Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku's
by samuraipanda85
Summary: Naruto is back from his 3 year long training trip and has a lot of catching up to do with Sakura. What better way to catch up then over a piping hot bowl of ramen? Update: Now it's a collection of narusaku one-shots, all vaguely interconnected, enjoy...
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Author's Note: This one-shot is actually a scene I did for a friend of mine, cmartinHFD, for his Gohan and Videl/narusaku crossover fic: Legacy of Heroes. It ended up being a nice little story so I decided to share it with you all separately. Basically, Naruto met up with Gohan and Videl on his way back from his 3 year training trip. So while the two DBZ characters are being interrogated by Ibiki and mind probed by Inoichi, our favorite couple is reuniting over a bowl of piping hot ramen. So check out cmartinHFD's profile page if you want to read the rest of the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku's

Meanwhile, in the middle of the shopping district of the Leaf village.

Sakura parted the flaps separating the interior of the Ichiraku ramen stand from the outside world. The smell of pan fried noodles, meats, and vegetables filled her lungs with their enticing scents. Immediately she was greeted by none other than the store owner's daughter, Ayame. Filling in for her father who had taken a rare day off.

"Sakura-san!" The noodle maiden cried in delight.

"Good afternoon Ayame." Sakura greeted in kind.

"Back for another quick bite before returning to the hospital?" Ayame inquired. "You're in luck, I just finished a piping hot pot of vegetable ramen."

"Not today, I'm off duty today. Actually I brought someone you might like to see."

Ayame glanced behind Sakura to see the silhouette of a young man. This got Ayame's attention. It wasn't often, or ever, that Sakura would bring a date with her. And the boy in question could hardly be called that. Even with the flaps obstructing his face, Ayame could tell that the young man was fairly tall, muscular build, spikey blonde hair, and if she was looking through the slits in the flaps right, cute little whisker marks on his-Holy crap is that-"Naruto?"

"In the flesh, ya know." The blonde smiled at the waitress turned chef before taking a seat closest to where Ayame was standing by the counter before Sakura could even sit down. "No time to talk, I need three bowls of miso ramen with extra pork to start with, and four more to come after that." The brown haired girl could only nod to confirm the order what with the now grown up Naruto leaning over the bar to get right into her face. Ayame took this time to appreciate how handsome the blonde had gotten over the last 3 years of being gone. The Toad Sannin's training had stripped the boy of all his baby fat, leaving hard angled jaws and cheekbones until only the face of a man remained. Although you could still see the twinkle in his eye of carefree youth and the smile of innocents on his face. So the remnants of the old cheerful Naruto was still there to enjoy. Something both ladies had picked up on.

Sensing that she was about to be caught staring, the ramen chef quickly turned around and began her favorite customer's order, not even bothering to ask for Sakura's order.

"You know something Ayame-chan? I spent three years roaming the elemental nations with Pervy Sage, and not one. Not one! Ramen stand had anything near as good as your old man's."

"Is that right?" Inquired Ayame. "I'll be sure to tell my Dad. He'll be delighted to know that our favorite customer proved that our ramen was the best in the world."

"That's right. When I become Hokage, it's going into law that Ichiraku's has the best ramen in the entire world." The Hokage to be raved.

"Speaking of…where is your dad? I was looking forward to seeing the old man."

"Oh, he's under doctor's orders to take a day off once a week after I had to treat him for exhaustion." Explain Sakura, muscling her way back into the conversation.

The two ramen enthusiasts looked to Naruto's left at the pink haired medic who they both had forgotten was there. Both were embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting a conversation between you two?" Sakura asked in a rather forceful way.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto stammered trying to ease the situation. "It's just that it's been so long since I've had Ichiraku's ramen and seeing Ayame again…"

Sakura ignored the flustered blonde and ordered her own bowl of vegetable ramen. Giving the whiskered teen a taste of his own medicine. The two sat quietly for a moment before Naruto attempted conversation again.

"So Sakura-chan, you trained under Granny Tsunade right? That must have been tough, tell me about it."

"Oh it was, Naruto. She literally beat into me the ins and outs of all things medical. From assessing injuries and ailments in the field and in a hospital. To stabilizing allies and treating patients…" Sakura continued on with more detail about how exactly she used her mystic palm technique to heal people. While Naruto would this interesting he was mostly distracted by seeing Sakura's face light up as she talked about being a medical ninja which she obviously took a great amount of pride in. Naruto hadn't seen Sakura get this excited about something since Sasuke.

Before that depressing thought could set in, Ayame brought them their ramen. Four piping hot bowls of goodness. Like a kid on Christmas, Naruto's face split into an ear to ear grin. He thanked Ayame and the ramen gods before splitting his chopsticks and diving in.

Sakura was halfway through explaining about how to heal chakra burns when their food arrived. She knew that there wasn't a force on this or any plane of existence that was going to keep Naruto from enjoying his ramen. So she let him chow down while she attended to her own meal.

Her vegetable ramen was as delicious as ever and Ayame even remembered that Sakura preferred it to be low sodium. She might have long been off a diet ever since starting Tsunade's Ass Kicking Training (her words, not Sakura's), but that didn't mean she had to partake in overly unhealthy foods. In fact, her medical training had made her even more self-aware of what foods she put in her body. Even if the long shifts at the hospital usually didn't allow her to make smart choices. Still, Sakura always choose to come here at least once a week. A little habit she got into after Naruto had dragged their old genin team to the small shop every time it was his turn to pick. When he left for his training with Jirayia, it became a nice little reminder of him and of happier times.

By the time she was finished with her bowl, Sakura looked over at her reunited teammate surrounded by nine empty ramen bowls. A quick motherly scolding for over eating such unhealthy foods and the duo had paid for their meals and waved goodbye to Ayame.

The kunoichi and the ninja walked side by side with one another through the bustling streets of the Leaf. Naruto with his arms holding up the back of his head and Sakura with her arms draped across her back.

"So Naruto, tell me about your other two friends. They seem like they've got an interesting story behind them."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, Sakura-chan. They come from a world without chakra or jutsus. Everyone just uses Ki. They fight mostly with taijutsu. Kind of like Bushy Brows, but these guys can fly and shoot beams out of their hands."

"Now you're pulling my leg."

"It's true, I've seen Gohan do it. We got attacked by an armada of pirate ships off the cost of this one resort island we were staying at and Gohan flew up into the sky and rained energy blasts down upon them like some divine hand of God!" The blonde raved. The pinkette had a look on her face of wonder, imaging someone being so powerful. Then she got an evil idea in her head.

"That reminds me. Naruto, do you know if Gohan is seeing anyone?" She asked, more interested in the reaction than the answer. The blonde stumbled at this one.

"Gohan?! W-why would you care if he's seeing someone? You barely know the guy!" The boy stammered.

"No reason, but I would like to get to know the guy. Like you said, he's an interesting character. Plus I just love strong guys."

"Hold on Sakura-chan. I'm a strong guy. Why don't the two of us go out on a date instead of you and this stranger?" Naruto was desperate that she listen to reason.

Unfortunately, Sakura was having too much fun teasing the blonde Baka to stop now.

"Who said anything about a date? Besides, he's a friend of yours. That hardly makes him a stranger in my eyes if you like him."

"I-I…" The Leaf's Most Unpredictable Ninja was caught completely off guard.

 _He's so lucky that he looks cute when he's clueless. Which is most of the time._ Sakura thought.

Honestly, she had missed this. Teasing Naruto. You could always count on him to react in more interesting ways then you ever could with Sasuke. Looking back on it, Sakura was disappointed that she didn't take the time to hang out with Naruto more before he left on his training trip. It probably would have led to a lot more memorable moments for Team 7 and between the two of them. Too much time had already been wasted pining after Sasuke.

No matter, Sakura was determined to make up for lost time. Even without Sasuke being there to act as the carrot driving the two of them forward, there was still work to be done. And no doubt they would be called upon soon by her master to use their training to benefit the village somehow. As Sakura's mentor could attest, time was always short for a ninja.

For now, the duo had to reintroduce Naruto to Shikimaru and Temari.


	2. Chapter 2: At the border

At the border between the Fire and Wind counties, an orange clad ninja was franticly pacing back and forth. His sandals digging trenches into the sandy soil. Out there he could see the massive sand dunes looming in the distance.

Unknown to the blonde, a certain pinkette was watching him from afar. Which was totally not like what Hinata always does, or so Sakura had to keep telling herself. It was different because Sakura had intended to talk to Naruto from the outset. She always favored the direct approach when it came to Naruto (there was no other way to penetrate his thick skull). But as soon as she reached him she had to stop and orient her thoughts.

The last few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions. First Naruto returned from his 3 year long journey with two super powered strangers from another dimension. Then Sakura learned that her former teammate and longtime crush had died at the hands of his brother. Leaving a hole in her heart that Naruto seemed to be quickly filling. Now the two of them were on a team again as equals sprinting off to save a man who had tried to kill Sakura in the past and meant so much to Naruto.

Flashback to a few hours ago after they had met up with Temari on their way to the Sand Village.

"Do you know why I can't calm down? I can't calm down because were here resting up while somewhere out there," Naruto pointed at the dunes. "Gaara is being held hostage by those Akatsuki bastards and probably being tortured right this second. All because they want his monster. They want _our_ monsters…" Naruto paused before summoning up the courage to ask Sakura this next question.

"Sakura, you're the Hokage's apprentice. You must know about…me, right? About the Kyuubi?"

"They want us for these chakra monsters, for weapons. That's how they see us. As sheaths. It's almost worse than how our villages treated us. The hate and the loathing. But Gaara, he suffered for a lot longer. All alone. And now that he's in trouble I stuck here waiting to do something. Maybe the last person on Earth I could call my brother is in trouble and I can't seem to do anything for him right now. THAT is why I can't calm down!"

Flash forward

Sakura couldn't even take the time to process her new feelings for Naruto with all the stuff going on.

Oh how she wished that Ino hadn't seen her give Naruto that peck on the cheek. It had just felt so natural at the time with all the excitement going on. Yet Little Miss Piggy always loved to jump to conclusions and demanded an explanation. What was Sakura to do? Leave Naruto out to dry as she denied having any romantic feelings for him after such a public display of affection? The old her wouldn't have hesitated. Hell, the old her from four days ago might have hesitated. Yet seeing Naruto again after all those years made something click. And the news that Sasuke was gone for good just seemed to open the floodgates.

What this meant for Sakura and Naruto she didn't know. Was she just latching onto him to fill a void left by Sasuke? Or was Sasuke's death just the final barrier between her and Naruto being removed?

Sakura was so confused and what's worse, ever since Sakura had kissed Naruto he had been ignoring her. The guy who always wore his heart on his shoulder had chosen this exact moment to go tight lipped. Yes they were on an important mission and such conversations could wait. But Sakura needed _something_! A promise that when things calmed down the two of them would talk about where they would go from there. A sign that such thoughts were plaguing Naruto's mind as well.

 _No._ Thought Sakura. What was she thinking? Now she just sounded needy. Naruto had more important things on his mind than dealing with their relationship or lack thereof.

She would just have to talk to him about it later and focus now on the mission at hand.

 _Fuck that! You should run up there and glomp the Baka for all he's worth and then demand that he pays attention to us!_

"I thought I got rid of you." Sakura said to herself.

 _Guess again, Me! Inner Sakura is back and better than ever!_

"Better, yeah right. Why are you even back? I haven't heard from you since my training with Tsunade began."

 _We've been over this. I'm your Id, the unfiltered version of you. I only appear when you aren't being honest with yourself. And bitch you are one lying motherf*cker right now._

Sakura had to massage her temples at this point. It was bad enough having to deal with this nonsense back during her preteen years, but now it was an even more unwelcome distraction.

 _I heard that._

"I didn't think anything." She thought.

 _I'm you, bitch. I can hear our subconscious._

"I thought you were my subconscious."

 _I'm part of it._

"Holy shit, what do you want?!"

 _To gazing into those piercing blue eyes with one hand raking through those golden locks and the other to trace down the peaks and troughs of that chiseled slab he calls a torso. All the while figuring out what else the Great Pervert Sage had instilled in his pupil. But for now I'll settle on you going over there and hugging our favorite idiot._

"Look, I don't need to add to the confusion. If I go over there-

 _Shut up. I'm you. I already know what you're going to say. The real reason you won't go over there is because you are scared. Scared of starting a relationship with Naruto for all the wrong reasons. Well you already have a relationship with Naruto. You're his friend, which is exactly what he needs right now and you know it._

" _But…"_

 _No buts. Whether you want to start a romantic relationship with Naruto or not doesn't matter right now. He doesn't need a new girlfriend right now. He needs a friend. And he's not going to get that if you're too scared to go and talk to him because you think that the only conversation you can have with him right now is about your love life. So go and hug him. No words, no romantic undertone. Just hug him._

It was hard to argue with yourself. Especially since you made the most sense out of anybody you know.

Deciding it was better to do it rather than hesitate. Sakura walk right up to Naruto who had yet to register her presence.

"Naruto." She spoke aloud. Naruto stopped in his tracks, rather shocked at the sudden appearance of his teammate.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked. Suddenly he found himself wrapped up in a strong hug. His teammate's face was buried in his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Too tightly. Oh God she was crushing his ribs!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wheezed out. Sakura opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing and quickly loosened her grip on the man.

"Oh Jeez! I'm sorry Naruto! I was only trying to-

"Break my ribs?"

"Idiot! I was trying to comfort you." She shouted back. Her cheeks glowing with a deep red.

"Ugh, why?" He gasped.

"Just…you looked like you needed a hug. That's all…"

Naruto stared at Sakura, trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind her words. Sakura meanwhile had her gazed fixed on a nearby bush to keep from meeting Naruto's eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind a softer hug if you've got one."

"Idiot." She smirked before rewrapping her arms back around him. Albeit this time without accidently activating her chakra enhanced strength.

Slowly, Naruto returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around her back. He dared not go any lower than Sakura's mid back for fear of his intentions being misinterpreted. He rested his chin on the crown of Sakura's pink locks. For a few moments they just stayed like that. Sakura breathing in Naruto's scent as he breathed in her shampoo. _Strawberries._ He thought.

"Sakura-chan? About what happened after the bell test…"

"Shhh. Never mind that right now, Naruto. We'll deal with that after the mission."

"But-

"No buts. We'll make it to the Sand village, save Gaara, then return home to discuss things. But for now, let the both of us just enjoy this friendly hug…please."

Naruto wanted to argue, but the desire felt short compared to the desire to keep this hug going for as long as possible. Naruto wasn't used to physical affection. It was different from the rough affection he got from his surrogate father figure in the form of slaps and pats on the back. This feminine touch was gentler, more lingering and warm in its own way. Who cared if it was romantic or friendly? It was lovely.

Moments turned into minutes and Naruto began to calm down. Sakura could hear his heartbeat slow to a more relaxed pace. It was soothing to hear. Sakura had heard plenty of heart beats from all kinds of patients over the course of her medical training with Tsunade. Most of the time they were quick. She heard just enough to diagnose the patient before moving on to other areas of interest. This was different, more intimate. This was her teammate's heartbeat. The rhythmic beat that kept the lifeblood pumping through his veins. It felt so strong, yet Sakura knew firsthand how delicate it could be.

When Sakura became a medic she swore an oath to always treat her comrades until their deaths. Now as she was being lulled into a kind of half sleep she felt inclined to make a new oath to herself. That no matter what happened between her and Naruto. She would always keep this heartbeat going until her own heart fell silent.

Like all good things, this moment had to come to the end. Both Sakura and Naruto inwardly groaned when Kakashi had called them both back for dinner. Wordlessly they broke apart. No words were needed, except for two. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." The two shinobi walked side by side back to camp, ready to dine on some prepackaged nutrition rations and purified water that tasted like liquid plastic.

Yum.

 **Author's Note: So yeah, I decided to turn the major narusaku scenes I help write for my buddy cmartinHFD's DBZ/Naruto crossover Legacy of Heroes into a kind of collection of one-shots. Taking scenes completely out of context and showing them off here so narusaku fans who don't normally venture out into the forbidden lands of crossovers can be enticed to check it out. And you should, it's a great story. Gohan and Videl get trapped in the Narutoverse just in time for Shippuden. Sasuke is dead, Videl is being trained to become a ninja, and there are whispers of things going even more off canon than they already are.**

 **So leave a review explaining how you think I could write these narusaku scenes better so I can help improve the quality of my friend's fic even further.**

 **And if you're a fan of my main fic, The Out Man Squad, know that as of 10/4/15 I am not abandoning it. Nor will I ever. I know that on this site your word is only as good as your release schedule, but trust me when I say that it is my full intention to complete the story. I have the whole thing planned out in my head. I just need to put it to paper and right now inspiration, motivation, and time management are not working together. Working with cmartinHFD may help me manage my time better.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoyed my work and I hope you will enjoy cmartinHFD's work.**

 **To all my NaruSaku brothers and sisters… Keep on fanfic-ing**


	3. Chapter 3: Campfire

**Author's Note: You can actually think of this chapter as a direct continuation of the last one.**

The sound of crickets and all other manner of nocturnal creatures could be heard from team 7's campsite at the edge of the forest. Above them a million stars twinkled in the night sky. All around them the silhouettes of trees framed the picture postcard view above them. While back on the ground, the embers of what was once their cooking fire gave off only the faintest of an orange glow. Off in the distance one such as Temari could see the outlines of the mighty sand dunes turned almost purple in the foreground of the midnight sky. Temari had volunteered to take the most difficult middle watch after Kakashi. In truth, she had not slept a wink since her and the rest of Team 7 had turned in for the night. Her thoughts always drifted to her younger brother and whatever horrible fate lay in store for him. Which became worse and worse each time Temari tried to imagine it. When that proved fruitless she welcomed the isolation of night watch. The peace and quiet of the tree branches gave her time to silently vent. The sight of the dunes also proved to be soothing. That idiot Nara boy might love to cloud watch, but she preferred to dune watch. She found it even more mesmerizing to watch, the sight of the wind's ever present force constantly shifting and swaying entire mountains of grains of sand was fascinating. It was subtle, so subtle you would never notice it. Not without spending a significant time on it. Something Temari could equate to a lot of things in her life. The beauty you had to keep watching in order to appreciate its value.

Like the Sand village; that seemed to be nothing more than a dusty city in the middle of a desolate country until you saw how much the people had learned to thrive with the limited resources they were born to.

Like Shikamaru; who seemed like nothing more than an unfathomably lazy boy at first glance, yet always surprised her whenever he displayed his brilliance in tactics and strategy.

Like Gaara; who started out as nothing more than a monster in her eyes, yet grew to become the Sand's most beloved Kazekage.

 _To think._ Thought Temari. _That the man who would forever change my brother for the better would be his enemy and a fellow Jinchuriki. And that he's sprawled all over his sleeping bag like a freaking child._

It was true, whenever her brother would bring up the subject of Naruto, you'd think he was talking about some divine angel that had descended from on high and showed Gaara the way to the promise land. Getting the psychopath beaten out of him by Naruto had no doubt been the best thing to ever happen to Gaara. With that kind of reputation preceding him, Temari imagined that the orange clad squirt she had last seen at the Chunin exams to be sleeping with some kind of dignity. He looked way too relaxed to be a ninja, but that might have been the point. Naruto was an innocent soul, incorruptible by the evil goings on of the world. He might have wept for her brother (whom he no doubt considered a brother himself) during the day. But at night, in his sleep, he was at peace. It was probably the reason he was able to reach Gaara in the first place. A man who always wore his shoulder on his sleeve had very little to hide.

Now that pink haired one…she had somethings to hide.

Temari had seen her. Returning from her make-out session with Naruto or whatever, yet for the entire meal she kept a respectful distance from her blond haired teammate. The whiskered fool had made several obvious attempts at starring at her, all of which she did her best to ignore. Did they get into a fight? Temari was this close to asking Hatake if those two had started dating when she thought better of it. It was none of her business and there were more important things to think about.

Still, that didn't stop her from noticing Haruno's subtle body language betraying her true feelings.

As the sun dipped behind the dunes, Temari noticed the pinkette scooching her seat closer and closer to her fellow chunin. Every time she thought no one was looking she would inch her butt nearer to his. By sunset, the tips of their fingertips were just ever so slightly touching. The fire pit could only illuminate part of their hands, leaving the rest concealed in private shadows. Temari wasn't even sure that Sakura knew she was doing it. Naruto had long given up trying to catch her gaze and resigned himself to watching the flames dance about, there was no way he noticed. If their jounin sensei had noticed he was doing a damned convincing job of looking indifferent.

Soon enough though, the silver haired squad leader had shut his orange book and order his men to turn in. He took first watch, with Temari volunteering for second as was said, and Sakura volunteering for the last watch. Temari observed as both Naruto and Sakura broke away from each other without uttering a word. They simply rifled through their backpacks and each pulled out their own sleeping bags.

The sand mistress was about to question why the two of them seemed so cold towards one another when she noticed how they had positioned their sleeping bags.

In a wide open clearing, they had placed their make-shift beds side by side, barely an inch separating them. Without a word they crawled into their bags and drifted off to sleep.

Again, if the copy-cat ninja had any problems with this arrangement, he didn't share it. As for Temari, she couldn't help but find the whole set up adorable. She herself had been on countless missions with ninjas of the opposite gender (not just her brothers mind you). And you never saw two ninjas sleep so close together unless there was something going on between them.

Temari remembered when she and the rest of the Sand ninjas had attacked the Leaf, when Naruto had fought Gaara it was to save that pink haired girl whom Gaara had taken hostage. Thinking back on it, he must have had a crush on her to go that far. And if that was the case, then Temari couldn't help but be overjoyed to discover that those two had finally (or would finally) discover one another.

Sure, she often came across as a cold and calculating bitch. But she was still a girl damn it! And this was quality grade A gossip. Years down the line, the bumbling knight finally wins the heart of his princess. It was just so precious. God damn did Temari need to make some girlfriends! She had been forced to hang out with her brothers for far too long and the only real friend she had in the Leaf was Shikamaru. Another guy who would think the sacred art of gossip to be nothing more than troublesome.

Temari was mentally listing off the pros and cons of asking out that Matsuri girl who always seemed to glow red whenever she was around the Kazekage when some exciting new development…well, developed.

From across the fire pit, Temari could see Naruto spread eagle, his limbs sticking out of his sleeping bag like he couldn't be contained even when lying unconscious. His left arm had landed right on top of Sakura, smacking her in the cheek. Rather than knock the klutz's hand away (and then knock the klutz himself away) Sakura's hand snaked out of her sleeping bag and grabbed ahold of Naruto's. She held his hand against her cheek, while her fingers intertwined with his. Temari couldn't see it in the dark, but both Sakura and Naruto's thumb took this opportunity to rub circles in each other's hand. Unknowingly, this had a calming effect on Naruto, preventing him from squirming around any further.

Temari thought she was going to squeal. This fluffy goodness was a welcome distraction from the horrible thoughts plaguing her mind about her brother. _In time_. She thought. _When all of this is over and things are back to normal. I'd give anything to have a boyfriend like Sakura's. To have and to hold. To keep me warm on a cold night. But definitely not that little boy, Shikamaru. That guy's a pansy…_

Several hours later, Sakura stirs herself awake. She awoke feeling particularly warm and fuzzy. More so than she could ever remember feeling.

 **Author's Note: Those last three sentences were added when I intended to add Sakura awakening and freaking out over spooning with Naruto, but by then inspiration dried up and would have felt unnecessarily tacked on. Such is the struggle of writing.**

 **Since I posted the second chapter (and changed the title box to include the narusaku tag) I got over 400 views in less than 2 days. That to me is insane. I know other authors can boast much larger numbers, but I don't care. I'm so grateful to everyone who viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **I'm also especially grateful to my co-author cmartinHFD for this chance to write narusaku without having to write the rest of the story surrounding it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Thoughts

It was a humbling march to say the least.

Naruto and his team had done it, they had saved Gaara from the clutches of the Akatsuki and were on their way back to the Hidden Sand Village. Surrounded by an entourage of Sand Shinobi who had all come running to save their beloved Kazekage. That itself was no surprise. What was surprising was the fact that they had running to save a jinchuriki. Now they were alternating between carrying the red headed Kazekage and walking beside him, always surrounding him in a protective manner.

To Naruto, who grew up knowing first-hand how a village normally treated its jinchuriki, he knew how unbelieveable it must have seen for Gaara when he woke up, but there they were. Genin, chunin, jounin, and even a few ANBU of varying age groups had come to rescue the man they had once collectively feared. Although as Naruto looked around he noticed a lot more Shinobi around his age had come along more so than the older generation. Naruto figured it would still be some time for the adults to let go of their prejudices, something his master Jiraiya had firmly tried to impart to him over the last 3 years.

 _Whatever._ Naruto thought. _This is still major progress in the right direction._

The thought made the blond knucklehead look to the group in the front of their parade and the hero that they were carrying.

Lady Chiyo, the kind of old bat that Naruto would have normally associated with any other out touch elder dead-set in their old ways, had forever earned Naruto's respect. Using some special jutsu, she had sacrificed her own life to bring Gaara back from the dead. The very woman that had been partially responsible for forcing the One Tailed Tanuki inside of Gaara had paid the ultimate price to give the young Kazekage a second chance. It almost made Naruto regret the harsh things he had said to her.

Flashback…

"SHUT UP! It was YOU! You people did this to him!" Naruto pointed at the corpse of his jinchuriki brother.

"You put a monster in him and turned him into a weapon for the village! And then you let them hate him for it! Did you ever ask him how that makes him feel? Do you even care?!" Naruto stuttered off after that, it wasn't Gaara he was talking about now. But Gaara had just made Kazekage, he had achieved Naruto's dream. Things were supposed to be different.

"I couldn't save Sasuke. I couldn't save Gaara. No matter how hard I train it is just never enough…" He spoke to himself. Years of abuse and neglect finally broke through. He hadn't cried like this since Iruka-sensei had said he was an excellent student. Lady Chiyo didn't respond, she just walked past Naruto, crouched next to Gaara's body, and activated some unknown jutsu.

"That jutsu…Lady Chiyo, wait!" Sakura shouted.

"What? What is it?!" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at the smile in Chiyo's eyes and grew still. "…She's going to bring Gaara back."

Flash forward…

Later, Naruto had learned that Old Lady Chiyo had sacrificed her life energy for Gaara and had played a pivotal role in helping Sakura defeat one of the Akatsuki members, Sasori the Puppet Master.

 _Sakura-chan…_

Naruto looked to his pink haired teammate, who was closely trailing behind the group carrying Chiyo's body back on a stretcher. Sakura had grown close to the old medic/puppet master in the short time that Chiyo had been a part of Team 7. A life and death battle against an S-ranked criminal will do that to you. As amazed as Naruto was for Chiyo's act of selflessness, the feat she had pulled off with Sakura had him even more in awe for the both of them.

For years, ever since they had first come knocking on Naruto's hotel door, the Akatsuki had seemed like unstoppable boogiemen to Naruto. Rouge ninjas who could give even the Pervy Sage a run for his money had Naruto quaking in his sandals in ways he would never admit to anyone.

Never before had they felt so real as when they attacked Gaara in the middle of his village and taken him hostage. Even fighting them after all these years had served to remind everyone of how powerful an enemy they were facing. But at the same time, the Akatsuki had finally been brought down to Earth.

Of all people, it had been Sakura who first defeated a member of the Akatsuki. To Naruto, who would agree but never admit that Sakura was once the weakest link on their team, hearing that Sakura had killed one of the agents of Naruto's nightmare had been unbelievable. His heart swelled with pride at how powerful his pink firecracker had become. Her monster strength was enough to make him fear her, her medical prowess was enough to be in awe of her, but her victory against Sasori- Well Naruto was already in love with her so there wasn't much higher his opinion could go for her.

 _She's amazing…_ Thought Naruto.

 _ **You're damn right she is.** _ The Kyuubi answered back.

 _Ah geez, what do you want you damn Fox? I'm not fighting anyone so you can't tempt me with your chakra._

 ** _Shut it brat, I'm not here for that._**

 _Then what do you want? You never talk to me unless you want to tempt me. And no, I won't release the seal for an ocean of ramen. There is no ramen down in the abyss of my psychosis. Pervy Sage told me so._

 ** _I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the Pink haired Vixen._**

 _Pink haired-You mean Sakura-chan? What do you want with her? Don't think for a second I'll let you hurt her, you shitty Fox!_

 ** _Calm down Brat, I don't want to hurt her. I just want you to mate with her…_**

 _Mate…_

"YOU MEAN HAVE SEX WITH HER?!" Naruto shouted out loud, drawing in all the eyes of every Shinobi to stare at his outburst. Sakura in particular was looking at him with a look of rage and disbelief.

A gust of sand blew by.

"Heh heh, sorry." The awkward blond apologized to the crowd, doing his trademark neck rub. Unknown to Naruto, at the time Kankuro had been trying to strike up a conversation with the orange dork. Something about showing him and his team a night on the town in gratitude for saving his younger brother. He had mentioned hooking Naruto up with some dates (Kankuro knew some bachelorette kunoichi that just loved foreign ninjas) when Naruto had made his outburst. Sensing the end of their conversation, Kankuro quickly shifted over to see Lee and Neji wanted to take him up on his offer.

 ** _Idiot._** The Nine Tails thought.

 _I am not going to…do…that…with Sakura-chan. We're just good friends and teammates and I don't want to-_

 _ **Oh Sage's sake, spare me! Brat, I've known you for all but 30 minutes of your life and you have been in love with that vixen for longer than even I can remember!**_ The Demon Fox bellowed.

 _Wait that doesn't make sense, 30 minutes-what?_ Naruto thought, trying to put two and two together.

 ** _The point is that you love her and anyone half paying attention will tell you that she loves you back. So just mate with her already and stop fucking sighing about her all the God damn time!_**

 _I'm not just going to walk up to her and say, "Hey Sakura-chan, lets fuck!"_ Naruto screamed, his embarrassment showing both in his psyche and on his physical cheeks.

 _ **God, fine! You wanna play the long game? Delay what we all know is coming over and over again until it stops being fun? Fine, then go hold** **her hand.**_ The Bijuu instructed.

 _What?_ Naruto asked, scandalized like the Fox had just asked him grope the 5th Hokage.

 ** _You heard me. Make like that Tanuki bastard and grow some balls, then go hold the vixen's hand._**

 _Why?_

 ** _What do ya mean why? She looks like she's taking the death of the old crow hard, so go and comfort her. That's what any potential mate worth his chops would do._** The Kyuubi explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Well she does look sad but-_

 ** _But nothing! She's overly emotional right now and needs a rock. So go be that rock._**

 _How can you be so sure?_

 ** _I've lived a thousand years, but more importantly I've had two hosts before you, both female. So I've got a better estimate of what females are thinking rather than most._**

 _You're right. Thanks Fox._ Naruto's mental projection smiled.

 _ **Less talking, more rocking.** _

Naruto pretended not to have heard that and found himself back in the real world, now in sight of the Hidden Sand Village's massive walls. He quickly jogged over to where Sakura was walking and positioned himself right next to her. Sakura was focused on the stretcher ahead of her and didn't notice Naruto. Even with the caked on grime and sweat she still looked beautiful in Naruto's eyes. The way her hair shined in the afternoon sun left a golden streak across the top of her hair leading to her cute forehead. The way her legs swayed back and forth even while trudging through the sand was a sight to behold. How her pink mini-skirt bounced off the front of her thighs and her butt made other parts of Naruto want to say hello. Forcing himself to focus on his target, Naruto noticed that her gloves had since been removed, meaning Naruto would have no choice but to initiate skin to skin contact.

 ** _Fucking do it already!_**

Summoning up his courage, Naruto reached out and intertwined his fingers with Sakura's, pulling her hand out to meet his own halfway. Now all he could do was wait for the hammer to drop.

Inside Sakura's mind…

 _He touched me!_

 _I know!_

 _He's holding my hand!_

 _I KNOW!_ Inner Sakura squealed in delight.

 _What do I do?! He touched me without permission, should I hit him? But it feels so nice, and Lady Chiyo is dead, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE FEELING!_

 _Calm down Sugar Tits. Let me just pop on down to Master Control and ask the girls what you're supposed to be feeling. In the meantime, don't let go of that hand. And don't even think of trying to punch him in here. Our body might take that as a command._

 _Master Control? Wait, what?!_ Sakura cried out, but her inner thoughts were silent.

Deeper in Sakura's subconscious…

 _Hey girls._ Thought Inner Sakura. _What's the status?_

One of the multicolored personas untangled himself from the slap fight going on over the control panel. Inner Sakura recognized her by her purple skin, Fear.

 _Well we just word from the Nerve center that Naruto was holding Sakura's hand. Sadness had been manning the controls for a while, but then Joy and Anger knocked her aside. Joy wants Sakura to focus on enjoying the hand holding, while Anger is upset that Naruto didn't ask Sakura's permission first before touching her. Then Disgust got in on it when she remembered that Sakura is still all dirty and smelly from the battle she just had. And so is Naruto. Sadness thinks it's too soon to stop grieving for Lady Chiyo. And I am too scared to do anything._

 _Ok, why don't you three take five and leave Joy and Sadness to man the controls. Then Disgust can take over once we get back to our hotel room or whatever with a shower._

 _What about Anger and Me?_

 _You two will be on standby. Let's see where this hand-holding takes us._

 _Gotcha. Thanks Inner. You always know just what to say._

 _That's what I'm here for._

 _Did you guys get all that?!_ Fear yelled over all the commotion. Not that it was needed, since Joy had apparently already won the slap fight and was manning the controls with Sadness off to the side.

 _You freaking bitch, you slapped me right in the ear._ Anger said.

 _Ugh, whatever._ Disgust said. _Have Sakura hold sweaty palms. See if I care._

Satisfied, Inner Sakura returned to Sakura's conscious mind.

 _Hey there Me. How ya feeling?_

… _Oh what was that? Sorry, I'm just enjoying holding Naruto's hand. It's almost like we're a couple…_

 _Great great, just don't over think it. Enjoy it. We've still got to confess to the Baka when we get back to the Leaf._

 _What?_ Sakura thought dreamily, not really paying her Inner thoughts any attention. _Yeah sure whatever… mmmmm…_ Sakura's thoughts went into a pleasant haze when Naruto traced circles on the top of her hand with his thumb.

 _My work here is done._ Inner Sakura thought as she faded into the background of Sakura's subconscious.

 **Author's Note: Anyone here seen the new Pixar movie Inside Out? Me neither.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Author's Note: This one might need some context…so go read Legacy of Heroes by cmartinHFD if you want context. Unti then, enjoy.**

Videl landed on the rooftops and took off after Sakura and Naruto. Utilizing all the shinobi training she had absorbed over the past month to remain completely undetected. It wasn't hard really; stick to the shadows, be mindful of your background in relative to the angle at which your target could see you, and roll your heels with each step. Simple.

Adding chakra to the soles of your feet to soften the landing and muffle the sound help out too.

 _You know you can just fly, right?_ Gohan deadpanned.

 _Shut up, this is more fun._ Videl stuck out her mental tongue at Gohan.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura had been wondering if they should call out Videl on her subpar tailing skills. Super powered alien or not, the two chunin were not so green that they couldn't notice a stalker with only a month of shinobi training under her belt.

 _No sense beating around the bush._ They silently agreed. Even in a large ninja village like theirs, word would get around fast beyond their control. Better to get it out of the way.

In the middle of the park by the entrance of the village they stopped. The crescent moon shinned down upon them like a spotlight. The trees were just tall enough to block out the city night lights and the path they were on curved just so that no other hints of civilization could be seen. If they moved even ten feet down the stone path in either direction they would risk a building popping out from behind the foliage. For all intents and purposes, right there in that little spot in the middle of the village, they were the only two people in their own little world.

Naruto looked to Sakura, whose pink locks shined brightly beneath the moonlight ever so slightly. Not that Naruto would care to notice, but the rest of Sakura's hair looked a mess. Bangs stuck out at odd angles or stuck to her forehead with sweat. Her clothes weren't in much better shape. Raggedy workout clothes that had been vigorously abused from hours of high gravity sparing. Yet it was the way she carried herself that spellbound Naruto. Ever since completing her training with Tsunade Sakura had their air of confidence about her that Naruto had seldom seen on her before. It was like she had just aced one of Iruka's impossible tests every day of the week. No matter what the challenge they may face out in the field, Sakura now looked like she had the answer. To heal any wound or punch any goon.

Out of habit, Naruto snapped his head back forward when he thought Sakura was about to catch him staring at her. Now it was Sakura's turn to observe Naruto's golden locks positively glow in the moonlight. He too looked a mess but Sakura could see a change in him from the goofy Naruto she had known three years ago. He no longer slumped when he walked, he stood tall and proud. A more mature man had taken his place, one who carried a heavy burden. Not just the burden Sakura had selfishly bestowed upon him back when he went out to bring back Sasuke, but a burden he had carried with him his entire life and one he would carry to his death.

Sakura thought back to their last mission in the Sand, when they had learned of the fate that was to befall Gaara and by association, Naruto.

"You said that Tailed Beasts were placed inside people in an attempt to control them and turn them into weapons for their villages." Sakura frantically questioned Lady Chiyo, like the answer might lead to life and death.

"That is correct, although in the end, no one could. So they merely sealed the demons away."

"But what about the people who were used to seal those demons?!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Kakashi warned. Sakura bit her lip, wanting to choose her words carefully.

"What can be done…to remove a Tailed Beast from its host?" Sakura asked simply. At this, Naruto went wide eyed at what she was suggesting.

"To extract a demon from its host, one needs a surplus amount of chakra equaling the demon's own chakra levels, and quite a bit of time.

Sakura mentally went off the specifics in her head. _So I'd need an amount of chakra equal or greater to the Kyuubi. I think Lady Tsunade once said that the Nine Tails had a chakra level equal to 100 elite jounin._

 _Where would we find 100 jounin willing to help us unseal the Kyuubi?_ Inner Sakura asked.

 _We'd force'em if we have to. Or I could store enough chakra in my seals like Lady Tsunade taught me._

 _Equal to 100 men? It would take years. And even then you'd run out of skin long before-_

 _I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!_

"What's more…" Chiyo continued, flashing Sakura back to reality.

"Once the unsealing is completed, a new equally powerful seal must be ready to store or bare the demon. For when the demon is removed from the host…"

 _No…_

"…the host dies."

Even now the thought brought tears to Sakura's eyes. To know that someone as bright and as sweet as Naruto could be forced to bare such a terrible curse. That he had suffered for it and what's worse that Sakura had been a willing participant for so many years. Adding to Naruto's overwhelming grief when he already had so much thrust upon him on a daily basis.

 _How can you say that? We didn't know, we were just kids following the example of our parents._

 _We never questioned it. We just went along with the crowd for fear of alienating our other friends and Sasuke…_

 _It always comes back to him doesn't it?_

 _Not this time…_

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…" They said in unison.

Videl, who had taken up a perch on a three story building a block away, almost squealed in delight at seeing that old cliché in real life. _Oh this'll be perfect._

 _What's happening?_ Gohan asked.

 _SHHHH! I can barely hear them with chakra enhanced ears, I don't need your voice in my head._

Both Naruto and Sakura had finally shaken off the awkward exchange earlier and were regaining their confidence.

"I'll go first then? I think Pervy Sage would say that it's the gentlemanly thing to do." The whiskered youth said, trying to remember what lessons of chivalry his Perverted Master had tried to teach him that wouldn't get him pounded into gravy.

"Actually, Naruto, if it's all the same to you I'd like to go first." Sakura asked.

"Of course. Sure thing Sakura-chan." Naruto said, secretly delighted that he didn't have to go first.

Sakura took a deep breathe. This was going to be one of the most difficult things she had ever done. It hadn't been this difficult when she confessed to Sasuke. So why now? Because she wasn't desperate to make Naruto stay? He wasn't going anywhere. Maybe she had been more certain of her feelings towards Sasuke back then? Did that mean she didn't love Naruto as much? Or was there just more depth to her feelings for him that her crush on Sasuke couldn't match?

 _So much for it not being about Sasuke…_

 _Shove it!_

Sakura exhaled and looked up at Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Just looking at his small smile gave her the courage to press on. As it had done so many times before.

"Naruto I don't have any good memories of Sasuke."

 _God damn it._

Naruto gave her a curious look but her own features told him to let her show him where she was going with this.

"What I mean is that I don't have any good memories of me and Sasuke alone, just the two of us. Most of the good memories I have with him are with you and Kakashi-sensei out on missions together or training. Just Team 7 things."

Naruto nodded, further encouraging her to continue on.

"I do have one really good memory of just him and me. Right before we met Kakashi, Sasuke met up with me and complimented my forehead."

Naruto felt his heart rising up to his throat.

"I had always hated my forehead, but Sasuke had said it was cute, that its size made him want to kiss it. I think at that moment I fell for him harder than I ever could."

Meanwhile on a nearby treetop that Videl had moved to listen in better, she was torn between herself wanting to fly down there and snatch Sakura away and cast a genjutsu on Naruto to make him think this was all a nightmare.

"But before he could kiss me, Sasuke lost his nerve and left. When he came back he had reverted back to his usual stoic self. Afterwards I decided to wait patiently for that softer side of Sasuke to appear again. But it never did…"

Naruto felt his heart breaking, not for fear of rejection, but for what he had done.

"After that, I can't remember a particularly bad memory with Sasuke either. For the longest time after you had left I contemplated that. Until I realized I couldn't remember a bad memory with Sasuke is because after each time he had belittled me on my uselessness or rejected another offer of mine for a date, you were there to eclipse the bad memory. Your annoying little antics always distracted me from how sad I was at being rejected again. You got me frustrated and anger at you rather than have me be sad about Sasuke. That's when I realized that more and more of my happier memories with Sasuke and with Team 7 usually revolved around you. Every time I felt down or discouraged, you were there to lift me back up. Watching you stand up to Zabuza, to Orochimaru, to Neji, hearing about you saving me from Gaara, and seeing you promise me to bring Sasuke back while you were bandaged up in the hospital like a mummy. You gave me the kick in the pants I needed to grow stronger."

Back on the tree, Videl was shaking from giddiness. _Good job Sakura!_

"But when you left, I soon found myself yearning for your return more than Sasuke's. To bring back the stupid outbursts you shout, the begging to go to Ichiraku's for lunch again, your boundless determination, your smile that could light up the night sky, and to bring back the sunshine I didn't realize you brought to my life until it was gone for three long years."

Kakashi, who had been going on one of his midnight walks, now hid behind a nearby tree, was flabbergasted at what he had just walked into. Never the less, he was silently rooting for both his cute little students to finally make that step that his own teammates had failed to do in life.

"Naruto, if there is one thing that loving Sasuke has taught me, it's that you shouldn't give your heart away all at once. But Naruto, I want you to have my heart. Piece by piece, over time. Because I know that you will take it and put it back together. And even if my heart still does not remain yours, I want you to know that no matter what I will be standing by your side through thick and thin…"

Sakura stepped forward and placed her right palm over Naruto's beating chest.

"Just as I know that you will always protect me as my hero. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power as a medic to keep your heart beating, until my own heart grows still…"

With that Sakura stepped back and intertwined her hands behind her back. A content but nervous smile adored her face.

 _Sage of Six Paths, girl. Save some for the wedding vows…_ Her Inner self said, but for once Sakura did not reply back. She had meant every word and all that was left to wait for Naruto's reply.

Meanwhile, their Sannin mentors were busy fighting for space behind a nearby bush.

"Will you back off? I'm trying to listen." Tsunade hissed.

"Not a chance, it's my student's turn. You got to listen in on yours, now I get mine." Jiraiya whispered back.

"Ha, like your dope of a student has anything near as good after hearing Sakura's confession."

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we? You sure you don't want to call off the bet? Last chance, consequence free."

"Not a chance, I've got a good feeling about tonight and there ain't no way my apprentice will lose to your apprentice when it comes to love."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto tried to think up an appropriate response. How many times in how many ways had he envisioned this moment? It always seemed so far out of reach, him confessing to Sakura and her taking him seriously or even accepting his feelings. He was right on the edge and had no choice but to do what he did best…

Dive in.

"Sakura I can't give you my heart…"

 _And what in the blue corn fuck does that mean?!_ Ino all but screamed in her head. She had dragged her two good for nothing teammates along to spy on Sakura and Naruto's confession because a)there were rapists wandering the late night streets and b)she needed someone to slap during the juicer moments so that she wouldn't alert Sakura to her presence.

"Because you already own it." He finished.

 _Troublesome._ Thought Shikamaru as Ino slapped his and Choji's arms again.

"From the moment I first saw you with your pink hair I thought you were the cutest girl in the world. It always baffled me how someone as pretty and intelligent as you could be bullied the way you were."

Sakura frowned a bit at being reminded of the lower points of her life.

"I used to think you were like me, an outsider, someone who just quite didn't fit in. But before I could summon up the courage to talk to you, you had made a friend with Ino. I was so happy for you, it gave me hope that I could make a friend too. And that ribbon she gave you, for the first time I could see your whole face and it was amazing."

 _Alright brat, move on._ The Toad Sage thought.

"But then I learned that you had a crush on Sasuke and I was sad. I tried approaching you, but you'd always reject me. I tried to get over it, but I couldn't stop loving you. Every time I saw you smile at Sasuke, I swear it was the cutest thing. So when we were put on the same team together, I was so happy, but still frustrated that you only had eyes for Sasuke. So…" Naruto stopped.

Sakura was worried, did he lose his nerve?

"So you what, Naruto?" She asked.

"…So I vowed to always be there to support you. No matter what, as long as you continued to pursue Sasuke I would continue to pursue you. And even if you didn't choose me in the end. So long as you were happy, that would be enough for me."

Sakura started tearing up at his selfless proclamation. That he was willing to go so far for her happiness, at the cost of his own if needed be. She wasn't worthy, she couldn't be.

"But now I guess you have chosen me, which is just…you have no idea how happy that makes me Sakura-chan." Sakura could swear the night time turned to day for an instant when he flashed her that ear splitting grin.

"So since I couldn't keep my last promise to you, I'll make a new Promise of a Lifetime."

Naruto took both of Sakura's hands into his own. Sakura was certain her heart stopped. Naruto could feel his own heart busting through his chest.

"Sakura, I will always love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and keep that perfect smile on your face."

Sakura had to take one of her hands away to cup her mouth. Her tears of joy just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Also…I completely agree with what Sasuke said. You really do have a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it."

The blond leaned forward and left a lingering kiss right in the center of the pinkette's forehead. Sakura froze. Naruto tried to savor everything he could about the kiss. How warm Sakura's forehead felt against the cool evening air, the salty taste of her skin mixed with her body soap and the lingering scent of her strawberry shampoo. It was everything Naruto had ever imagined and more.

Not wanting to spoil the moment, he broke the kiss on her forehead. He looked down to observe her expression. She looked up at him with huge innocent eyes. Like the most beautiful deer in the headlights you had ever seen. Her silence was beginning to creep him out actually.

"Sakura-chan?"

Without wasting time replying, Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's collar and pulled him into her awaiting lips. Their faces met in the middle and Sakura felt fireworks. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's head ensuring that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Not that the blond had anywhere else in the entire multiverse that he would rather be. He snaked his own hands around her waist and pulled her close, so close that the only thing still between them were two pesky layers of clothing. Not that either of them minded, all that mattered was that it was just them, their partner, and-

"THEY DID IT!" Came the simultaneous cries of seemingly all their friends.

The two lovebirds quickly separated, only from kissing, they still held and iron grip on one another. To notice that they had been quite literally surrounded by all of their friends and teammates.

There was the Konoha 11; all their jounin leaders including Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai; their mentors Tsunade and Jiraiya; Shizune who had brought Tonton the pig along; and last but not least, newcomers Videl and Gohan, both of whom were flying overhead with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Don't tell me you guys were spying on us the whole time?" Naruto asked as Sakura buried her head in his jacket to avoid the embarrassment of having to look at anyone.

"And what? Miss out on a teammate love triangle being resolved once and for all? No way we'd miss out on seeing such juicy gossip first hand." Ino explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" Sakura growled. How dare her best friend spy on something so private, and let all their friends get away with it too.

 _No threesome for her._ Inner Sakura stated manner-of-factly.

 _INNER!_

"Oh quit being melodramatic, Forehead. This has been a long time coming and we weren't going to miss a second of it. Now come here." Ino reached out and yanked Sakura from the clutches of Naruto.

"Hey wait! Pig! Where are we going?!" Sakura screeched with still clinging to Naruto's chest who was trying to hold onto her for dear life.

"To my house, silly. We're having a sleepover right now to discuss every little detail of what just happened. Especially about that kiss." Ino smirked, the thought of that kiss still made her wet. "Hinata! Tenten! Videl! Come on!"

"Woah now! Pig! You mean the kiss I just had with Naruto? Can't it wait until morning? I wanna spend some more time with my boyfriend!"

"Wait, boyfriend?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Does that mean we're dating?"

A gust of leaves blew by.

"YES IT MEANS WE'RE DATING, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled. Honest to God, it was late and she barely had the energy to deal with her friends right now, let alone her clueless boyfriend.

 _My my, aren't you quick? One minute of dating and you're already calling Naruto our boyfriend like you would slip on a comfortable pair of jeans._

 _Oh spare me, Inner. And I thought you were supposed to disappear when I start being honest with myself. I'm dating Naruto, so you can go away now._

 _I'll only stop commenting when it stops being funny._

"GAAH!" Sakura screamed out loud. Between the aliens from another dimension, Sasuke's death, the Akatsuki, and the upcoming mission she needed to vent. So the medic broke free of her platinum blonde friend's iron grip and wrapped herself all up in Naruto for another kiss. Right in front of every one of her loved ones save for her parents.

After a minute, or what seemed like an hour, the two broke free with an audible pop. The onlookers could only gawk in silence, nobody wanted to ruin this moment for either of them.

"Lunch date at Ichiraku's?" She suggested.

"Can we make it breakfast? I'll miss you too much by then." He counter-offered.

"No, I want time to freshen up for our first date and look beautiful for you."

"You always look beautiful to me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, you know." She smiled.

"I'm counting on it, ya know." He smiled back.

One by one their friends dispersed, leaving the two newly formed couple to continue their walk back to Sakura's place. The entire way back they walked hand in hand, or held each other close, whatever the wind chill was like. Not a word was said between them, none were needed.

Finally they reached her front door and shared one last kiss good night, the promise of their lunch date the only thing making the next few hours of separation worth it.

Sakura shut the door and Naruto remained outside waiting for the lights to turn off. Finally they did and he was left in the hands of moonlight to guide his way home.

 _ **Hey Brat?**_ The Kyuubi softly spoke.

 _Yeah?_ Naruto replied giddily. Not even talking to the bastard fox was going to bring his mood down tonight.

 _ **Great job and all landing your vixen. Nice work.**_

 _Huh…thanks? I guess?_ Naruto replied, not used to receiving praise or anything positive from the Demon Fox.

 _ **Just one question. Why didn't you tell her that you were the one who complimented her forehead all those years ago and not that emo bastard you transformed into?**_

Naruto was almost taken back that the Fox had noticed that. Figures it would know everything going on with Naruto, but Naruto never assumed that he'd be watch all the time.

… _Because I failed in my promise to her to bring Sasuke back to her. The least I can do is let her keep the one good memory she has of her first love._

 _ **So you're willing to lie to her forever just so that she can cling to one good memory she has of that bastard?**_

 _Like I said before. So long as Sakura is happy, it's worth it._ The blond said with finality. The Fox offered no more words. Soon the thoughts faded from the orange ninja's mind and were replaced by the excitement that he had a date with his beloved Sakura-chan tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep a few minutes later completely content.

 **Author's Note: Don't think that just because this series of one shots is about to come full circle means that it is anywhere near over. cmartinHFD assures me that the two of us are in this for the long haul. So much so that we might even see little blond and pink haired children running around. Who they belong too? God only knows. Although causal readers are more than welcome to take an educated guess.**

 **NaruSaku forever.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**Author's Note: I wanted to take the time to personally thank the two guest reviews I have received so far that have left hate reviews to try to bring me down. Well jokes on those fuckwits, they have only increased my review count making my story seem all that more appealing. In honor of them, here's more of that "crack ship" we all love. Enjoy.**

Naruto could not remember waking up in such a good mood before in his life.

The sun shined a little bit brighter, the air was a little bit crisper, the toast he had for breakfast was just the right amount of brown with the butter all melted, and the orange juice seemed extra sweet today.

 _I wonder what has got me in such a great mood?_ He thought to himself.

His eyes wandered about his tiny apartment. From the carton of milk on his kitchen table that was about to expire (it was that 17th right?) to the pile of clothes scattered around the floor that weren't quite dirty enough to merit washing and the pile of clothes that definitely needed a wash. Naruto frowned at the thought of his inevitable chores and his eyes reached his tiny window sill garden. While his love for ramen was a well-known fact, only a few of Naruto's closest friends knew that he loved to garden. The act of watering and tending to pot plants was a calming exercise that the 3rd Hokage had tried to teach the boy to turn his mischievous energy into something constructive. He had failed miserably in that regard, but the blond still kept up a garden. It being one of the few past times that he shared with his surrogate grandfather. He tried to keep up a wide variety of plants; lilacs, lilies, daffodils, one of his favorites being the cherry blossom. It being the namesake to his teammate Sakura and- _HOLY crap-I'm-dating-Sakura-that-wasn't-a-dream!_ He frantically realized.

How could he forget something so important? Yet even now it felt too good to be true. As it dawned on him his mood only brightened.

 _I've got a date with SA-KU-RA! I've got a date with SA-KU-RA!_ He mentally sang to himself. He opened his eyes to look at the old clock on his wall that read 1:22 PM.

 _I'M LATE?! DAMN YOU KAKASHI!_ He mentally accused his teacher of rubbing off on him.

Miles away, Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment before returning to the page he was on.

Leaping from his seat Naruto scooped up his dishes and tossed them in the sink. No time to listen to the glass break he hopped in the shower. No time for the nitty gritty, he was over an hour late and only had time for the essentials.

 _Crotch, pits, hair and face._ He mentally listed. Remembering Pervy Sage's technique on a quick shower.

He quickly dried himself while gargling mouthwash, then picked up the least whiffy shirt he could find and threw it on underneath his usual orange jacket and pants. Slipping on his sandals, he pocketed his keys and wallet and spit out his mouthwash onto the concrete sidewalk.

Like an orange bat out of hell he took off towards his favorite restaurant; Ichiraku Ramen, the pinnacle of fine cuisine. At least that is what Naruto would say to anyone who asked.

The Whiskered Ninja soon arrived at the agreed upon meeting place, only to find Sakura to be nowhere in sight.

 _OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!_ He thought. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I FINALLY GET A CHANCE TO GO ON A REAL DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN AND I BLOW IT BEFORE THE DATE CAN EVEN BEGIN!_

"Oh hey, Naruto!" Sakura cried out.

The hopeless fool turned around to see the love of his life standing out there in the open, waving at him. She was dressed in a long light green turtle neck with a gust of sakura petals stitched into the side of the design. Wither her lower half she sported a black mini skirt that complemented her top and equally matching sandals more suited for casual fashion rather than their usual ninja work. Naruto noticed none of this as all he could focus on was his girlfriend's dazzling smile. Thinking back on it, it was the same smile he had seen her give Sasuke so many times in their past, but now it was reserved for him and him alone.

"Naruto? Earth to Baka?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her boyfriend who seemed to have been lulled into a trance.

"Hmmm…what?" He asked dazed.

"I said I was sorry that I was late. I kinda got held up picking out an outfit and well I guess Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on me." She joked.

Miles away, Kakashi looked up from the black stone monument which had inscribed upon it the names of the fallen shinobi of the last war, including some of Kakashi's best friends. He figured it was nothing and resumed his mourning/self-reflection.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in his trademarked way.

The two finished exchanging their pleasantries they continued on to Ichiraku's arm in arm. Occasionally they chatted about nonsense but mostly they were content to enjoying each other's company.

"So Naruto…" Sakura began out of the blue. "Is there a reason you are in your usual jacket?"

 _Oh crap._ "I ah…well we have Videl's bell test later so I thought it'd be best if I went in my usual clothes to save time…"

"Oh really?" Sakura asked with a slightly dark tone that made Naruto gulp.

 _ **Idiot, you're blowing it! Say these words exactly!**_ The Kyuubi commanded.

 _Wait, what?_

 _ **Just do it!**_

"So that way I could spend the most time with you on our date and not be late for our newest teammate." He robotically spoke off.

"Oh I see, that makes sense." Sakura chirped, a content smile returned to her face as she rested her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder.

 _Holy crap that was a good save! Thanks Fox._

 _ **Don't mention it kid. Just keep your eyes open during mating.**_

 _Da fuck does that mean?_

Inside of Sakura's mind…

 _Oh my God, I knew I was too over-dressed!_ Sakura mentally groaned. Plus it was Ichiraku's, what was she thinking?

 _You were thinking of dressing up nice for your boyfriend._ Her Inner self counseled.

 _And he's lying, he didn't plan that far ahead. Look, his hair is still damp. He probably just rushed out of his apartment and grabbed the first thing he could find._

 _You're right, Inner. But we can't call him out on it or we'll appear to doubt him and his good intention. Plus it still might be his actual intention, he does think of others very often._

 _True…punch him just in case though._

Back in the real world, Sakura slugged Naruto right in his arm that she was holding with her other arm. The boy winced at the sudden pain that his girlfriend had inflicted upon him.

 _I thought I was in the clear…_

 _ **You never are when it comes to females.**_ The Fox wisely told him.

"Sakura-chan, what was that for?" He whined.

 _Crap, we didn't plan this far ahead! What do I say?_

 _Don't worry Me, we got this. Just give me control for a second._

"I like to hear your reaction…" Sakura spoke aloud.

Naruto stared at her with an awkward expression at his girlfriend's curious interest.

No more words were said between the couple for the rest of the trip. That's when Sakura realized that the two of them had become the center focus of a lot of onlookers.

Ninja villages were always massive breeding grounds for gossip, the mixing of civilians and shinobi ensured that. So to see the up and coming apprentice to the 5th Hokage walking hand in hand with the infamous Uzumaki boy stirred up quite a lot of hushed whispers.

Sakura gave Naruto's hand a tighter squeeze, being mindful of her chakra enhanced strength this time around. She was not about to take any crap from any of the remnants of Naruto's hate club. He was a hero to this village and as dedicated a ninja as could be found. She would straight up murder anyone who would dare suggest otherwise.

That's when her _hero_ let go of her hand and fell to his knees.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked frantically, worried that he might have come down with some kind of fast acting illness. The blond began sobbing into the dirt.

"Naruto?" She asked, now more concerned than ever.

"Sakura-chan…it's horrible…" He said in a shaky voice. Sakura had absolutely no idea what he was going on about until he reached out and pointed at the building in front of them.

Sakura recognized their destination, Ichiraku's, which seemed to be covered in scorch marks and had a sign out front.

FIRE DAMAGE  
CLOSED FOR REPAIRS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE  
SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENIANCE

-Management

"I should have seen this coming." Naruto said. "God wouldn't give me something I love so much without taking something else away from me…"

Sakura could only stare down at her idiot boyfriend with an annoyed expression on her face. Typical of him to be so melodramatic about such things. Still, a part of her was happy that he offhandedly said that he loved her.

"Come on Naruto. We'll find somewhere else to eat." She patted him on the back.

Naruto groaned but stood up and was led away by his embarrassed girlfriend.

"We could go to the BBQ place, it's got stir fry and that's pretty similar to ramen."

 _ **Don't you dare whine about how stir fry is nothing like ramen when your vixen is trying to cheer you up!**_ The Fox warned his host.

 _Ok fine! Jeez Fox, what's up with your new talkative attitude anyway? Why are you being so helpful with me dating Sakura-chan?_

 _ **Because after 100 years of imprisonment, I've got a vested interest in seeing you score, as you humans might say.**_

 _Score?... YOU WANNA MATE- er, I mean, HAVE SEX WITH SAKURA-CHAN!?_

 _ **Pipe down brat. Our chakra networks are intertwined, so by a happy coincidence, our senses are intertwined as well.**_

 _So that means…_

 _ **Think of it as my compensation for when I inevitably let you use my stamina to rock that vixen's world.**_

 _I don't think I'm comfortable with this._

 _ **Try being in my shoes and having to spend the last 80 years sharing the experience of my two female hosts.**_

 _Wait, you had two other hosts besides me? What were their names?_

 _ **Why the Hell would I tell you that? It won't help either of us get laid.**_

 _Oh come on, now I'm curious._

 _ **Forget it brat, we may be stuck together but don't mistake us for friends. I would still very much like to break out of here. Now agree with whatever the vixen is saying.**_

"Naruto are you even listening to me?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Huh, what? Yes of course, I completely agree with what you are saying Sakura-chan." The blond tried to fake a smile but his girlfriend was far too smart for that.

"Naruto you haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?" She stopped walking a stood in front of her boyfriend as he stood on thin ice.

 _ **Deny everything and distract her with compliments.**_

 _No._

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I got pulled into a conversation with the Fox." He admitted. Sakura went wide eyed.

"You mean the Nine Tailed Fox inside you?" She whispered, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

"The very same."

While she had known for some time that her teammate was the host to the great demon fox, Sakura had never imagined that the Kyuubi could talk to Naruto. But in what way? Was it similar to how she talked to her Inner self?

"W-what did he tell you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, but he does approve of you and me." Naruto added.

"Oh… well that's…" Sakura was flabbergasted. Nine minutes into the first date and she had already learned more about the Kyuubi than months of research in the Hokage Archives had ever taught her. Every detailed account of the Kyuubi had described it as mass of chakra and hatred. Devoid of human emotion except for rage. Instead it seemed to have personal opinions if it had approved of Sakura dating its host. Did that mean that the Kyuubi _liked_ Sakura? It was a weird thought.

Unknown to either Sakura or Naruto, up on the rooftops crouched a mischievous figure. A young genin with brown hair and a blue scarf flapping in the wind. In his hand was a box of water balloons filled to the brim with paint. His eye fixated on his target with trained precision, mentally counting down for the moment to unleash his cargo. It was a simple plan, but as his boss had always told him regarding pranks, simple was often the best. Although the boss did stress that the best pranks were one's that the victims could also laugh at, this time the young ninja was acting out a vendetta and not simple good natured fun.

 _This is what you get, big bro._ The prankster thought. Until he noticed that his intended target was walking hand in hand with his pink-haired teammate, what's-her-face.

 _So you're with your girlfriend huh? No matter. Actually this is better, I was gonna get to her down the line for taking you away from me, but this works too._

The unsuspecting couple had entered the tunnel that was located underneath the building that the boy was hiding atop of. The tunnel was the length of a typical shop's width. At their pace, they would arrive on the other side in five seconds. The boy quickly gathered his paint filled balloons and got into position on the other side. He would have to strike approximately two seconds after the targets exited the tunnel. Naruto himself had taught the boy everything he knew about pranks, he would be on guard near exits, corners, choke points. Out in the open would be the best place to catch him off guard.

Finally the two love birds exited the tunnel standing even closer together. _This is almost too easy._

Now or never, the young ninja hurled his payload at the oblivious couple, all two dozen water balloons were directed right on target. If the prankster was a novice, he might have shouted at his victims to make them turn their heads so that he could witness their reactions, but knowing Naruto, that would give him all the time he needed to avoid the prank. _Hey Naruto, look out!_

Back on the ground, the blond in question sensed a threat. Reacting quickly, he shoved his girlfriend to the side to put some distance between her and whatever attack was coming Naruto's way. He whipped around only to feel the sensation of a cool liquid splash against his backside, then another, and soon a barrage of what seemed to be paint balloons exploded into Naruto's chest.

 _BULL'S EYE!_ The young ninja shouted in his head with giggling giddiness. He was sitting behind the concrete railing of the building, less he be spotted and give himself away. Oh no, the blond's day of terror was far from over. The prankster opened his eyes to begin phase two of his master plan was he was confronted face to face with a completely paint free Naruto.

"Oh hey Boss, fancy meeting you here-GAAH!" The boy choked out, the Shadow Clone of Naruto quickly grabbed the young ninja by the scruff of his neck and shushinned the two down to the streets where the real Naruto was waiting. Standing there covered in orange paint with an angry look on his face that the boy had never seen.

"Konohamaru, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" The paint soaked ninja ranted. To an outside observer who knew the history of the pair, seeing Naruto give a lecture to Konohamaru had only been imagined in nightmares.

"I was getting back at you, big bro!" Konohamaru said while struggling against his boss's Shadow Clone to no avail. _What the heck? Did the Pervy Sage's training include super strength?_

"What are you talking about? What did I do to you?"

"YOU IGNORED ME!" The brown haired boy cried, tears threatening to spill down his face.

"Huh?" Naruto said in shock.

"You leave for three years, promising me that when you get back you'd teach me some more awesome jutsus and we'd hang out some more! Maybe go on missions once I got my own team! Well I did, I came back from a mission with them and I hear that you've been back for two weeks! And you didn't tell me! I go out looking for you and you're off on another mission! You finally come back and you're off going on dates or whatever and and…and I missed you, Boss…" Konohamaru broke down.

Words failed Naruto, during his time back at the Leaf he hadn't even thought of Konohamaru, so much had been going on. Yet all the same, he felt completely selfish to let his little partner in crime feel abandoned. How often had Naruto felt that way during his childhood? And here he was with Konohamaru, the boy who was the first to idolize him, and he was making him cry. The kid was the closest thing Naruto had to a little brother. He had to make this right.

"Konohamaru, come here." Naruto motioned to Konohamaru to step forward and for his Shadow Clone to disperse. Both obeyed. Naruto then wrapped his protégé in a bear hug.

"Ack! Get off me, Boss!" Konohamaru scrambled to untangle himself from his mentor's arms.

"What? I thought big brothers were supposed to hug their little brothers or something?"

"Not in public, it's embarrassing!" Konohamaru blushed, hoping that his reputation wasn't tarnished. "Besides, you're covered in paint!"

Naruto smiled, finding an opportunity to tease the boy to get back at him for that prank. "Oh I think you owe me, now come here!"

"No way!" Konohamaru shouted in a mix of horror and laughter. Naruto then proceeded to chase Konohamaru around in circles in the street. Onlookers laughed at the cute display of brotherly affection.

"Come on, Konohamaru, I just wanna congratulate you on your great prank with a big, friendly hu-

Out of nowhere, Naruto was rocketed face first into a women's clothing store by his irate girlfriend's monster strength punch.

Standing over a tripped over Konohamaru in the middle of the street was Sakura covered head to toe in smashed fruit, complete with half a watermelon perched on the top of her head like a fez.

"BAKA! Knock me into a fruit stand will you? You've got a lot of nerve!" The fruit wearing girl huffed. The whole block went silent. Over the years most everyone had heard of the legendary temper of their Hokage. To see her apprentice showing off the same tendencies made it very clear to everyone that this girl was not to be crossed. _That poor boy._ They all thought in one way or another.

Much to everyone's relief, the boy in question emerged from the bombed out ruins of Lady Shu's Women's Apparel looking relatively in one piece. Except for what he was wearing.

Sakura's punch had somehow knocked the clothing off of Naruto and threw the rest of him into a neon pink maternity dress with green skinny jeans wrapped around his arms and a purple and orange polka dotted bra hanging off of his head like two mouse ears. The boy walked towards his girlfriend, rubbing his bruised cheek without noticing his new wardrobe.

The two teens looked over one another, taking in each other's appearance. The crowd was hushed. No one said a word…

 _SNORT_ Two lovebirds burst out laughing. The tension vanished and members of the crowd joined in.

"Oh my god (snickers) I'm so sorry, MADAM, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Ahahahah!" Sakura said while trying to catch her breath.

"OH HO, a lady am I? Hehe, well (bursts into another fit of laughter) well at least I don't look like a FRUIT! Hahaha!" Naruto said trying to hold back his tears.

The two started to lean on each other, drunk on their own giddiness. Naruto took some melon bits that had gotten stuck on Sakura's shoulder and plopped it in his mouth, earning him a gentle slap from Sakura. Who took a strawberry that was lodged in her cleavage and ate that in front of him.

Konohamaru thought this the best time to escape now among all the delightful confusion. Just silently slip back into the crowd and-"where do you think YOU'RE GOING?" The loving couple shouted at him in sync. Konohamaru knew that he was in for it now.

Naruto and Sakura looked over him like parents would look over their naughty child. Although Sakura looked less motherly and more stern punishment, while Naruto looked less tough father and more you-fucked-now-boy.

"You're not getting away that easy." Naruto lectured. "As punishment for interrupting my first date with Sakura-chan and nearly getting paint on her. You must-

Konohamaru braced himself for whatever horrible punishment lay in store for him.

"-Come join me for training at the gravity room."

"The gravity what now?" Konohamaru asked. Relieve washing over him that he wouldn't be forced to be Naruto's slave for a week or something like that.

"Long story, but some friends I met on my travels have this amazing training room that can increase your strength and speed a hundred times over in a matter of days. And I'd like you to join me on some training."

"You serious Boss?!" Konohamaru whooped, the thought of getting some one on one training with his surrogate brother was a dream come true.

"You betcha, I promised to train you when I got back didn't I? It's gonna have to be in a week though. Me and Sakura-chan have a mission tomorrow that is super important to the Leaf. But I promise you that as soon as I get back we'll do some one on one training. You can head over to the gravity room now to build up your endurance so that we can be on more level ground when I return. What do you say?"

"I SAY YES!" The boy ran up and hugged his big brother who returned the hug with a pat on the head.

After explaining where the gravity room was located, Konohamaru left in a hurry to catch up to his idol. Naruto waved goodbye to his little brother with a smile on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"That was an amazing thing you did for Konohamaru, Naruto. You're an amazing older brother."

"Oh I don't know about that. I just did what I thought was fair… Besides, what kind of sensei would I be if I just blew off my student when he asks for training?"

Kakashi gave a quick sneeze from the inside of the Hokage Tower broom closet.

"Bless you." Shizune said.

"Thanks." The Copy Cat ninja replied.

Back with the pairing we care about...

The blond gave a content sigh, grateful that he could be the brother to Konohamaru that Naruto never had.

"So are we gonna prank that little twerp back or what?" Sakura gave a devilish smirk looking off in the direction that Konohamaru left in.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a look of awe. "God do I love you."

Sakura giggled before pulling her boyfriend into a paint and dried fruit stained kiss.

"Shower at my place?" He suggested.

"God do I love you." She repeated back to him.

The two leapt off towards the Uzumaki residence while leaving their bra and their melon fez behind.

 **Author's Note: Did that ending feel unsatisfying? Well over at my co-author cmartinHFD's story Legacy of Heroes, there is more to the date where things get hot and heavy. Yes I am holding content hostage to make you read a crossover fic. Deal with it.**

 **Although as of 10/22 1:12 PM EST he has not posted the most recent chapter where this scene is featured. So you might have to wait until after 6 or 7 to read it. He is currently driving somewhere.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Date part 2

**Author's Note: Fuck it…here is that second part of the date. Don't say I never gave you guys anything.**

Back with Naruto and Sakura…

They had reached their destination and Naruto had finished fumbling with his keys to let them in. He seemed nervous, but Sakura was certain that it wasn't for the same reason she was nervous. Her suspicions were confirmed when she caught the glimpse of a Shadow Clone poofing out of existence. Leaving behind an absolute pig sty.

 _Dear God, and I thought that old lady's shop was a mess. Don't tell me all those detours we took was to give his clones time to clean up, and THIS is the result?_ Inner asked.

 _It's the thought that counts, I suppose._ Sakura replied back while eyeing a crusty pair of socks hanging off of the lamp shade.

 _We're gonna have to whip this boy into shape to get him anywhere near usable boyfriend material._

 _Seriously._

"Sorry about the mess Sakura-chan." Naruto sheepishly said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's ok Naruto, I'm sure you weren't expecting to be bringing a lady home with you so quickly." Sakura replied with a sultry expression. She patted the dumbstruck boy on the cheek before waltzing over to the bathroom, taking extra effort to sway her hips back and forth as painfully slow as possible for the poor boy to see.

 _That's right my little fox, eyes on the prize._

 _Woah Ho! Damn girl!_ Inner commented.

Naruto just stood there unable to speak a word while another part of his anatomy was screaming to say hello.

Inside his bathroom, Sakura began to strip off all her sticky, fruit smeared clothes. She gathered them all up in a bundle and made a big show of handing them outside of the bathroom, only exposing her right arm from behind the doorway.

"Naruto? Could you be a dear and wash these for me so I have something to wear when I get out?" That snapped the blond ninja out of his haze and he dumbly agreed, "Y-yes, ma'am!" He scampered off to find the laundry detergent and drier sheets.

 _Damn girl, we've got him wrapped around our little finger._

 _I know, right?_ Sakura gave a smile before locking the bathroom door. While she never wanted to take advantage of Naruto's kindness, being treated like a princess every now and again was also very enticing.

 _Now why did you go and lock the door? Our boy toy could have come in and 'helped us' with our back._

 _This is literally the first date. If Naruto wants to shower with me he is going to have to fucking work for it._

 _Oh we'll make him work alright. Heheheh…_ Inner chuckled to herself, imagining all the possibilities she could have with Naruto on a leash; both metaphorically and literally.

Sakura finished up her shower and left the bathroom feeling refreshed. Just then, Naruto re-entered his apartment empty handed, "So your clothes should be dry in half an hour Sakura- Naruto stopped when he noticed his girlfriend was out of the shower and sitting on his couch wearing only one of his green towels around her torso with another green towel wrapped around her head like a turban. –chan."

"Oh that's great, thank you Naruto." Sakura smiled, crossing her legs over one another. Naruto could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"You can use the bathroom by the way, I'll just relax over here." Sakura decided to play the disinterest card and stared at her nails like she was waiting for some imaginary nail polish to dry.

"I-um-uh…well that's…" The overwhelmed boy decided that he got his point across and left to enter the bathroom to begin his own washing up, preferably with a cold shower.

 _Geez, I thought you said you wanted to make him work for it. Not torture the poor boy._

 _No, it's just that Naruto has waited so long for me I thought I'd throw him a bone._

 _Oh you little….VIXEN!_

When Naruto exited his own bath he thought he had finally calmed himself down. Until he saw sitting in the exact same spot that he had left her in, only this time she was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his favorite T-shirts with the stylized froggy printed on the front that was 3 sizes too big for Sakura.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sakura said delighted to see him. She patted the seat next to her asking the blond to sit down. He wordlessly complied. Grateful that he had thought to bring his own fresh pair of clothes with him to his shower. If he hadn't Sakura would have been clearly about to see the tent he was pitching.

"Sakura…" Naruto looked over the love of his life, it was incredible how only two weeks ago he was ecstatic from just the opportunity to see her again after three years. Never in his wildest dreams would he be welcomed back and made her boyfriend so quickly. And to see her sitting comfortably in his apartment, wearing his clothes. It was like seeing your flag on captured enemy territory.

"I hope you don't mind that I took some of your clothes, there was just nothing else for me to wear and this shirt looked so comfy." She batted her eyelashes.

"No problem Sakura-chan. I mean that was one of my favorite shirts, but it looks good on you. Like, really good. Great even." He added.

"Why thank you. I was thinking of keeping it then. Maybe use it as pajamas." She subtlety told him. Naruto felt his heart race imagining Sakura wearing his favorite shirt to bed every night. If he ever got it back he would hang it up on his wall as a monument.

"Go right ahead." He said, trying to avoid her gaze so that she wouldn't notice his blush. She did.

"I'm ah, sorry about our date, it probably wasn't the best first date ever. We never got to go to lunch in the end."

"Yeah, it was pretty crummy. But we'll just have to practice that won't we?" She suggested. Naruto's face lite up and the certainty of more dates in his future.

"What do you say for our next date we plan for our ultimate revenge prank against Konohamaru?" Sakura suggested.

"I didn't know you were so into pranks Sakura."

"To be honest, I always found your pranks funny Naruto. Especially that first one you pulled on Kakashi-sensei or when you painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight. You always knew how to break up the monotony of everyday school life. I just wasn't honest about it so that I wouldn't alienate myself from some people." Naruto nodded, knowing exactly who she meant by _some people._

"But that has changed, Naruto. Being around you, I can be a lot more honest with myself." Sakura scooted closer to Naruto, their shoulders touching. "And if I'm being honest with myself right now, then I know of a way that we can salvage this date." She whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered at the feeling of her warm breath tickling his neck.

"I think I do too, Sakura-chan."

The two chunins leaned forward into each other for a kiss. At first it was a quick peck, then they dived right in. Unlike their first kiss in front of all their friends and loved ones, this new kiss was a lot more awkward and clumsy, more experimental. Here in the privacy of Naruto's living room they could try out new things they hadn't attempted for fear of scrutiny in front of other. As their tongues became more daring, so too did their hands. Sakura's traced up Naruto's chest over to his shoulders and finally wrapped around his neck bringing him in closer. While Naruto went the opposite direction, cupping Sakura's face before gently dragging down to her shoulders and skimming the sides of her breasts then wrapping themselves around her hips. Sakura played with Naruto's spiky locks while Naruto rubbed up and down Sakura's thighs.

After a minute, they separated with an auditable pop, leaving only a thin trail of saliva hanging between them. Ocean blue met sea green and they pressed against one another again.

This time Naruto's hands went up to feel Sakura's soft nape of her neck while Sakura trailed down to feel every crevice of Naruto's harden back muscles. Then she gave his tight butt a good squeeze.

"Hey no fair," he whispered between pecks on her lips, "I was being respectful."

"Too bad," she whispered back, "I wear the pants, so I get to set the tone." She gave his behind a small pinch.

"You wear the pants, do you?" He slyly asked. Naruto then lifted Sakura up by her bottom and pounced on the spot between her neck and her shoulder, eliciting a yelp from the pink haired vixen.

 _Naruto…_

 _Sakura-chan…_

Meanwhile, Videl was searching high and low for Naruto and Sakura, checking all the usual dating spots she could imagine; cute little cafes, bigger and more expensive restaurants, secluded spots along the park walk way, even the movie theater; but she couldn't find hide nor hair of the pair. Which actually gave her a decent tour of potential dating spots for her and Gohan. _Focus!_ She thought, she needed to find her good for nothing teammates already.

 _Oh screw it._

Videl focused her senses to search out for Naruto and Sakura. She had found them pretty easily, but the location where she found them and the fact that their energies were fluctuating rapidly set off some red flags. _'What in the hell are they do- Oh my god... On their first date?!'_ Videl thought with a blush covering her face.

 _"Videl this is King Kai. They aren't doing what you think they are doing. They are just making out."_

 _'Oh... Well that's different. I thought they were getting a little too-'_

 _"Nope. But you can snap them out of it if you want before they do."_ King Kai suggested. _"Also, be mindful of the future. I have a gut feeling that things are going to go upside down out there, so be careful."_

"I understand, King Kai. Thanks for the heads up." Videl sighed. Not only did she hate breaking up a romantic moment between her friends, but now she had to worry about a potential threat looming down upon them. But, Videl didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

 _'HEY! You two mind saving that shit for AFTER my test?!'_ Videl screamed into their minds.

"What the fuck was that?!" Naruto screamed.

 _'It's Videl... I have been waiting here with Kakashi-sensei for almost an hour now. Quit the tongue wrestling and get your asses here before I come drag you here by your hair damnit!_ ' Videl was clearly pissed off and the fact that she was being kept waiting for the new couples love fest didn't exactly calm her down any.

"Sorry, Videl! We didn't realize how much time had gone by. We're on our way now." Sakura said, her face redder than a beet.

"How are we talking this way anyway?" Naruto thought.

 _'I'll explain later, just hurry up alright?'_ Videl said sternly and cut the mental link.

 **Author's Note: So that last part with Videl was written by cmartinHFD. In case you were wondering how the two of us collaborate it is fairly straight forward. He assigns me scenes to work on (mostly narusaku) while he words on the rest of the scenes. Then we trade them back and forth; adding, commenting, suggesting, and sometimes omitting until our blobs of story segments merge together into a whole chapter. Personally I love this method. I've always enjoyed thinking up stories but writing the low action troughs that happen in between the exciting moments can be a slough. With a co-author, whenever my creative juices dry up he can take over to let me recharge or vice versa and the story continues to be written. Meaning more frequent and consistent updates for the readers and a sense of accomplishment for the author's. Plus when we both get stuck we can throw ideas back and forth to resolve it. More authors should try it out. Just be sure to set ground rules at the start, namely who has the final say on what gets published in the main story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tenchi Seal

**Author's Notes: Woah man, that most recent chapter of Legacy of Heroes was a doozy. I think I must have written 15 pages worth of content in one 12 hour sitting just to get it published. I don't mind though, it is such a pleasure to write with someone you can work with. I can share in the glory by reading all the reviews posted and watching the story stats go up. Now comes the point where I tell you guys to go read Legacy of Heroes if you want to read the rest of what I wrote, but to tell you the truth it is mostly action and suspense based. And I know you guys don't want that. No, action and suspense are for dumb jocks and little girls, we're here to get our romantic undertone on.**

 **So here is the juicy bits from the Tenchi bridge, a narusaku moment very near and dear to my heart.**

Back at the ruins of the Tenchi bridge, Kakashi had been playing the most intense game of keep away in his life.

Naruto had gone completely ballistic, the Kyuubi had poisoned his mind and he could no longer tell friend from foe. He attacked anything that moved, yet he seemed especially drawn to Sakura. What especially wasn't helping matters was that Sakura had chosen that exact moment to go into a daze. Forcing Kakashi to have to jump around her daydreaming ass weighing him down.

Meanwhile Yamato was attempting to seal away the Kyuubi chakra in Naruto, but it was proving impossible. Naruto would just break free of any restraints Yamato put on him and the wood user was starting to run low on chakra.

Inside Sakura's mind, memories were flashing all around her.

" _My dream is to one day be the greatest Hokage ever. Then the villagers will stop hating me and treat me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."_

" _Nice to see you're back, Master!"_

" _But I can do it! I'm awesome!"_

" _Hey, Sakura-chan. Can you help me get the hang of this?"_

" _DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN!"_

" _Don't worry Sakura-chan, this'll be a piece of cake."_

" _Sakura-chan, wha-what happened to your hair?"_

" _If you let yourself lose that crazy Sasuke-chaser you'll be a disgrace to all women!"_

" _I vow to win…"_

" _Hey Sakura-chan!"_

" _Hey Sakura-chan!"_

" _Sakura-chan…"_

" _Don't you worry one bit! I'll bring Sasuke back to you in no time! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

" _I never go back on my word. Cause that is my shinobi way."_

" _Hey Sakura-chan."_

" _God do I love you…"_

With every flash of her memories, Sakura tried to fill the image of Naruto with this new image of the demon he had become, it just didn't add up.

 _This…this isn't Naruto!_ Sakura thought as she felt her mental projection being twirled around to face her inner self.

 _No shit! Now get out there! Naruto needs you!_ Her inner self screamed.

Sakura was snapped back into reality where she was being held in Kakashi's arms while he dodged another one of Kyuubi Naruto's slash attacks. She untangled herself from her sensei's arms and stood up.

"Is your head back in the game, Sakura?" Kakashi demanded. There was no time for niceties.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sakura replied, not taking her eyes off of Naruto as he tried to dislodge his arm which had gotten stuck after that last attack hit the ground.

"Good, then heal up Yamato. He's the only one that can seal the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll keep Naruto distracted." Before Sakura could say a word in reply, Kakashi had already sprinted towards the Jinchuriki. His Sharingan uncovered and working overtime to anticipate the raging Jinchuriki's movements. He fired off the appropriate signs to active his Lightning Blade technique. Although instead of thrusting his fingertips into the Kyuubi vessels flesh, he struck him with his open palm, sending an electric shock pulsing through the Kyuubi host. It wasn't enough though, as the boy simply grew angrier. Kakashi jumped over his target as the vessel thrashed about. Kakashi struck again, this time hitting the boy's lower back and then his thigh, still no effect. Three pulses of electric current through a target's nervous system was always more than enough to incapacitate them. Either the Fox's chakra was nullifying Kakashi's lightning jutsu or the demon chakra itself was controlling Naruto's movements.

While Kakashi played tag with the mini demon fox, Sakura was hard at work restoring Yamato's chakra.

"We need a plan." Yamato spoke in between grunts of pain. His muscles felt incredibly sore after just a short time dodging Naruto's attacks.

"I thought Kakashi said you could seal away the Kyuubi's chakra?" Sakura asked, forcing herself to focus on her patient instead of her boyfriend.

"I can, but it takes time to drain the Kyuubi's chakra away and I can't pin Naruto down. It's all that damn gravity training he does. It increased his base strength to unimaginable levels and the Kyuubi chakra only enhanced that so my wood isn't enough to hold him still." Yamato explained. That set a light bulb off in Sakura's head.

"Captain Yamato, do you think you have enough chakra to seal the Kyuubi chakra away?"

"Yeah, but only to seal it away. That things are going I'd need the chakra of two other Jounin to be able to hold Naruto down." Sakura stopped her mystic palm technique midway through healing Yamato. "What are you-

"Alright, get ready to seal him." Sakura tightened her black gloves, a habit she developed whenever getting ready for a tough fight.

"Sakrua, you're not planning on fighting Naruto are you? Me and Kakashi can handle this, we just need to wait for Kakashi to wear Naruto down so that- Sakura, wait!" Yamato shouted as Sakura made a bee line for Naruto at speeds barely visible to the human eye.

Kakashi was on his last leg fighting against Naruto, literally, one of Naruto's swipes had cut into one of his leg tendons and he was finding it difficult to put any weight on his right leg. Soon adrenaline would wear off and that would be it. He'd have to try something lethal if things didn't improve.

Naruto lunged at Kakashi who was preparing his chakra for another quick leap when the enraged Jinchuriki found himself yanked back down to the ground by his tail.

On the other end was Sakura holding the end of one of his tail. The bloody chakra smeared across her shirt as the actual Kyuubi chakra burned her skin. Tears were streaking down her cheeks yet a look of pure determination could be seen in her green eyes.

"Sakura, are you crazy? Get back!" Kakashi screamed, but it was too late. Kyuubi Naruto got over the shock of the girl's boldness of grabbing his tail and lunged at her. Instead of dodging back, she stepped into the Jinchuriki's path, managing to pin the boy's arms into an iron grip hug.

The Kyuubi vessel thrashed about with all his strength, but Sakura had been training in the gravity room as well. Which her chakra enhancing her already impressive base strength, the most the Jinchuriki could do was dig his claws into her backside. Every slash felt like hot iron nails being dragged across her back, but Sakura refused to yield. Naruto was in there somewhere and if enduring this pain meant bring him back then she would endure it for as long as it took. She rested her cheek on her boyfriend's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Shhhhh, be still Naruto, be quiet. It'll all be over soon." The Jinchuriki continued to fight against her, but could not break free.

Neither Kakashi nor Yamato could believe what they were seeing. They also couldn't decide which was more unbelievable; that Sakura thought she could hold down a raging Kyuubi chakra enhanced Naruto or that it was working. Either way Yamato wasted no time in raised the necessary pillars to begin the sealing. He had never attempted this jutsu on the real thing before, and especially never when there was a third party involved. This could kill Sakura by sucking out her own chakra along with the Kyuubi's. Not that it mattered, they were out of options. Yamato slammed his palms down onto the ground.

"SEAL!" He shouted, twelve pillars release tentacles of chakra that wrapped around the forms of Sakura and Naruto. The two of them were wrapped in a cocoon of glowing green chakra before the chakra extended a sign arm to meet Yamato's outstretched arm. Slowly, ever so slowly, the chakra receded until it came from a single point on Naruto's chest. Dragging along with it the bloody Kyuubi chakra that had been covering him. Soon Kakashi and Yamato could see the blond's golden locks again, then his face with skin colored an angry red to match the look of overwhelming pain upon his face. The poor boy moaned in pain, just barely conscious. All the while he was held in place by the pink haired medic who refused to let go.

Once all the evil chakra had been absorbed, Naruto slumped against Sakura's embrace. She didn't even recoil when the young man's entire weight was brought down against her. She was prepared to endear all that and more.

"Sakura…" Kakashi called out when Sakura went a few moments without moving.

The girl shifted her weight and lowered her boyfriend gently down to the ground. Making extra sure not to agitate his burned skin more than necessary and that he was comfortable while laying down. Once she was satisfied that he was comfortable, she unzipped his jacket and got to work healing Naruto's burns.

Neither men said a word. Neither dared to break the tranquil silence. Although each secretly wished that they too would be lucky enough to find a girlfriend as gentle and caring as Sakura.

The moment was ruined when Yamato received radio chatter from his clone.

"Kakashi." He whispered, not wanting to break Sakura's concentration. "My wood clone reports that Orochimaru and Kabuto are retreating back to their hideout. My wood clone is pursuing but…"

"But?" Kakashi whispered back, his patience long since spent.

"He believes that Videl has been kidnapped by them. No idea what they plan on doing with her." The wood user reported.

"Shit…" Kakashi whispered. His gaze fell upon his two former Genin students. Unknown to him, Sakura had heard them but continued to focus on healing Naruto.

 _One crisis at a time…_

 **Author's Note: And scene!**

 **What did you think? I hope I added enough intensity to the hug, really emphasize Sakura's feelings behind it. I'll probably have her be even more blatant about it next chapter. Until then, leave a review telling me what you liked, what you disliked, what you were iffy about, whatever. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, favoriting, and following. Getting those little emails in the middle of a long day at college always puts a smile on my face. Plus they usually lead me to new profiles that can be counted on to have interesting narusaku stories listed that I haven't read yet.**

 **See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tenchi Aftermath

At the remnants of the Tenchi bridge…

Too much time had passed for Sakura's liking. How much time had passed exactly, she didn't know. An hour? A few minutes? It didn't matter because she was _still_ in the process of healing Naruto.

 _Why is this taking so long? Why isn't the Kyuubi helping to speed up Naruto's healing?_ She thought. For once, her Inner self was at a loss for words.

 _Naruto…_ Inner Sakura thought.

If there was one thing the Demon Fox was good for it was the enhanced healing he provided for his vessel. Sakura had spent more than enough time in the burn ward to know that the rate of Naruto's recovery was taking a lot longer than it normally would even if he was a normal human.

 _Woah there girl, are you trying to suggest that our Baka is a demon?_ Inner Sakura berated Sakura.

 _I meant that he isn't normal, he's Naruto. And I never meant that in a bad way. Where did that come from anyway?_

 _We don't know, I-I'm just nervous…I've never seen Naruto so…_

 _It's fine Inner. His recovery might be slow, but it is consistent. His life isn't in any danger._

 _Good, that's good…I think I'll just pop over to Master Control and get our emotions straightened away. No doubt those girls are going crazy with everything that…yeah…_ Inner said while scampering off to who knows where.

Sakura sighed. It was a weird change up that she would have to consult her Inner self when usually it was the other way around. Maybe it was because on the inside she wanted to freak out and demand answers while the higher part of her brain knew enough to maintain her focus on the situation at hand.

Once Sakura returned to the Leaf she would have to thank Lady Tsunade for all those stress tests she put the young medic through. To be able to stay calm and collected even while you wanted to tear your own hair out was an invaluable skill.

"Sakura…" Came a voice back in reality.

Sakura looked up for just long enough to realize that it was Kakashi who had spoken to her. Immediately she returned to her work. "What is it Kakashi-sensei? In case you haven't realized I am trying to concentrate." She said with an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to get our bearings. What can you tell me about Naruto's status?" Kakashi asked. Typical of him to be the one to remind Sakura that they were still on a mission and that there was more to the world than healing Naruto.

"…Right. I applied a sedative jutsu to ease the patient's pain and lower his BP. Once his breathing and pulse became regular I gave him a quick chakra scan, which revealed no broken bones or severed arteries, so his life isn't in any immediate danger. The main problem is the patient's multiple 2nd and 3rd degree burns all over his body. To combat his skin from drying up and restricting his lungs from expanding I applied a water based jutsu that moistens the patients skin. With that in place I am in the process of using the Mystic Palm technique to excel cell growth to replace the patient's dead cells." Sakura listed off her medical report. It was just like she was back with Tsunade practicing on patients in the burn ward and was asked to explain her step by step process.

"In English, Sakura." Her squad leader asked.

Sakura looked back up, offended that Kakashi would use that tone with her during this situation.

"The patient is not combat ready, Sir." She reported, not willing to bring herself to think of the man beneath her as anything other than her patient. It was something else that Tsunade had taught her, perhaps the most crucial thing. In the most critical moments, you must never think of a patient as your friend. Treating loved ones leads to emotional decisions and emotional decisions lead to bad calls.

 _Hello? Can you guys here me?_ A voice in Team 7's collective heads asked.

 _Gohan?_ Kakashi thought. _Is that you?_

 _Yeah, it's me. I sensed a massive power fluxuation coming from your team's direction and now I can't sense Videl's energy. What happened?_

 _The mission encountered a massive hiccup. Orochimaru showed up, Naruto went ballistic and is out cold now, and Videl was captured by Orochimaru._

 _Shit, Videl…_ Gohan thought.

 _Gohan I hate to ask this, but do you have any more senzu beans on you? Naruto could sure use the pickmeup right now._

 _Yeah sure, I've got a few beans left. I'm already on route to your location. I'll be there in a few moments and we can rescue Videl together._

 _Understood._ Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, finally some good news.

While both Kakashi and Yamato were overjoyed at the thought of some back up, Sakura felt dejected. All her frantic struggles and worry over the last few minutes were now wasted. Soon Gohan would arrive with his magic bean and Naruto would be good as new. Rendering what meager help Sakura could provide to Naruto who already had accelerated healing even more pointless.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Captain Yamato." Sakura said. The ANBU captain perked up at the sound of his codename.

"That jutsu you used to seal Naruto. Could you teach it to me?" The girl asked.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. That jutsu I used uses wood style kekki genki, unique only to the 1st Hokage. I am just lucky enough to have his cells implanted into my DNA and survive. Thanks entirely to our very own snake friend." Sakura frowned. Just how far did that bastard's influence go to ruin other people's lives?

"It's part of the reason he was chosen to join us on this mission Sakura." Kakashi commented.

"It's always like this, huh?" Sakura asked. The two jounin raised confused eyebrows.

"The only things I can do for Naruto…are so small and insignificant…" A single tear ran down the girl's face, finally let loose.

"Sakura, no. Don't you think that, don't you ever think that." Yamato stated, much to the surprise of Kakashi. "What you did today, what you are doing now, is invaluable not only to Naruto, but to all of us on the team." Sakura looked up, a glimmer of hope ready to show itself on her face.

"We never would have stopped Naruto if it wasn't for you. And we sure as Hell wouldn't be able to provide the medical care for him that you are doing now." Yamato pointed out.

"Besides, it's not about the size of what you can do for Naruto, but your feelings behind it." Yamato wisely stated.

"Sakura, even I can tell that you truly care for Naruto."

 _Yeah, no shit Woody. He's only our boyfriend and the love of our life._ Inner Sakura stated.

 _Nice to hear that you are back to normal._ Sakura thought.

 _Yup, good as new._ Inner Sakura pounded her chest the way Naruto would to show that she was ready for action.

"Thank you, Captain Yamato." Sakura sighed in relief. Just then Naruto began to stir and Kakashi could see a flying silhouette on the horizon.

 **Author's Note: I'm not too satisfied with this segment. The Tenchi Bridge was the defining moment in the manga that cemented my love of narusaku forever. The depiction I have written that focuses more on the mentality of Sakura in the aftermath of Naruto's rampage in this story seems to be both necessary and a disservice to the original source material that it is based upon. But maybe that is the point and I'm just over thinking it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween everybody! To celebrate everyone's favorite night of terror I bring you something truly scary, Naruto wanting to break up with Sakura. Enjoy.**

Sometime later, five miles east of the Tenchi bridge…

The remnants of Team 7 were sprinting around the mile wide crater created by Orochimaru and Kyuubi Naruto's battle. At least 640 acres of forest were wiped off the map like a giant finger had descended from on high to smudge the spot of land into dirt. To the initiated, such as Kakashi and Yamato, it was just another battle scar upon the land, seen a million times over during the course of the last war. For Naruto, it was a sobering reminder of the terribly awesome power he possessed deep within himself, and that was not a flattering thought. Such destruction happened because he let the seal slip, just a single crack in the barrier was all the Fox needed to erode Naruto's thoughts and send him on a rampage. That wasn't the worst of it though…

Naruto looked to his Sakura-chan who was also looking at the destruction _he_ had caused. Her face held a kind of frightened awe. But even that wasn't what troubled Naruto the most. It was her back, or at least what was on her back before Gohan had given her the senzu bean. The back of Sakura's vest was torn to shreds, even now Naruto could still see the outline of claw marks. Not even Naruto was so dim to not put two and two together.

"Sakura-chan...I think we should stop seeing one another."

"If this is about the 9 tailed fox I already told you its fine."

"No Sakura! It's not fine!" Sakura looked back at her boyfriend. He never called her just Sakura of wasn't being serious. Kakashi and Yamato looked back at the couple, wondering if they should intervene now and delay their talk or waste time now sorting it out and have the whole team be focused.

Sakura decided for them. "Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, could you give us a minute?"

"We'll scout ahead. Wrap this up quick you two." Kakashi warned. He and Yamato poured on the speed, giving the couple some privacy.

Sakura wanted to keep talking while they kept sprinting, but Naruto had different ideas. He leapt down to the ground and waited for Sakura who had to sprint back towards him.

"It's over Sakura…" Naruto looked at his feet.

"No Baka, it isn't." Sakura walked up to her idiot boyfriend to give him a hug but he stepped back.

"Sakura! I can't! I hurt you!" He frantically shouted, on the verge of pulling his hair out.

"You didn't mean to Naruto, it was an accident." She softly said.

"It was a mistake! No, not a mistake, it was bigger than that! I almost got you killed!" He sputtered out.

"Naruto…" Sakura felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I was angry! So angry, at Orochimaru that I wanted to hurt him. And I tapped into the Fox's chakra, and I let him in, and I lost control! And Sakura, I hurt you!"

"Naruto, you didn't-

"The claw marks on your back. Don't you DARE tell me I didn't do that to you!" Naruto's own tears streaked down his face.

"You didn't mean to-

"I'm the Jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox! It's my responsibility to keep the Demon Fox at bay and prevent stuff like this from happening! If you're around me…the Fox might hurt you again…" He choked.

Sakura stepped closer but Naruto grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"I couldn't bare it, I couldn't bare it if I ended up hurting you like that again. I can barely bare it now after it's happened. And if next time I ki…I kil…" He couldn't even say it. He was hyperventilating. His knees were weak. Sakura took this opportunity to step closer and wrap her boyfriend in a hug. This time he didn't pull back from her. Naruto felt his cheek pressed close against the back of Sakura's head, a part of him felt bad for getting tears and snot in her hair, but the rest just wanted to relish the feeling of her soft hair pressed against his face and the feeling of her arms draped around him in a gentle-wait now the hug felt tight…TOO TIGHT!

Sakura had brought the blond idiot in as close as possible with her chakra enhanced hug. The two of them could actually here Naruto's spine cracking.

"Sakura-chan, too tight! Too tight! It hurts!" He wheezed out.

"GOOD! It should hurt! You stupid, stupid, lame brained, dimwitted, dumbass, idiot, Baka of a dunce!" She sobbed. Her own tears and dripping down Naruto's backside. All at once her grip loosened to a much gentler hug with just enough iron grip to ensure that the clueless boy wasn't going anywhere.

"You're always pushing yourself too hard, making me worry about you, and then you say you think it would be better if I wasn't around you anymore? How do you think that makes me feel?"

Naruto couldn't respond. Leave it to Sakura to be the brains of the relationship.

"It hurt worse than when I crushed your ribs just now. I said I was going to stand by your side through thick and thin until the end. Did you think I was just saying that? That was my promise of a lifetime to you." Sakura cradled her head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Sakura-chan."

"You are not the Demon Fox. You are Naruto Uzumaki. Say it!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Louder!"

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, YA KNOW!"

"Damn right you are, shannaro. And I know for a fact that Naruto Uzumaki would never hurt me. So if I have to wrestle with the Kyuubi every time he gets past your seal in order to be with you, well you tell that damn Fox that I'll take him on anytime, anywhere. Neither of you are getting rid of me that easily."

Naruto was crying even louder now. He couldn't help it, God damn he did not deserve someone so amazing to be so devoted to him.

"You remember when Iruka gave us that speech at the end of the 2nd exam of the chunin exam? He said you needed to improve your heaven or your brains and I needed to improve my earth or body."

Naruto chuckled. "How could I forget? I guess that makes us earth and heaven right?" He smiled for the first time since waking up to see Sakura kneeling over him.

"Yeah, it does. I consider you to be my sunshine, Naruto. And if you're my heaven, then I'll be your earth. I'll be the thing that keeps you grounded and lets you rest your weary body." At this statement Naruto laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just…you certainly put a lot of thought into this. No wonder you're the brains of this operation, Sakura-chan. It's what I love about you. Well, one of the things anyway."

"Baka, I'm the brains because you are such an idiot."

"Yeah I am, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

The tenchi lovers just stood there in each other's embrace for a few minutes more. Either of them would give anything to let this moment go on forever. As always, they were needed elsewhere.

"We really need to go save Videl now…" Naruto said.

"Yeah we do…" Sakura replied.

"Even though Gohan has probably got everything all under control?" The blond asked.

"It would be rude if we didn't make the effort to show up…" The pinkette replied.

"Right…are we good?"

"Of course we are…"

"So does that mean you'll heal my broken ribs now?"

"No, my heart still kinda hurts because you suggested that we break up over something so stupid." Sakura teased.

"Sakura…"

"I know, I know…It just seemed stupid to me that you would ever give up on something…"

"Huh…yeah you're right, that doesn't sound like me at all."

"Course I'm right, I'm the brains remember?"

"Which makes me the beauty." He smirked.

"Baka, I'm the beauty."

"No fair, you're already the brains."

"Shut up, you're the muscles and you'll like it."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Sakura-chan." She slugged him in the gut for that one.

"Idiot, the moment's ruined." Sakura sighed and untangled herself from her idiot boyfriend's embrace. Time to get serious.

"Ok Beauty Queen, we still have a rookie teammate to save. Let's go!" Sakura ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" The two of them sprinted off into the trees with a renewed vigor, each feeling lighter than ever before.

 **Author's Note: Doesn't it just chill you to the bone?**


	11. Chapter 11: NaruSaku meets MinaKushi

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait to update this. Things got hectic at school and my time has been more preoccupied with writing the next arc to Legacy of Heroes. Of course if you already follow that story then you would have already read this. So the only logical reason you would want to read this chapter is to read the Author's Notes I write. If that's the case, then thank you for taking a vested interest in my thought process.**

Tsunade was in the process of gathering the paperwork necessary to assemble a taskforce consisting of a company's worth of ninja to hunt down a duo of Akatsuki members that had been spotted in the Fire Country. She was halfway considering asking Gohan to join the Leaf's forces for this assignment when she heard a knock at the door. Before she could even reply, Naruto burst through the entryway, much to the displeasure of the Hokage's apprentice and secretary.

"Baka! You can't just go barging in like that!" Sakura scolded, trailing right behind the blond.

"Relax, Sakura-chan! Granny said it was urgent so I'm sure she was expecting us." Naruto said with easy going grin on his face. Tsunade couldn't help but smile too at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Its fine, Sakura. At least this time it is. Next time I'll throw you out the window if you barge in here again unannounced." Tsunade casually threatened.

"Sure thing, Granny. So what is it you wanted to see us for? Is it some awesome new mission? A Priestess that needs escorting? An old enemy nation of the Leaf come out from hiding that you need us to go preemptively tromp? Whatever it is I'm ready for it!" Naruto said, getting excited. Sakura could only shake her head at her boyfriend's childish antics. Which, while endearing and something she loved, needed to be distributed in small doses.

"Sorry, brat, no mission for either of you, but I do have a couple of people who have been dying to meet you and Sakura. And I think you will enjoy meeting them as well." Tsunade smirked.

"Really, I don't see anyone here with us." Naruto said looking around.

"These two aren't actually here with us, but I've asked King Kai to contact them and set up a mental link between the four of you."

 _Hey there Naruto, Sakura._ King Kai spoke into both their minds.

 _Yo, King Kai, what's up?_ Naruto replied.

 _Oh you know, just the overseeing God of the Northern Universe acting as the gofer of one bossy mortal._

 _What was that?_ Tsunade butted in, sending a shiver down everyone's spine.

 _Nothing, nothing._ King Kai hastily replied.

 _Whipped._ Naruto said.

 _Shut up. Look, I've got Minato and Kushina waiting on the other line and I've got other things to do. So Naruto, grab Sakura's hand and the both of you close your eyes. You'll want to get a good look at these other two._

The two shinobi nodded and did just that. As soon as they closed their eyes the bright and sunny room seemed to turn pitch dark immediately. Naruto and Sakura could feel their feet still planted on the carpet inside the Hokage's office and feel each other's hands, but it felt far away. Even with their eyes closed, Naruto and Sakura could still see one each other standing next to one another clear as day. The distant feeling of warm sunlight shining through the Hokage office windows seemed to be overpowered by the cold isolation of the mental realm they now occupied. It was comforting to know that the two of them had each other to keep company.

 _Hello, Naruto._ Came a beautiful voice. Quickly, Naruto and Sakura turned around towards the source of the voice and saw two distinct figures: a man and a woman. The man was tall with blue eyes and long spiky blond hair, similar to Naruto, wearing a white trench coat over a standard jounin uniform with a leaf headband on his forehead. The way he carried himself gave a sense of relaxed authority and power. The woman (who Sakura deduced was the source of the voice) was a head shorter than the man with violet eyes, a more roundish face like Naruto's, and extremely long red hair that almost went down to her ankles. She was wearing a simple dress with an apron, common attire for a housewife, yet she too carried an aura of nobility even as she smiled in a slightly mischievous way, kind of like how Naruto smiles when he is waiting for you to pick up on a joke he already knows. Come to think of it, the more Sakura looked at the two strangers, the more similarities she could make between them and Naruto. Something started to click in Sakura's head, but they couldn't be…

 _Um, hello?_ Naruto said, not sure what to make of the two strangers.

 _Naruto,_ the woman spoke. _It is so great to finally see you again. It has been far too long._

 _I'm sorry, do I know you?_

 _No, I suppose you wouldn't remember us. You were barely a half an hour old when we last saw you._

 _Half an hour? Are you crazy lady? Start making sense._

Sakura could only stare at Naruto. Was he seriously this thick headed, those two were obviously-

 _Oh come now Naruto, why don't you try to guess who we are?_ The woman spoke as a mother would to her cute little child. Naruto closed his mental projection eyes to really concentrate. Finally the realization came to him.

 _You're Gaara's mom aren't you!_ Naruto pointed at the woman and declared. Sakura did a massive face palm while the man and the woman who was obviously not Gaara's mom just looked dumfounded.

 _Baka! Of course that isn't Gaara's mom!_ Sakura scolded while bringing her fist down on her clueless boyfriend's empty skull.

 _Ouch! Come on Sakura, of course she is, she has to be. Look at her hair, it's the same shade as the Kazekage's, ya know._ Naruto pointed out while shielding his head from more of his annoyed girlfriend's blows.

 _Um…that's not…_ The man spoke up for the first time. Worried that his son might have been dropped on his head at some point.

 _I am NOT the Kazekage's mother, ya know!_ The woman shrieked, having lost her patience with her dimwitted son.

 _Well his aunt then? Who else has such red- Wait, did you just say 'ya know'?_ The lightbulb finally went on and Sakura ceased her beatings.

 _Did I really say that? Sorry, I get over excited really easily and it just slips out sometimes._ The woman sheepishly explained while rubbing the back of her neck the way Naruto usually does when he is embarrassed. Naruto felt the onset of tears coming on.

 _But did you finally figure it out? Took you long enough, ya know._ Slowly, Naruto got to his feet, never taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman.

 _That's right, I'm your-_ She never got to finish her sentence for she was interrupted by the blond boy glomping her for all he was worth. His arms ensnaring her in the tightest hug he could muster. He was literally shaking from melancholy.

 _I…I've always wanted…to meet you…Mom…_ Naruto sniffed out through tears of joy. His mother had a soft smile on her face as she gently hugged her son back. The man's face was full of pride as he saw his son hug his mother for the first time. Sakura was at a complete loss for words. She cupped her hand over her mouth, tears threatening to fall, it was so beautiful.

After a minute, Naruto pulled away with the biggest smile on his face, not since Sakura-chan had asked to be his girlfriend was he this happy.

 _There are so many things I want to ask you, ya know!_

 _Hold on there, Naruto, don't you want to be introduced to the man over there?_ Kushina pointed at Minato who had been waiting patiently in the background. Wondering if her son could pick up on the man's identity quicker.

Naruto's attention turned to the man in the white trench coat and immediately his expression fell.

 _I recognize you._ Everyone was taken back with the blond's dark shift in tone.

 _You're Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage._ Sakura's eyes shot open. How could she not realize it sooner? The man before her was a spitting image of the Fourth's portrait hanging in the Hokage Office. Or course it was, it was his picture. His face was in all of Sakura's history textbooks about the Leaf. His face was the on the freaking mountainside hanging over the village for Sage's sake!

 _Yeah, that's right, but can you tell us who else I am?_ Minato teased the boy like a father would tease his son.

 _Yeah, YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE THAT SEALED THE NINE-TAILED FOX INSIDE ME!_ Naruto slugged the Fourth Hokage right in the gut, doubling the older blond over.

 _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE BECAUSE YOU DID THAT?!_ Sakura had to run up and secure Naruto into a full nelson to stop him from assaulting the deceased Hokage further.

 _ALL THE VILLAGERS HATED ME! ALL THE ABUSE, THE ISOLATION, THE BEATINGS! ITS ENOUGH TO DRIVE A PERSON CRAZY! THEY DIDN'T EVEN TREAT ME LIKE A PERSON! EXCEPT FOR A FEW OF MY FRIENDS! AND EVEN THEN THE FOX'S CHAKRA MADE ME HURT THEM! IT MADE ME HURT SAKURA-CHAN! YOU MADE ME HURT SAKURA-CHAN!_ Naruto screamed. 15 years of abuse finally spilling out at its source.

Now Kushina got in on physically holding Naruto back. _Naruto, STOP! It's not what you think!_ She pleaded.

 _NO, ITS ALL HIS FAULT! HE TOOK ME AWAY FROM YOU MOM! I BET HE KILLED YOU TOO AFTER HE STOLE ME FROM YOUR ARMS! JUST SO THAT THERE WOULD BE NO ONE ALIVE TO TARNISH HIS REPUTATION WHEN HE SEALED THE DEMON FOX INSIDE A RANDOM BABY BOY!_

 _THAT'S ENOUGH, YA KNOW!_ Kushina pounded her son's head in harder than Sakura had ever done, slamming the boy head first into the floor. Everything grew quiet.

 _I didn't…use a random baby boy…_ Minato wheezed out. _I would never…ask a parent to make a sacrifice I wouldn't be able to make with my own son…_

This got Naruto to look up in astonishment. _What?_

 _He's saying that he is your father, dumbass._ Sakura huffed out, her patience spent after holding back Naruto during his well-justified temper tantrum. Her hands were on her knees as she stood over Naruto. While Kushina had retreated to Minato's side to check on him.

 _Yeah, and hoooooly crap! That means our hubby is the son of the Fourth Hokage. That makes him like, royalty!_ Inner Sakura raved. Everyone's gaze turned to the fifth apparition to appear in this mental conversation. Who looked exactly like Sakura, only with more curvaceous features.

 _Just went from an 8 to a 9.5._ Inner Sakura said mostly to herself.

 _Excuse me, who are you?_ Minato asked.

 _9.5? Why not a 10?_ Naruto inquired.

 _Inner, what are you doing here!_ Sakura shrieked.

Inner Sakura ignored everyone's questions and chose to focus on Naruto.

 _Yeah, 9.5, we haven't gotten a look at the 'hardware' yet._ Inner Sakura winked at the blond. _Gotta think long term when it comes to these sort of things. Although 'length' isn't everything._ She gave a sultry giggle towards the increasingly uncomfortable boy.

 _Ok, none of this! Get out!_ Sakura shouted while pushing her inner self away from the group.

 _Oh come on, I want to meet the in-laws. And Naruto was gonna learn about me sooner or later._

 _Well not today! God willing, not ever!_ Sakura berated before giving her inner self a final push that caused the pink haired mental projection to fade from existence back into Sakura's subconscious.

Sakura sighed in relief before remembering that she had an audience. She turned to look back at the perplexed faces of the reunited Namikaze/Uzumaki family.

 _Uh, hi._ She squeaked out while giving a tiny wave. _I'm Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate and…um, you know what? You guys probably have enough catching up to do so I'll just see myself out._ Sakura offered without actually knowing how she was supposed to leave the black void.

 _Its fine, Sakura, really._ Kushina laughed. _We know that you are dating our boy and it's because of that reason that we wanted to talk to you._ Minato also offered a reassuring smile.

 _No I shouldn't. This is a private family moment and I shouldn't be-_

 _Sakura-chan._ Naruto interrupted. _It's okay. I don't mind you being here in the slightest._ Naruto's ear splitting smile warming Sakura's heart. Giving her the reassurance she needed to walk back towards the Namikazes. Tentatively, she sat down next to Naruto and started healing his various head injuries (even if it was pointless since they were both mental projections, she did it subconsciously).

Minato and Kushina both got into their own sitting positions opposite the young couple. Minato was the first to speak.

 _Obviously there is a lot we need to clear up between the four of us. I'm Minato Namikaze and this is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki._ Minato gestured towards his wife.

 _It's an honor to meet you, Lady Kushina._ Sakura bowed towards Kushina. Then she subconsciously cursed herself for addressing Lady Kushina first before the Lord Hokage. Worse yet she had spoken to Naruto's parents before he could. Stupid!

 _Oh please, you don't have to act so formal Sakura-chan._ Kushina waved off Sakura's embarrassed look. _Just Kushina is fine._

 _Right, Kushina._ Sakura smiled in relief. She had begun to remember who Kushina was from obscure history scrolls she had read. She was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. There were rumors of her betrothal to the Fourth Hokage, but at the time of his rein, the Leaf had just won the Third Shinobi World War against the Rock Village and such relationships were usually kept hidden to deter revenge seeking ninjas from hunting down loved ones.

 _Uzumaki…so that is where my name comes from._ Naruto spoke up. Sakura once again cursed herself for getting in the way of Naruto learning about his own parents.

 _Yes, I come from a rather infamous ninja clan from the Land of Whirlpools._ Kushina explained. _The reason you wouldn't know about them now is that they were wiped out long before I was born. The surviving clan members scattered across the globe and integrated into whatever village they could find. I was just lucky enough to have been sent to the same village as Minato._ Kushina dreamily sighed, nuzzling her head into Minato's shoulder as she reminisced about how they met.

 _I always thought my last name was just a joke the Old Man Third played on me. Like how my name Naruto is a fishcake ramen topping and Uzumaki is the pink swirl._

Kushina burst out laughing at that explanation and Minato couldn't hold back his chuckles either.

 _Oh my God! Minato, that IS what his name means isn't it?! Haha! Why didn't we realize it sooner?! And to think if we hadn't been dead set on naming him after that character in your perverted master's book…_ Kushina couldn't continue as she was overcome with another fit of giggles.

 _I'm sorry, what?_ Naruto asked perplexed.

 _It's true. Naruto have you ever heard of a novel called The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja?_ Minato asked. Trying to massage his wife so she wouldn't pass out from laughing too hard.

 _No._

 _Well it was one of the less perverted books Master Jiraiya ever wrote._

 _Wait, Master Jiraiya? You were a student of the Pervy Sage?_

Kushina burst into another round of laughter at her son's perfect nickname for the Toad Sage.

 _I was. And in the book he wrote, the main character was a strong, brave, and fiercely determined ninja who never gave up and vowed to end the cycle of hatred. We thought that by naming you in his honor you would inherit some of his traits and become a great hero._

Sakura was speechless, it was all so much to take in at once. God knows how Naruto was handling all this information. Still, thinking back on it, Minato and Kushina had gotten their wish. Sakura had yet to meet a man as courageous and unshakable as Naruto.

 _Wait, slow down. This is all too much to take in._ Naruto vocalized Sakura's thoughts. Kushina meanwhile, finally managed to pull herself together.

 _You're right. We kind of did appear out of nowhere and are now dumping all this exposition on you. I know I'd be confused._ Kushina admitted.

 _Maybe we should let you ask the questions Naruto._ Minato suggested. _Take your time, we've got all the time in the world._

 _Actually, there is something I've always wanted to ask you two if I ever met you. Mostly to Mom though…_ Sakura perked up at hearing this, already at the edge of her seat.

 _How did you two fall in love?_ Naruto asked. Sakura's heart melted. Kushina and Minato looked at one another before blushing and looking away.

 _That's…really embarrassing, ya know?_ Kushina admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

 _You said 'ya know'! You're excited!_ Naruto cried like a kid in a candy store.

Kushina and Minato looked up, both reminiscing about the day they met and when they individually fell in love with one another.

Kushina started off the story with her coming to the Leaf village and joining the academy. Minato explained how he was immediately intrigued by Kushina's red hair, but wasn't head over heels until he saw how she always managed to handle herself around the bullies who picked on her because she was an outsider and wanted to be Hokage. The same as Minato even though Kushina didn't see him as anything special with his girly appearance.

The bullies also used to call Kushina a tomato due to her round face and tomato red hair.

 _How could they make fun of your hair Mom? It's so pretty._ Naruto declared.

 _Oh is that so? Well then thank you Naruto._ Kushina said as she and Minato noticed the similar taste in exotic hair color shared between father and son.

At that point, Sakura secretly wished that her hair was red like Kushina's.

 _Yeah, it's almost as beautiful as Sakura-chan's hair._ Naruto offhandedly mentioned.

Never mind.

While Sakura was hiding her ear splitting smile behind her hands. Minato pulled Naruto close to whisper in his ear. _Nice save son._

 _What save?_ The clueless genius whispered back. Minato shook his head and leaned back. Meanwhile Kushina was holding up a lock of her hair, slightly disappointed that her son didn't think her hair was the prettiest. But actually, she was just sad that she had finally gotten to meet her son and there was already another girl muscling in on her turf as the most important woman in her son's heart.

The married couple took up their story again. Explaining how Kushina was kidnapped by a group of Lightning ninjas and all she could do to leave a trail behind was by dropping strands of her long red hair. Of the dozens of expert tracking ninjas the Leaf sent to retrieve Kushina, only Minato was able to pick up her trail. He defeated all the Lightning ninjas and saved Kushina, all because he noticed her trail of red hair. The same hair that Kushina hated because she was bullied for it so much, Minato had called beautiful and it became Kushina's Red Sting of Fate; leading to her true love.

Both Naruto and Sakura were so heart warmed by the story. It was so beautiful. At the same time it made them both sad for different reasons. Both of them couldn't help but notice the similarities between Kushina's story about her red hair and Sakura's feelings towards her large forehead. Both features were the girl's most hated feature, yet it had brought them both love.

Naruto contemplated telling Sakura that it was him, not Sasuke, who first complimented her forehead. But by revealing that, Sakura might take it the wrong way and think that Naruto tricked her all those years ago. Worse yet, it would shatter her one good memory of Sasuke that she alone shared with him. Even if it was all a lie.

Sakura was thinking of how it was Sasuke who first complimented her forehead, yet died before the two of them had gotten a chance to properly date. Not that the deceased Uchiha hadn't turned down Sakura's every proposal for a date ever since he had complimented her forehead. He even rejected her outright confession before leaving. But all of that was because he was dead set on revenge against his brother. Surely if Sasuke had returned after his revenge was completed and the two of them sat down together Sakura would have known for sure.

' _No.'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'I'm with Naruto now. Sasuke is dead and gone. I won't waver my love for Naruto by questioning what could have been. Besides, Naruto complimented my forehead too. It might not have been on the first try, but my forehead did bring me love.'_

' _If you say so.'_ Inner Sakura commented. Sakura shooed her to the back of her mind before she could manifest again.

Once they were done, Naruto and Sakura further engaged in conversation with Minato and Kushina. Trading stories back and forth about their many adventures. Minato and Kushina already knew most of them from having watched Naruto from Heaven for all his life, but they took immense joy in hearing their son's adventures retold through his own words. Sakura also provided interesting side commentary when Naruto exaggerated or undersold his many deeds.

 _I can't help but notice._ Kushina said at one point. _The both of you have these new golden headbands. Did the Leaf do redesign or something?_

 _What this?_ Naruto replied. _Nah, me and Sakura-chan just joined the Neo Z Fighters._

 _The Neo Z Fighter? Are they some new task force of the Leaf?_

 _No they're separate from the Leaf, we're a global-_

Naruto was cut off by his mother screeching a banshee like wail and throwing herself into Minato, sobbing loudly. _MINATO! OUR SON BECAME A DESERTER AND JOINED A GANG! PROBABLY TO CHASE AFTER THAT PINK HAIRED HUSSY!_ She wailed.

The two young chunin were obviously in shock at the red haired woman's drastic change in tone.

 _Now now, Kushina, calm down. I think you're jumping to conclusions._ Minato patted her back while he tried to reason with her.

 _NO I'M NOT! SHE LED MY POOR BOY ASTRAY! PROBABLY BECAUSE HE NEVER HAD HIS MOTHER TO RAISE HIM PROPERLY!_

 _Sage of Six Paths, Mom! Calm down! It's not like that at all!_ Naruto yelled, experiencing embarrassment by his parents for the first time in his life. Sakura on the other hand was developing a twitch on her forehead at being called a hussy.

 _I'm sorry. She gets worked up easily and jumps to conclusions even quicker._ Minato tried to defend his wife.

 _Yeah, I think I see where Naruto gets it from._

 _WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU HIGH FOREHEADED HUSSY!?_ Kushina spat. Naruto went dead silent; his mom had pushed the forehead button.

 _GRRRR, I'M NOT A HUSSY YOU FREAKING TOMATO!_ Sakura spat back. Now Minato went dead silent; his son's girlfriend had pushed the tomato button.

 _AND THE NEO Z FIGHTERS AREN'T A GANG! THEY'RE A GLOBAL PEACE KEEPING FORCE MADE UP OF NINJAS FROM ALL THE MAJOR NINJA VILLAGES AND WE-_ Sakura pointed back and forth between her and Naruto. – _ARE THE FIRST LEAF NINJAS TO BE INVITED TO JOIN!_

 _WELL THE HEADBANDS STILL LOOK SILLY!_

 _THEY DO NOT!_ Naruto and Minato now had to hold back their better halves from killing one another in the mental plane.

This went on for minutes before Kushina and Minato silently agreed to take the young couple apart for private words. After promising that she only wanted a civilized chat, Kushina took Sakura for some girl talk while Minato requested Naruto for a private father and son chat.

When the girls were out of ear shot from the boys, Kushina turned to Sakura with a very serious look on her face.

 _I want to know straight out, what are your intentions with my boy?_ Kushina asked.

Somehow, Sakura knew this was coming. She had seen enough teen romances to notice that she was getting the shotgun talk. Although usually this would be happening between Naruto and Sakura's father.

 _I love Naruto. And with each passing day, that love grows stronger. He has always been like sunshine in my life and I never realized it until he left. He gives me strength, a constant drive to work harder, he gives me comfort. Now that I've got him back and I'm with him, I don't ever want to lose him again._

 _I made a promise of a lifetime that I will always stand by his side and keep him alive, just as I know that he will always keep me safe._

Kushina nodded. _Well said. I approve._

 _What?_ Sakura asked and was glomped by Kushina.

 _Welcome to the family, Sakura-chan!_ Kushina squealed in the pinkette's ear.

 _What?_

 _You officially have my blessing to marry my son._ Kushina explained. Her eyes closed and a smile casually spread across her face like what she said wasn't a big freaking deal.

 _I-I-I-I don't think, I mean, don't you think it is too early to be thinking about things like this?_ Sakura stuttered as the sound of wedding bells rung through her head.

 _Nonsense, it's never too early when you live the life we do as ninjas. Besides, it's not like my offer will ever expire. Just continue on loving my son the way you do and I guarantee the four of us will one day meet again in the couples' section of heaven._ Kushina smiled.

Sakura gave a nervous chuckled at the thought of the inevitability of death, but her inner self was over the moon.

 _One more thing that I need to ask you, Sakura. You said your last name was Haruno?_

 _Yes._ Sakura nervously answered. Oh God, there wasn't a rivalry between the Haruno and Uzumaki clans was there?

 _By any chance is your mother's name Mebuki?_

 _Yes._ Oh God, Sakura's mother and Naruto's mother didn't hate each other right?

Kushina squealed and hugged Sakura even tighter. _I knew it! Mebuki was my best friend growing up!_

Sakura was taken back, surprised that her mother and Naruto's mother had a history.

 _Oh my God, you said your name was Sakura? I held you when you were a baby! Just a few months before my Naruto was born!_

 _Really?_ Sakura said. _I don't think my mother has ever mentioned you._

 _Oh I'm sure she had her reasons, I'm just so happy to meet you again after you grew up. I remember babysitting you to give Mebuki a break every now and again._

 _Sounds like the two of you were really great friends._ Sakura said to the giddy mother. Secretly she hoped that her own friendship with Ino could last as long as Kushina's seem to with Sakura's mother.

 _You know I actually asked her to be Naruto's Godmother before he was born._

 _WHAT!?_ Sakura screamed, untangling herself from the red haired Uzumaki.

 _My mother is Naruto's Godmother?_

 _Yes, I always wondered why she didn't adopt Naruto as soon as Minato and I passed away, but I'm sure she had her reasons._ Kushina explained.

 _How can you be so calm about this? My mother knew, and yet she still let Naruto grow up on the streets without a family to call his own!_

 _We don't know that for certain. I know Mebuki and she might have been a massive nut busting bitch back in the day, but I'm certain that she wouldn't have let my boy suffer without good reason. Besides, that's all in the past and has shaped Naruto into the man he is today._

Sakura looked upon Kushina like she was crazy. How could she be so accepting and forgiving? What the village did to Naruto as a child was unacceptable, and anyone who could have helped him but didn't was just as bad in Sakura's eyes. She would have words with her mother when she got back to reality.

 _Listen Sakura, if there is one thing that death has taught me, is it that there is little to be gained by holding grudges and living with regret. Sure I was furious when I looked down upon the village abusing my boy just because he housed the Kyuubi, but looking at how his life has turned out now, all that hatred gets swept away. He has mentors to guide him, friends who cherish him, and he has you who loves him. I've seen the way you motherly scold him, Sakura._

Sakura looked away embarrassed.

 _And I have to say thank you. My boy is an idiot and needs a guiding hand every once in a while. In more ways than one, you are the woman in his life that I could never be._ Kushina bowed to Sakura, who quickly returned the gesture.

 _Thank you, Kushina, for having Naruto._

Kushina laughed. _Well thank God someone is grateful for me having Naruto. It was a lot of work carrying him around for 10 months, ya know. And actually having him was THE most painful thing I've ever experienced._ Kushina shuttered at the memory.

 _10 months?_

 _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier, I was the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi before Naruto. Long story, but one side effect of having the Kyuubi's chakra network intertwined with mine was an extra month tacked on to my pregnancy with Naruto while the Kyuubi's chakra enveloped him._

 _So does that mean?_

 _I'm not sure because technically the only exposure your baby will have with the Kyuubi's chakra is from Naruto's-ahem-love juice. So depending on how much more exposure it gets during your pregnancy and how intertwined Naruto's chakra is with the Kyuubi…yeah expect to be carrying around that bun in your oven for at least 10 months._

 _Oh good…_ Sakura groaned, remembering that Videl only had to put up with baby baking for 6 months. Granted it was twice as intense as regular pregnancy but…WHY CAN'T THE GUYS JUST HAVE THE BABIES? THEY'RE THE ONES ALWAYS FLAPPING THEIR DICKS AROUND, LET THEM BARE THE CONSEQUNCES FOR ONCE!

 _Oh don't worry, Sakura. Once you hold your child for the first time, I guarantee it will all be worth it._

The thought made Sakura smile. A hospital room filled with Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, and all her friends and family. And right beside her was Naruto, flashing his trademark grin. Sakura of course would look flawless with a little bundle in her arms wrapped in a blanket. The bundle would have golden blond hair and blue eyes like its father.

 _All in due time, Kushina._

 _Hey come on, I want grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger you know._

 _You're not getting any older either._

 _Touché._ Both women laughed at their joke.

Meanwhile on the boys' side.

 _So you think this masked man with Sharingan who attacked the village on the night of my birth and released the Nine-Tailed Fox is Madara Uchiha and is the leader of the Akatsuki?_ Naruto asked his father.

 _Precisely, either it was Madara who was supposed to have died fighting the First Hokage almost 80 years ago. Or it was an impostor taking on the name of Madara to inspire fear. Either way he is powerful enough to be a considerate threat to the Leaf village and the world._

 _So what can we do to prepare for him?_

 _Honestly, the training you are doing now with the gravity room is more than I could ever expect of you. Taijutsu wise, you and your friends have exceeded my wildest expectations. But I wish that you would reconsider Gohan's proposal to train you to control the Nine-Tailed Fox._

 _Absolutely not. I lost control once and I nearly killed Sakura. Never again. I will save the village and protect Sakura with my own power._

 _Be that as it may, I sealed the Kyuubi inside you Naruto because I believed that you could master its power. I still do._

 _Well it's not happening. The Kyuubi will remained trapped inside me until I die of old age and take him with me._

Minato sighed. Arguing with his son was like arguing with his wife. Both too stubborn for their own good. _If that is your wish, it is your burden to bare how you choose. Whatever you decide, know that I am proud of you son._ Minato reached out and patted his son on the head.

 _Just a head's up, I left trace amounts of both mine and Kushina's chakra inside the Kyuubi's seal. One to act as a failsafe and restore the seal if it ever breaks and the other to help you along with taming the beast._

 _Thanks Dad._

 _Oh and Naruto. Don't let this one slip away._ Minato smirked at his son.

 _I won't Dad._ The two Namikaze men shared a mutual smile.

The boys soon reunited with the girls and unfortunately, Minato said that they had to end their meet up soon.

 _I hate to say this, but if Kushina and I don't get back to the Heaven quickly, we'll miss our flight to Hell._

 _Hell? What the Hell are you talking about?_ Naruto asked. How could his parents even think of leaving? They just met up after so many years.

 _I'm sorry Naruto, but if we miss our flight then lose our reservations at the resort and then we won't be able to see the G.O.O.H. Tournament._

 _The what now?_

 _The Get Out Of Hell Tournament._ Kushina explained. _It's a major event in the afterlife that takes place once every few decades. It's a tournament where teams of up to six fighters from all over the multiverse compete against one another in no hold barred arena fights._

 _That sounds like every other fighting tournament ever held ever._ Sakura commented.

 _Yes, but the winning team gets a unique prize. They select one soul, damned to spend the rest of eternity in Hell, and pardon him of all sins. The soul then gets to ascend to Heaven._

 _Just like that?_

 _Just like that. We should go sometime once the two of you have passed on after living full lives and raising us dozens of grandbabies._ Kushina suggested.

 _MOM!_ Naruto shrieked, embarrassed. That was the second time he had embarrassed him in front of his girlfriend in the same hour.

 _GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN!_ Kushina shouted, only to be dragged away by Minato.

 _Listen Naruto, we'll talk more at a later date, you can believe that. Just contact King Kai if you ever want to speak with us._ Minato said, trying to keep Kushina from ripping the pants off of Sakura and Naruto and throwing them together in a locked room.

 _You're damn right we will, believe it._ Naruto said. A silence grew among the group, before anyone could say anything else, Naruto grabbed his parents in one final bear hug. He wanted to convey all his love into one final hug.

 _Naruto! Naruto! Too tight! Air!_ His father wheezed out.

 _Whoops, sorry Dad._ Naruto said before releasing his parents who both drew in large breaths.

 _Guess I don't know my own strength._ Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

 _Yeah, I'll bet. I wish we had the gravity training back when I was your age._

 _Oh hush. We love you Naruto. With all our hearts. We'll talk again before your 16_ _th_ _birthday._ Kushina promised.

 _I love you both too. Thank you for being my parents._ All four ninjas were all on their way to spilling tears.

Slowly, Naruto and Sakura's mental projections began to fade from the black void and their consciousness was pulled back into reality. Naruto and Sakura returned to the real world with an overwhelming warm feeling permeating throughout their entire bodies.

Back in the void for a moment…

 _Hey why didn't you get hurt by Naruto's hug but I did?_ Minato asked Kushina.

 _Because it's like the Third's wife said during Naruto's birth. 'Women are strong and men are pussies.'_

 **Author's Note: Correct me if I'm wrong cmartinHFD, but didn't I write the entirety of chapter 13 for Legacy of Heroes? So if readers who enjoy my writings and want to read more of my style, they should head over to your page and read the latest chapter? And then favorite it, follow it, then write a review for every single chapter even if it's just a one word "nice" review? Because as the review count increases it makes our collective balls feel big? I know I was excited when Legacy of Heroes hit 50 reviews. Thanks LegendaryWriterS. And a special thanks to airnaruto45 who wrote exactly the kind of reaction I was hoping to get with the ending of that chapter.**

 **It is starting to get chilly in Michigan. So Guest Trolls, be sure to send me flames attacking my OTP through reviews so that I can keep my hands warm all winter and keep writing.**

 **Not sure what the next one-shot chapter is going to be about. The next arc is my idea, but it isn't so much jam packed with narusaku moments as the previous few arcs have been. They will either be fighting or in Hell. I don't know, I might change things on a whim.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rough Patch

**Author's Note: If ever there was a segment in this "story" that needs context it would be this one. Still I hope that all the context you will need will naturally be explained as this short chapter goes by. And if that is still not enough, you could always do that thing I keep pestering you to do every freaking chapter. But I think I can repress the urge this one time…**

"I thought so. So when and where do you want this portal? I could do it right here and now, but I would imagine that you want to run home and grab your toothbrush." Whis said while looking at the bottom of his empty ramen bowl, hoping that more ramen could be willed into existence through the power of dreams.

"I could run home and grab my travel bag. Shouldn't take me more than an hour. Sakura-chan, what about you?" Naruto turned to his girlfriend with an excited look on his face. A new adventure was on the horizon and they needed to move quickly if they were going to save Sasuke's soul.

"I'm not going." Sakura said.

 _Wait, what?_ Inner Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan? I'm sorry I must have misheard you-

"I said I'm not going Naruto!" Sakura shouted more clearly. "I'm not going to Hell to fight demons or whatever and I don't think you should either!"

Naruto was taken back, where was this coming from? Especially from Sakura of all people.

"Sakura-chan, what are you saying? This isn't just us going to fight demons, this is to save Sasuke, our teammate…"

"Our _former_ teammate, Naruto. Emphasis on former. He's dead now, remember?"

"Yeah, I do!" Naruto bit back. "And I also remember that he is trapped in Hell! Being tortured as we speak for all eternity! And you just want to leave him there!" This whole scenario was disturbing to Tsunade. Naruto never, and I mean never, yelled at Sakura with that tone of voice.

"Of course I don't want to leave him there! But this whole going to Hell thing is just asinine! It's ridiculous! To go this far for anyone!"

"I was always ready to risk my life to save Sasuke, and I thought you were too…" Naruto said with a touch of sadness breaking through his anger.

"I was! But this…this is Hell we are talking about! We'd be risking more than our lives on this journey…mission…whatever this is! And for what?!" Sakura through her hands up.

"For Sasuke! Our teammate!"

"For Sage's sake, Naruto! Can't we just forget about Sasuke for once!?"

"Forget…about Sasuke?"

"YES! He's dead, alright! Dead and gone! He's no longer our concern! I understand that you made me that promise to bring Sasuke back no matter what! And I admire your dedication, I truly do, but this is over the top! There is no use helping the deceased, Naruto. The dead stay dead."

 _The dead stay dead…_ Tsuande could remember telling Sakura those exact words when she began her medical training. It was more personal advice than advice to a fellow medic though. It was Tsunade telling Sakura not to chase ghosts like Tsunade had done for half her life. Better to move on from your failures than to dwell on them for decades until a certain blond haired idiot comes along and knocks some sense into you.

"The dead stay dead…?" Naruto whispered. "What a load of horse shit! The dead don't stay dead Sakura! We literally just met my dead parents an hour ago!"

"That's different!"

"How so!?"

"They were good people!"

"And Sasuke wasn't!?"

"NO! HE WASN'T!" Sakura screeched, the dam breaking loose. "HE WAS A JERK SO FULL OF SELF PITY THAT HE BROUGHT EVERYONE AROUND HIM DOWN WITH HIM!"

"You don't mean that…"

"I DO! I was just too blinded by my stupid crush on him to see it! But now that I think it over, yes, maybe he does deserve to rot in Hell!" Sakura spat. Her chest heaving.

Naruto looked upon her with a face of utter disgust.

"A jerk full of self-pity huh? So I guess that means you think I deserve to rot in Hell too? Is that right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was taken back by his response. "What? No, Naruto, that's not what I meant at all!"

"But it is what you implied. You might not have realized it Sakura, but I did want to bring Sasuke back for more than just your benefit." The blond spat.

"I wanted to bring Sasuke back because I wanted to bring him back. Sasuke is like a brother to me, the closest thing I could ever hope to have like the real thing. We're cut from the same cloth, him and I. So if you think he is a jerk full of self-pity over his tragic past, then I guess you must feel the same way about me."

"Naruto no, that's not what I think at all!"

"Or is it just that I'm alive and I'm here? And Sasuke isn't?" Naruto questioned.

"What's that supposed to… Tsuande! Aren't you going to say anything!?" Her apprentice spat, hoping her mentor could come and save her.

Tsunade had been patiently watching the argument unfold before her. It never seemed her place to butt in, but never the less…

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, I agree with Sakura. This whole plan is asinine. You say you want to be Hokage, Naruto. Well a Hokage's duty is always to his people, his living people. You need to learn here and now that a ninja who chases ghosts is of no help to anyone. And I am not about to allow any of my ninjas to go on a suicide mission to ease the suffering of a dead traitor." Tsunade said, trying her hardest to keep her Hokage persona going.

"Granny, you can't be serious."

"I'm being very serious Naruto. I forbid you from going to Hell." She ordered.

"Oh my," Whis spoke up. "This is getting rather tense."

The attention of everyone in the room returned to the god still standing in the center of it, trying to catch drops of ramen broth on his chopsticks.

Just then, Gohan flew through the open window to join the Hokage's side. "Sorry I'm late, Videl had severe morning sickness and- who the heck is that?" Gohan looked at the tall man standing in the center of the Hokage office with ANBU crouched in fear all around him, like he would kill them if they got any closer.

"Oh don't mind them. They're just traumatized from coming back to life." The man explained as if he read Gohan's mind.

"I see. And you are?"

"I am Whis, caretaker to Lord Beerus; the God of Destruction."

"I see...can you guys fill me in? I'm kind of lost." Gohan asked.

"Long story," Sakura began. "But we found out that our former teammate Sasuke is in Hell and this idiot- Sakura gestured towards Naruto- wants to travel to Hell and enter some tournament to get Sasuke into Heaven or whatever. And this one- She gestured towards Whis- says that he'll let Naruto enter after Naruto gave him ramen!"

"Okay…you said Hell right? Capital H, e, double hockey sticks?" The women medics nodded.

"Naruto that's crazy!"

"Don't you start too, Gohan."

"No I'm serious, everyone who dies goes to the Afterlife right? If our dimensions have the same afterlife, then you won't just be facing the worst souls of your dimension, you could end up facing the worst of mine!"

"I don't care Gohan, I have to save Sasuke. If you don't want to help me that's fine."

"No Naruto, I do want to help you, I do, but this isn't worth the risk." Gohan pleaded.

"I should have known you all wouldn't understand." Naruto said, he then looked towards Sakura. "You especially… I thought you of all people would support me on this." Naruto positioned himself in front of the window to take off. He turned back towards Whis. "Can you open up the portal in an hour? I need to get my stuff ready."

"Sure thing." Whis said before disappearing.

"What! No, Naruto!" Gohan cried. But Naruto was making his way outside the office window.

"Naruto if you go on the mission I will demote you to Genin!" Tsunade threatened.

"Go ahead." Naruto didn't even look back.

"Naruto! If you leave I will kick you off the Neo Z Fighters!" Gohan tried.

Naruto untied his gold plated headband and threw it on the floor. "I preferred my old headband anyway." Naruto was just about to make the final leap.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "If you leave I won't ever forgive you!" He hesitated…for just a moment.

The orange ninja leapt out to the rooftops and sped off into the distance. Sakura ran up to the window and leaned outward. "NARUTO! FINE, BE AN IDIOT YOU STUPID FUCKING JERK!" The pinkette screamed. Her face betraying her true feelings, her cheeks were stained with tears.

Tsunade turned to her useless ANBU guards. "Follow him and don't let him leave the village no matter what!" She barked. The ANBU all scrambled to attention and nearly tripped over one another trying to leave the room.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair. This day could not get any worse. That's when Gohan stood in front of her looking serious.

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, I'll bring him back." Gohan promised.

"You think you can out preform my ANBU when it comes to hunting Naruto down?"

"I know I can. I'm faster and can track his energy signature practically anywhere on the planet."

"Yes, but you will need some help if you want to convince the little idiot to give up this plan of his. Jiraiya and Kakashi have already been called away on other missions, and Iruka is off on a class field trip." Tsunade listed.

Gohan thought it over for a moment, then a lightbulb went off. "I think I know a few guys. I'll round them up and then cut off Naruto before he can get anywhere."

"Perfect, get to it." Tsunade ordered. Gohan nodded, not that he actually took orders from Tsunade, and blasted off towards his destination.

Tsunade was left alone to look at her apprentice staring blankly out the window in the direction that Naruto was last scene. "Sakura…"

Without answering, Sakura turned around and headed for the door. "Sakura where are you going?"

"To the hospital." Sakura answered back. "Gohan mentioned that Videl came down with some severe morning sickness and I want to check to make sure that my patient is alright. Just as you taught me."

"Sakura, I know you must be upset about Naruto…"

"Upset? I'm not upset, that idiot can go and get himself killed for all I care!" Sakura slammed the door on her way out of the Hokage's office, leaving Tsunade to ponder how everything could have gone so wrong so fast.

Meanwhile, Sakura was left alone with her thoughts.

 _Ok, what the Hell was that back there? And I don't mean with Naruto's half assed plan, I mean why didn't you agree to go along with it?_ Inner Sakura asked.

 _Just drop it._ Sakura though in a tone that even her inner self couldn't argue with.

 **Author's Note: READ LEGACY OF HEROES BY cmartinHFD!**

 **Sorry, sorry, I tried…**

 **This was a short chapter, or maybe because the last chapter was so long it feels way shorter. Either way I feel that any halfway realistic romantic story has to include some angst in it where the main couple in question goes through a rough patch. That might have spoiled any future chapters, but if you didn't already figure out that they would get through this then you need your head checked.**

 **As it stands, how much more of Gohan and Videl can I include in these segments before it turns into a series of crossover one-shots? Are the administrators going to come in and kick my teeth in? I hope not, as of 11/18/15 this story has had over 4,800 views since it was first published a few months ago.**

 **That may not seem like much to some, but considering that my other story Out Man Squad has been up since early May of this year…well… the way things are going, it looks like Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku's is going to break 5,000 views before Out Man Squad can even break 1,000 views.**

 **Maybe it is the power of pairings that makes one fic more popular than another. Whatever the reason I'm still enjoying the traffic immensely. Thank you to everyone who has favorited my stories and my profile. Those little email notifications I get every once in a while always put a smile on my face.**


	13. Chapter 13: Guy Talk

**Author's Note: Forewarning, there actually isn't a lot of NaruSaku in this chapter. It actually focuses on other pairings from the series that I enjoy. Mostly because, in their own ways, they reflect NaruSaku to a degree. Or they just work by their own merits.**

 **Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

All across the Leaf Village, the Sphere had been kicking up a frenzy. People just didn't know what to make of it. How could anyone be expected to act when a colossal orb shows up out of nowhere to project some mystical blue man who tells them that six of their young ninjas were competing in some tournament no one had ever heard of and then shows the same boys running in infinitum down an endless stone road? It raised more questions than it answered.

Those who knew the boys personally were worried for their safety, that they had been trapped in that damn sphere by the blue man.

Others thought the whole thing was one massive diversion; a genjutsu designed to distract them from an eminent attack by enemy ninja.

Still others were convinced the Sphere was an actual orb made of glass that would fall upon them at any second and were scrambling to gather up all their belongings and family members to take them as far away from the village as possible.

In light of the possibility of attack, Tsunade had ordered the borders to the Leaf Village closed and all guards to be placed on high alert. So the frightened citizens could only gather at the front gates and argue with the equally frightened border guards.

Tensions were growing high as some fear mongers began to suggest that it was the Kyuubi brat's fault or even a direct result of Lady Tsunade allowing the half-breed Saiyans to join their village.

The mob mentality dissipated when Tsunade sent for the various clan heads to order their clansmen to return to their respective family compounds. An effective strategy that was much less imposing then declaring marshal law. Within the hour, the usually bustling streets were completely deserted, shopkeepers were forced to close their stores due to lack of customers.

Which led to Ino wandering the streets all by her lonesome, having been out on an errand for her family's flower shop and not gotten the clan wide memo to return home.

Like everyone else who knew them best. Ino was flabbergasted to see all the boys from the Konoha 11 (save for Shino) appearing on the giant sphere hanging in the sky. This was completely out of left field for her so it was with great relief that she ran into none other than Temari, back in the Leaf on vacation. Although Ino was ready to wager the shirt on her back that Temari was just using that as an excuse to see Ino's lazy ass teammate Shikamaru. This probably wasn't what she meant by it though.

The two blondes had struck up a conversation and were now wandering around trying to find the rest of their girlfriends. Perhaps together, they could piece together some sense from this whole mess.

Along the way they met up with Tenten, who was also in the middle of an errand when the Sphere first appeared.

Then they found Hinata wandering alone, apparently she was coming back from checking up on her Jounin Sensei Kurenei who had been feeling under the weather the last couple of days.

Finally, the team of kunoichi had run into Sakura on her way to see Lady Tsunade. After some verbal pressure from Ino, Sakura caved and told the rest of the girls exactly what their male counterparts had done. Confirming everything that the one called Whis had stated. Their male teammates were in Hell and they were going to fight for the soul of one Sasuke Uchiha. The resulting conversation could be summed up in two lines of dialogue.

"Is Naruto stupid?" All the girls asked.

"Yes." Sakura would reply.

With nothing else to do and no one to stop them, the girls all gathered on the roof of the BBQ Place (the Konoha 11's unofficial hang out spot) to watch their male counterparts run.

Their eye's gazed upwards at the imposing sphere where the six foolhardy ninjas were beginning to feel the built up of exhaustion.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Akamaru had all been sprinting down Snake Way since a little past midnight. And they were dead tired.

Never mind the constant dead sprinting they had been doing on a pathway that never seemed to change or have an end. The lack of sleep from last night was enough to put the strain on all their bodies. Even Naruto with his bottomless supply of stamina and Lee with his life motto to never stop training was feeling the strain.

Out of all the ninjas though, Neji was probably the one hurting the most. He had designated himself to keeping a Byakugan powered eye out for any kind of landmarks ahead of them. Something to let them know that they had made actual progress and weren't just caught in some other worldly genjutsu. Considering that their intended destination was Hell, it would be fitting.

Imagine his joy when nearly 20 hours into the run, Neji spotted an actual change of scenery! Some kind of…metal horseless carriage with these brushes sweeping the road. The Hyuga prodigy called out his findings to the rest of the group who whooped and hollered with joy at the promise of something new to look at. (Each of them were ready to throw Lee of the pathway if he suggested they play I Spy one more God damn time.)

By the time they had caught up with the strange vehicle, Shikamaru had convinced Naruto to rest with them atop the street sweeper for three hours. Then they would renew their marathon.

Reluctantly the blond had agreed, not wanting to waste their precious time, but also recognizing his own exhaustion. The fact that Choji had to catching him from falling into the abyss below after he misjudged the distance between the path bends was also a good incentive (Sakura nearly had a heart attack watching that.)

The six ninjas plus a ninja dog finally made it on the top of the large truck that was thankfully large enough to accommodate all of them when they collapsed atop the metal roof. The metal was hot from the engine beneath it and the constant sunlight, the ride was bumpy as hell with the engine, but to the legs of the boys it was the comfiest hunk of metal they had ever rested on.

"So Naruto, how's things going with Sakura?" Kiba asked, his head leaning against Akamaru like a furry head rest.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said to try and shut down the conversation quickly.

Over in the world of the living, Sakura was roused from her nap by Tenten who figured that she wouldn't want to miss a minute of this.

The pink medic had been starring up at the Descry Sphere ever since it had appeared. The girls had only just gotten Sakura to rest for a while, promising that they would wake her up if anything new happened.

"Naruto, as your friends, I think you should talk to us about what happened. I only got the gist from Gohan, but it sounded like Sakura didn't want you going." Neji said, trying to help his friend.

"Yea man, we ain't going to judge you. It sounds to me like you need to get this off your chest man." Kiba added.

Naruto looked around the group at all the guts that had forgotten their fatigue and we're eager for some man to man gossip.

It was either that or I Spy and nobody wanted to play that against Neji anymore.

"Why are we always talking about my love life? What about yours, eh Kiba?"

"Psht, oh you know me. I got so many girls chasing after me I gotta beat them off with a stick." The dog trainee bragged.

"Bullshit." Shikamaru interjected. "Don't believe a word he says Naruto. I heard from Shino that every date he manages to get ends with a bitch slap to his face."

All the guys burst out laughing at Kiba's expense, even Akamaru.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I'm just looking for the right girl, that's all." Kiba said trying to save face.

"Oh yeah? Who then?" Naruto asked, curious at who the dog user would consider the right girl.

"I ain't sayin'." He replied stubbornly.

Back in the living world all the kunoichi of the Konoha 11 plus Temari perked up at hearing about Kiba's crush.

"Who's gonna know? It's just us here." Neji stated.

Kiba mulled it over for a bit and then a smirk crossed his face

"Yea sure, I'll tell ya. If everyone else talks about their interests and Naruto gets his shit out in the open."

"We'll see. Now spill." Naruto insisted.

The entire village waited on baited breath.

"Alright alright..." Kiba said as he started to blush... "To be honest, I have had a large crush on... H-Hinata for the longest time..." Kiba said hesitantly.

"What did you just say Kiba?" Neji said protectively.

"Woah seriously?" Choji commented.

Kiba scratched the side of his face. "Yea... Ever since the academy honestly."

"What, but you never made any moves on her." Shikamaru said. "Come to think of it. You made moves on everyone else. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, even Shizune and- oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, now it makes sense." A light bulb went off in the Nara's head.

"What does?" Neji inquired.

"The reason he never made a move on Hinata even after all these years." Shikamaru vaguely explained.

Back in the real world, all the girls had blushes adorning their faces but none as bright as Hinata's. After all the years, she had no idea, she didn't know how she felt about this.

"And that is?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't think I could handle her rejection. I mean, she's like a princess and I'm just a mutt..." Kiba said sadly.

Back in the Inuzuka clan compound, Kiba's sister Hana and their mother the head of the clan was watching the entire thing. Disappointed that Kiba would think himself a mutt and unworthy of great things.

"Besides, she had that massive crush and I couldn't get in the way of her happiness like that."

Naruto looked at Kiba with a sadness only those who relate to one another could share. No matter how you slice it this was almost exactly like how Naruto's love life with Sakura was like in its early stages.

"That's rough buddy. Who did she have a crush on?" Nobody could summon the energy to act surprise at Naruto's ignorance.

"You." Neji stated plainly. "It was apparent to everyone but you, it seems."

As he said that, the entire village was recovering from a simultaneous face palm.

Naruto was in a complete state of shock. His mouth hung open and was unable to form a single word.

"Wow, yeah I had no idea. She never said anything." Naruto crossed his arms and looked up deep in thought. "Imagine if she had..."

Hinata groaned and tried to shrink herself down into nothing where she couldn't be embarrassed any further.

"Well, you have Sakura now." Choji stated

"True, I'd probably still want Sakura. Hinata's beautiful and all, and kind, but her boobs are a bit too...big for my tastes."

"Wow... really, Naruto? In front of her cousin like that?" Shikamaru deadpanned.

Neji had a twitch developing in his right eyebrow. Hinata was muttering curses to herself for wishing for big breasts to impress Naruto. Meanwhile Kiba was on the offensive. "You take that back, you Son of a Bitch! Her boobs are amazing and beautiful!" He grabbed the blond's collar.

"Oh come on! They're ridiculous! Just like Granny Tsunade's. Excuse me for liking them modest." Naruto defended.

Back in the living world, you could see the veins on Lady Tsunade's forehead from a street block away.

"Let's move this along. If we are confessing feelings for others, then I have one." Lee interjected.

"Let me guess, Sakura." Shikamaru stated.

Lee shook his head and a look of shock moved over everyone's faces.

"No." Lee said. "Gai sensei's code of Youthfulness states that once a love's heart is taken fairly by a friend it is not to be pursued. Bros before hoes." Lee proclaimed youthfully.

"It's true." Neji said, for he too was forced to memorize their master's Guide to Youthfulness.

"So, then who-" Naruto stated but was forcefully interrupted by Lee.

"To be honest, Tenten." Lee stated, which took Neji by surprise.

Tenten immediately listened up. This being as much of a shock to her as it was everyone else.

"Yes, aside from Sakura-chan, she is the most youthful lady I have ever known." Lee admitted.

This took Tenten for a loop, not because Lee had a crush on her so much as he had called her a lady. Being the weapons specialist on the close quarters combat team, she was more often than not mistaken for a tomboy.

"You sure man? She always struck me as a tommy." Naruto said.

 _'There it is.'_ Tenten thought.

"Nonsense!" Lee declared. "She might be brash on the outside, but you haven't seen her when the flames of battle die down. The way she maintains and packs away every single ninja tool with motherly care...her hands look so delicate."

The other guys had to nod their heads in agreement. She was a stickler for maintaining her weapons.

Meanwhile the weapons Mistress herself was in awe that Lee had noticed that about her. She began thinking of other times he had been supportive of her and how she always found his tenacity in training inspiring and- what was she thinking about? She had a crush on Neji already!

"The other thing is..." Lee continued on. "...she also has a crush on Neji."

All eyes turned to the Hyuga prodigy. Out of all the guys there, he was the only one who fit the cool, silent, and mysterious type that all the girls in the academy yearned for.

"I see..." Neji stated plainly. "I'm sorry to say that I don't have the same feelings for Tenten. honestly, I'm not interested in anyone at the moment."

"Oh bullshit man. There has to be someone you are crushing on." Kiba protested, not believing Neji.

"Honestly, there is no one." Neji stated seriously.

"Not even a little bit?" Naruto asked.

"Is it so strange that I take my ninja training seriously and don't have time for crushing on anyone?"

"Yes." Everyone replied, except Shikamaru who was busy trying to get comfortable for his nap.

"Well, sorry to disappoint." Neji stated.

Back in the living world, Tenten was disappointed. But not as much as she expected, mainly because she had Lee's unknown confession to think about. She joined Hinata crouching on the ground.

"What about you Choji?" Kiba asked plainly.

"Yeah I got nobody." Choji said nervously.

"I can tell you're lying by your scent, spill it." Kiba said. The rest of the guys egged Choji on.

This time Ino listened up, determined to learn all she could about her teammate's secret love life to help him out.

"Alright... So long as you don't tell anyone." Choji stated in frustration.

Back in the Leaf, Choza and the rest of the Akimichi clan looked up in anticipation. The heir to their clan had never expressed an interest in love as far as they could tell. The Yamanaka clan and even the lazy Nara clan was also interested since the three clans were so close.

"Ino..." Choji said below a whisper that between the noise the sweeper truck made from its diesel engine roaring and the noise from the cleaning apparatus, no one heard him.

"Didn't catch that." Naruto said.

"Ino!" Choji blurted out.

From all corners of the Leaf village, people could hear an astounding "WHAT!?" coming from two of the three Ino-shika-cho clans. Followed by a softer mutter of "troublesome" coming from the third clan.

Ino was busy racking her brain on who else in the village had her name.

Shikamaru meanwhile looked upon his best friend with a mix of disbelief and almost disgust.

"Ino?"

"Yes."

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yes."

"Our teammate Ino?"

"Yes already!"

Then it hit Ino. "WHAT!?"

"Dude, she's like our cousin!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"But not by blood, Shikamaru!" Choji protested.

"Talk about a massive shock!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time, even the ever stoic Neji had a look of shock.

"Do not worry my friend, the power of youthful love will always prevail!" Lee shouted, trying to cheer his friend up.

"No it won't." Choji said, receiving even more bouts of curiosity from the group.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto said

"It's never gonna happen. I'm not her type, she only sees me as a friend and teammate or even a cousin like you said." Choji gestured to Shikamaru. "Besides, we're both clan heirs so one of us would have to give up our title. I can't do that to my dad and I wouldn't ask Ino to give up her's either. So I'm just gonna let her be, watch her marry some decent guy, and then get married myself to some girl my father picks out for me. So long as I can stay friends with her and you Shikamaru."

The boys went silent for a bit, just another tragic story of unrequited love to add to the pile.

"How?" Shikamaru asked, for once at a loss for words. "I mean, when?"

"Come on man, you've seen her. Never mind how drop dead gorgeous she is, she's so confident and determined. She's loud, but only because she's passionate. Her smile is so bright it's like a flower blooming and it brightens my day." Choji thought dreamily.

"Like I said though, it's not gonna happen. So long as she's happy, I'm happy."

On the other end, Ino felt a warming sensation flow through her body as her face lit up with embarrassment, joy, and sadness all at once. She had no idea Choji felt that way about her and the fact that she was watching him beat himself up over stupid doubts, it made her even more sad.

"Choji..." Ino said softly.

"Geez man, that's... no, that's worse than troublesome. That sucks." Shikamaru stated matter of factly.

"Yeah." Choji agreed. "It's not as bad as your love life though. Huh, Shikamaru?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shikamaru answered.

"What about Temari?" Kiba pressed.

"What about her?" Shikamaru defended.

Back in the Leaf, it was now Temari's turn to listen up.

"Don't you have a thing for her? we could all see the way you act around her." Neji stated mater of factly.

"Even I noticed that." Naruto spoke up.

"Ya see? Even an idiot like Naruto noticed." Kiba said.

"Hey!"

Shikamaru sighed. "That troublesome woman? Why would I ever have a thing for her? She's brash and competitive. Every time we try to play chess together she tries to add some new rules in the middle of the game to mix things up. She's noisy and reminds me too much of my mother."

Back in the Leaf, Temari was growing red from a combination of embarrassment and mostly anger.

"Ouch..." Naruto stated.

"To be honest, I kinda liked Videl." Shikamaru stated, earning shocked gasps from the present group.

"She's more womanly, average looking, and if she could just calm down her anger she'd be perfect." Shikamaru stated.

Back in the Leaf, Videl was beside herself. Shikamaru liked her? And did he just call her average looking?! The fuck?

Temari however felt like her heart was breaking. It's not like she actually like that crybaby, it's just… She thought they were on better terms than that. _'Shikamaru, you asshole.'_ She thought.

"Besides, if I actually did want to get with her, it would never work. She's a major advisor to the Kazekage and his sister. Plus, I'm a clan heir too so I'm stuck at the Leaf. We'd have to travel 3 days to get to either of our villages. I'd spend 6 months in the Sand for the winter months and she would have to spend 6 months in the Leaf for the summer months..." Shikamaru listed off.

Back in the Leaf, Temari perked up. Where was he going with this?

"I'd be too troublesome to raise a family like that. Always moving back and forth or one of us leaves the kids with the other for half a year. Plus, if the peace between the Leaf and the Sand ever fails then we would be enemies..." Shikamaru stated, the guys could swear that they heard a hint of sadness in his voice. Temari and a few other villagers picked up on that too.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this." Neji stated.

"I'm the brains of this operation, right? I plan out everything." Shikamaru said like it was his curse.

"Doesn't sound like you've put very much into it if you can't be truly honest with your feelings." Lee stated.

"I agree. It's obvious to everyone here that you like her." Choji added

"Psht, whatever." Shikamaru turned over on his side to face away from the guys.

Then a light bulb went off in Naruto's head. "Hey Shikamaru, what if I made you a promise that when I become Hokage there will always be peace between the Leaf in the Sand?"

"That's a mighty big claim there, buddy." Kiba stated

Shikamaru looked back at him. "You're not serious."

"Believe it! Gaara and I are super tight, no way either of us will let diplomacy fail between our villages while we're in office. That way you and Temari could be together. Hell, I could negotiate to get Temari transferred to the Leaf permanently as an ambassador or whatever."

"That's going a long ways outta the way for my sake Naruto." Shikamaru stated.

"Nonsense, you didn't even hear my master stroke. Where we build a road directly linking the Sand village to the Leaf village to cut down on your travel time. We'll call it the Shikatem road."

The Nara heir looked at the spiky blond like he was crazy. An actual road dedicated to a single couple? And the name was so stupid. Plus, it would completely under mind the whole "Hidden Village" thing the Leaf and the Sand had going on. Shikamaru smiled and then laid back down.

"Thanks, but that is probably a long ways off so I'm not going to hold my breath." Shikamaru sighed.

Temari meanwhile was going over the road idea in her own head. It was ridiculous, it was stupid, time consuming, waste of resources, and…it sounded very sweet.

"Hey, when we do build that road, can we use the stones from Snake Way?" Kiba asked.

"That sounds like more trouble than its worth. What significance could it possibly have to do that?" Neji asked.

"Nothing, I just wanna come back here one day and tear up this fucking pathway! IT'S SO LONG I HATE IT!" Kiba shouted to the Heavens off to their right.

"No taking things from the pathway." The street cleaner driver shouted back at them. "Only take pictures and leave with memories."

Everyone laughed at Kiba's outburst, even those who were watching in the Leaf.

"Alright, we all shared. Now spill it Naruto." Kiba said.

"Yes, please." Lee added in. "Let us help you feel better about whatever happened."

Naruto thought about that for a moment. "Nope."

"What the hell man!" Kiba shouted

"Honestly, you make it seem like you don't love her anymore. Shikamaru stated, Sakura's heart sank, and something in Naruto snapped.

"I absolutely still love her! But I am not at fault here and I don't have to share it with you!" Naruto snapped back, making Sakura's heart feel immediately lighter, but only slightly.

"Woah, okay... We're just concerned is all." Choji stated in defense.

"Well if you're not gonna talk about your love life, why don't we talk about the meat of the problem instead?" Shikamaru stated.

"Don't..." Naruto stated sternly

"No Naruto, we deserve to know. Why are we really out here in Hell?"

"What do you mean? You know why we're here." Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah, to save Sasuke's soul or whatever, but what is the real reason you are so Gung ho about doing this? You don't just jump straight into Hell at the drop of the hat to save just anyone. Even for a teammate that is extreme. So what is it about Sasuke that is making you go so far?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Oh God, please tell me he's not gay." Kiba muttered and was heard by an equally curious village.

"No, you asshole!" Naruto spat heatedly.

"Well? Is it that promise you made to Sakura to bring Sasuke back?" Choji asked.

"It's because... he's my brother. Or, at least, I think of him as a brother and I believe he was sent to Hell for the wrong reason."

Everyone was taken back by that, from the roof of that divine street cleaner to the farthest corners of the Leaf village.

"Growing up in the Leaf for me wasn't a fun time." Naruto explained simply, that's all he need to do. Everyone could fill in their own blanks about how truly horrific his childhood was.

"I didn't have any family or real friends. Until I met Sasuke. At a glance I could tell he was just like me, lonely in a crowded room. I wanted to befriend him immediately, but it wasn't that easy. He was so cool and popular; he could do anything. I was frustrated, so I decided that he would be my rival. When he finally acknowledged me in the chunin exams, I was so happy." Naruto reminisced.

"Ok, so he's your brother, we get that." Kiba said trying to move the story along.

"You don't. Thinking back on it, when Sasuke was first trying to abandon the village, I couldn't help but think how easy it would be for the two of us to be in each other's shoes."

"What are you talking about? You don't have a clan to avenge." Kiba said.

"No, but I do have so much pent up anger inside me." Naruto admitted. "I used to resent the Leaf so much for how everyone treated me. One wrong step and I would be out seeking power from a snake like Orochimaru if that meant I could get some revenge."

"Sasuke and I are cut from the same cloth. He knows the pain of loneliness just like I do. When he's hurt, I hurt. He's made some bad choices sure, but he refused to be a victim of the world just like I did. He doesn't deserve to be facing whatever torture they're inflicting on him. At least I think so." Naruto finished.

Back at the Leaf, Sakura was now beside herself more than she ever was before. She merely thought Naruto wanted to do this based on the promise he made to her all those years ago, but it was something far more meaningful and she felt like she was going to be sick for being so foolish and selfish in not going with him.

The entire Leaf village was feeling her sense of self disgust. Many of the adults who had gone along with the abuse of the Kyuubi vessel could finally see him for what he really was; an orphan, scared and alone that they turned into a whipping boy.

Sakura fell to her knees, her hands clasped over her shoulders as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry..." She whispered out like a prayer.

Ino who had been watching the whole thing crouched down and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug.

"I said all those mean things to him Ino... It's no wonder he won't look at me... I feel like such an idiot..."

"Shhh, shhhhh. It's ok, just let it out."

Sakura was now wailing in pain. She had basically broken her own heart by breaking Naruto's. Ino didn't know what to do, all she could do was hold her friend who is thought of like a sister.

Back in the afterlife, Shikamaru still had some questions. "So do you think Sasuke would do the same for you? If you were the dead traitor in Hell and he was the Hero who stayed behind?"

Naruto looked at the tactical genius. "Does it matter?"

The foolish blond leaned back to lie down on the roof of the street cleaner. They still had maybe 2 hours left before their agreed time to resume running. The rest of the boys all looked at one another, a silent flame ignited in all of them as they made themselves comfortable atop the metal truck.

Back in the Leaf, a collective hush had blanketed the village. From the greenest civilians to the most harden ninja veterans, everyone was in shock at this kid's verbal tenacity. The balls on this newly promoted chunin, the courage and loyalty to a fallen comrade… It was awe inspiring. You only associated those kinds of traits to either the greatest of fools or the most heroic of legends.

Whichever one Naruto was, depended on one thing, the outcome of his adventure. One thing was for certain though; the whole world would be watching…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm iffy about this chapter. I'm glad that I got to include so many other pairings into the story because it's not Naruto if you don't ship the characters left, right, and center. But I'm not sure I pulled them off as well as I could.**

 **What do you guys think? Did I keep everybody somewhat in character?**

 **What about how the girls all reacted to this? You can read about their reactions in Legacy of Heroes chapter 16. Cause it ain't a chapter of Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku's without ending with a plug to the crossover fic I pull these segments from.**

 **Also I feel like mentioning that a lot of this chapter was written through back and forth dialogue between me and cmartinHFD. So I can't claim to be the sole mastermind behind this entire segment as usual. I think it works better though, it gives it more of a guy talk feel since it was written by having two guys talk to one another.**

 **See you next time with some saucy fan service for the ladies as written by two twenty-something guys.**


	14. Chapter 14: Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Author's Note: Heads up, this chapter is gonna be a bit different. Instead of taking the narusaku scenes from** _ **Legacy of Heroes**_ **, this chapter is brought to you by cmartinHFD and mine's newest crossover fanfiction.** _ **Naruto and Sakura's five year mission**_ **. Which is a crossover with Star Trek the Next Generation. I knew damn near nothing about Star Trek going into this fic which is where cmartin comes in and I've honestly been enjoying writing it with him a lot more than I thought I would. One of my favorite reviews described it as character focused instead of relying on technobabble or OP characters, which I appreciate. But anyway, here is a taste of what you can expect.**

 **Warning, there is Sasuke and Hinata bashing and a lemon in this chapter. Nothing too daring though, your standard eat her out, suck him dry, then home run song and dance. Still, it's my first published lemon (cmartin's too I believe) so constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

* * *

"Wow, day one on the job and we've already earned a vacation. This is gonna be the easiest mission ever." Naruto said as he took another sip of the wine.

"Don't get used to it, Ensign. You still have 5 more years to go and they will not be easy." Picard said.

"Right you are, Captain!" Naruto shouted as the placebo effect of the wine alone had made Naruto the tiniest bit tipsy.

"Freaking lightweight." Sakura snickered. She had already made it on to her second glass.

"Don't drink too much now." Picard said as he and Crusher left their quarters.

Sakura smiled as she looked back to Naruto seeing him slam down the remainder of his glass and pour himself another.

 _'Hoo boy... Better keep a leash on him. Hinata told me he gets horny when he's drunk.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'And that's a bad thing how?'_ Inner commented.

 _'I may be single, but he doesn't know that and he's still with Hinata. That IS a bad thing!'_

 _'Why would you care? You two are going to be gone for 5 years and you haven't gotten any in months and I bet he hasn't either. It's not like Hinata will ever know. I see it as a win-win, personally.'_ Inner rationalized.

 _'Inner, that is his and Hinata's personal business. Besides, they are both my friends and I won't be responsible for screwing up their relationship.'_ Sakura replied.

 _'Yeah right, knowing our dumb luck Naruto will remain nothing but fateful to his busty, fish-eyed princess...'_

"Naruto, our dinner is getting cold. Save the booze for after dinner, eh?" Sakura said.

"Can do Sakura- HIC! -chan!" Naruto giggled. Seriously, what a lightweight.

"You're drunk already? Wow... Hinata wasn't kidding." Sakura said in shock.

"Ah what does she know... She never wants to have any fun with me... HIC!" Naruto slurred.

"Naruto, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said.

"Shhshshshshhh..." Naruto drunkenly shushed. "Our relationship is almost like yours with Sasuke...Hic!" Naruto slurred. "It's like I do everything for her so long as it's what I want, never what she wants. She's too submissive and timid and it gets annoying."

Sakura went wide eyed; this was a side of the Leaf's #1 power couple she doubted anyone else had ever seen. At least as far as she knew, Sakura stopped listening to the gossip about them a long time ago.

"Oh Naruto-kun, let's do whatever you want to do. Oh Naruto-kun, anything you suggest is fine. Oh Naruto-kun...bah!" Naruto did his best mimic of Hinata's voice.

Naruto slammed down a glass of Romulan ale and dropped the empty glass on the floor. "Ugh! Damn that shit's strong!" Naruto slurred as he wobbled over to the couch.

"4 months ago, I pushed to do something she wanted to do and she got mad at me, causing a big argument over nothing... HIC" Naruto said as he flopped down on the couch. "I'm surprised I stayed with her as long as I did. I said I was tired of always pulling her along with whatever I wanted to do and said I didn't want a life like that. So she left. I say good riddance." Naruto slurred as his body swayed on the couch.

"She always seemed weird to me anyway... HIC!"

"We got back together after that though...She promised to be more assertive though, so that's nice...Hic..."

 _'Naruto...'_ Sakura thought to herself. She had no idea that this was going on. Knowing Hinata, she only said that just to get back with Naruto. She was never the assertive type and chances are things are already troubled.

"The problem is, I have yet to see a change in her... I think she'll always be like that...HIC!"

 _'Trouble in paradise, it seems. You sure you don't want him in you?'_ Inner said.

"OH YA KNOW WHAT!? She was more assertive at first...but cha know what the real kicker is? Turns out we don't have a damn thing in common... She doesn't like ramen, or pulling pranks... what the Hell is with bird watching anyway?"

Naruto's mind was now on his inner most thoughts. Between two glasses of aged wine and a glass of Romulan ale, he was gone and Sakura was getting a truthful insight to what has been really going on.

"...We broke up agaiiin... Thiiis time for gooood...HIC!" Naruto slurred. "III Don't think she ever really loved me..."

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. This was the last thing she expected to hear. Whether it was true or it was the alcohol talking, she didn't know. Either way, she was seeing Naruto in a light she has never seen him in.

"Personalllly... I think you should dump Sasuke... That Teme is making you miserable so just drop him like a hot potato... Focus on what you want... HIC!"

"That's... What Dr Crusher told me." Sakura said as she slammed down her third glass of wine and poured herself a glass of Romulan ale.

"Aaand... Shees right..." Naruto slurred as he pointed his finger at Sakura. "You... Yooouuu better listen to her."

"You are absolutely cocked." Sakura snickered.

"And yoooooooouuuuuuuu look sexy as fuck..." He slurred with a grin.

"Ahah... I don't think so, Baka." Sakura said sternly. "Not on your life."

Naruto looked down rejected. "Typical..."

Sakura looked at Naruto quizzically as she took a gulp of her ale. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a really big bitch, sometimes, you know that?" Naruto said suddenly, shocking Sakura.

"I have loved you for sooooooo long. And I've done sooooooo much for you... And you never even look my way, but you always look at the freaking Teme, and I'm still dumb enough to just settle for your friendship..."

Sakura looked at Naruto with hurt in her eyes. She was sure he was saying that because of being drunk, but as she thought about it, he was right. He had done so much for her and never asked anything of her except mutual feelings. Something she could have returned, but didn't. Sakura sat in the table chair as shock turned to sadness. Normally she would have deck Naruto for saying something like that, if it wasn't for the fact that it was true.

"I think that's just the alcohol talking, Naruto." Sakura said quietly.

"No its not...I'm sober...I'm always sober...Mr. Fluffles always make sure of that, healing my HIC alcohol like poison or somethin..." Naruto swayed in his seat back and forth.

"Mr. Fluffles?" Sakura said in confusion. "You are drunk, Naruto." Sakura chuckled. But her smile quickly went away. "But... You're right... I have been too much of a bitch towards you, taking your kindness for granted." Sakura just looked away from Naruto. "And what have I done to deserve it? nothing compared to what you've done for me."

Sakura slammed down the rest of her ale and poured herself another glass and downed that too. Already she was starting to feel the effects of this new alcohol.

"Yer damn...BLUGH!" Naruto puked all over the counter top. He then righted himself and stared at it for a second.

"That should be inside of me..." He pointed out.

"Kurama-adama, what're ya doin' in there ya foxy beast?!" Naruto shouted as he pounded on his own stomach where his seal was located. But Kurama was keeping quiet.

Sakura didn't pay any attention as she slammed down yet another glass of Romulan ale. She had no idea what the alcohol content was, but she was getting less and less sober with every drop. She was more focused on reflecting on Naruto's deeds for her.

Naruto would always do anything she wanted of him at the drop of a hat and how did she thank him? By running off with a man that could give two shits less about her other than rebuilding a long since dead clan.

"Naruto..." Sakura said, her voice starting to slur. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am... I never even realized it until now and it hurts to know that I've taken your kindness for granted as much as I have." Sakura said sadly.

Even in his inebriated state, Naruto could still recognize that he had hurt Sakura and his old instincts kicked in.

"No, no, Sakura don't be sad. I didn't mean what I said... I was out of line. I can't expect you to return your feelings to me if you don't have them. The last thing I want to do is force you into anything. That's not...it would be you then..."

"But it's true!" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto, tears running down her face. "I have taken advantage of you since the beginning and never gave it a second thought! You have been in love with me for as long as I can remember and How did I return your love? By running off with that bastard that doesn't give two shits about me... At first I thought breaking up with him just because I was going to be gone so long was selfish on my part. But considering our relationship up till now, I'm glad I did."

"Y-you did? You broke up with Sasu-kay?" Naruto slurred in disbelief. It didn't make any sense. Sakura loved Sasuke, she always did.

"Yes I did! I don't know what I ever saw in that man... No, scratch that. He isn't a man! He's a fucking JOKE! Makes me do everything and doesn't even give me the attention I deserve and then treats me like I'm just some piece of ass by trying to get me knocked up to revive his clan. Well, little did that asshole know that I had been using a contraceptive jutsu this whole time. Like Hell I'm going to mother a child whose father is never around..." Sakura slurred angrily.

"Fuck yeah! And there ain't no way I'm gonna stick around with some ditz that can't even think for herself. To Hell with her bouncy tits! I wanna real woman to fuckin' challenge me!"

"And I want someone who's gonna treat me right!" Sakura slurred as she took a large gulp from the bottle of Romulan ale. "You've always been there for me and that teme never has. So fuck him!"

"Yeah, fuck him! And fuck Hinata too! We don't need'em!"

"Damn straight! We... we've got each other and that's what really matters... Hic!"

"Damn straight, we're the fuckin' Tenchi duo of the ANBU! Feared by bandits and Tora the fucking cat alike!"

"We're...We're the real number one power couple! Hinata is too timid to be... to be... what the hell was I saying? Fuck it..." Sakura slurred as she took another gulp. "Y-you know... I haven't gotten any sex in almost 5 months... That's how much Sasuke cares..."

"Ha! I got some from Hinata like...6 months ago. She's so damn timid I gotta bed and plead then go slow in the missionary just to keep her from freaking out. It's the one damn way she puts her foot down. BUT OF COURSE SHE'LL STILL HAVE ME DO ALL THE WORK!"

"Then get your ass over here... I'll show y-you hooow it's done..." Sakura slurred as she tried to remove her robe but was too drunk to get the belt untied.

Frustrated, Sakura just ripped her clothes in two with her monster strength. "Come and get it, Ten!" She said in her most sultry voice possible.

Naruto wasted no time in getting an eye full of Sakura's girls. They had filled out over the years. Not quite at Hinata's level, but more like Ino's, a nice healthy moderate size, just how Naruto liked them.

"Oh I'll be coming, Chi." He replied using Sakura's ANBU codename.

"You fucking better!" Sakura said as she spread her legs wide open for Naruto to enter into. Naruto swayed and stumbled his way over but couldn't stay standing. He fell flat on the floor and looked up.

Right in front of his was Sakura's dripping folds, her most private area, something no other man had gazed upon. Well scratch that, Naruto would be the second, but he figured he would be the first to appreciate it.

He could see everything, all her curves, her pale skin untouched by the sun, it was all for him...

"I fell down." Naruto laughed.

"Yes you did... Just slide those pants off..." Sakura slurred.

Naruto did as he was told as he pushed his pants down and Sakura removed them the rest of the way, exposing his 7-inch member standing at attention.

"Someone is ready...HIC!" Sakura slurred.

"Not yet." Naruto said simply.

At first Sakura didn't know what was happening, was he rejecting her? But then she felt something indescribable happen in between her legs.

While Sakura wasn't looking, Naruto had dived into her folds and started lapping up her juices like a thirsty hound. The results were...breathtaking.

"Mmmmmhmmm Narutoooo... Oh God..." She moaned, clutching whatever she could to hold herself steady.

"Naruto... What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Foreplay..." He said lifting his head up from her musty thighs. "Don't tell me Sasuke never did this with you?"

"What (gah) do you think? He never even made me c-(god yes, right there)-cum..."

Naruto laughed into Sakura's area, his voice sending vibrations through Sakura's overly sensitive pussy, which just felt so delicious.

"You poor girl. That bastard really didn't know what he had." Naruto slipped a hand underneath Sakura's behind to massage her ass, inching closer and closer to her brown star. "And now that he's lost you, I'm never giving you back." His voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Oh you like that do you?" He chuckled. "You're mine now, Sakura-chan. Every inch of you. Every little squeak you make might here and now is mine alone to listen to. The sight of you like this...all sweaty and shaking, that's for my eyes only now. Your sound, your sight, you smell, and your taste. No other man will ever know it... You are mine." He whispered.

"I-I just... MMMMmmm! Hope I remember this in the morning!" Sakura moaned.

 _'Oh, don't you fret your pink little head. You'll remember.'_ Inner thought to herself.

At that moment a finger slipped in and Sakura couldn't concentrate enough to form a response.

Naruto could sense that his love was growing impatient so he increased his tempo; faster and faster until Sakura could not even speak, only groan under the building pressure inside of her.

"Hn! Hmmm! I-I'm gonna... OH GOD NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she exploded over Naruto's face. Sakura convulsed uncontrollably as she continued to gush on the blond. she fell over face first and started panting heavily.

"H-holy...shit... Wow..." Sakura gasped out as Naruto cleaned his face like a cat.

"Salty, but delicious." Naruto commented.

After that, Sakura started to sober up and wasn't as fuzzy headed as she was before. She was now aware of what was taking place but she didn't care. This was turning out to be the best damn sex of her life and she wasn't about to give it up for anyone or anything. Morals be damned.

Sakura looked down to see the wet face and hair of Naruto who still had his face buried in her pink muff. Realizing that he was covered in her juices, she blushed.

"That... never happened... before." Sakura gasped out.

"Really? It happens to me all the time..." Naruto gasped.

"Hinata is a squirter?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What? No she's not a squirrel." Naruto said, his head was still spinning.

Sakura deadpanned. "Never mind." Sakura said as she moved to remove Naruto's pants.

"Now, let's see what you're so...HOLY SHIT!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto's 7-inch member flopped out.

 _'Hinata wasn't happy with this?! The fuck is wrong with that girl?!'_ Inner exclaimed.

 _'Agreed.'_ Sakura said in shock. _'Sasuke's got nothing on this...'_ Sakura added.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, partially scared.

"Oh hell no. Absolutely nothing is wrong with this guy. You've got Sasuke beat big time!" Sakura said as she hungrily eyed Naruto's member.

Naruto's cheeks became flushed red. He had never really considered how much he stacked up compared to the other guys.

It's was...flattering.

"Thank you."

"Heh. Don't thank me yet. Wait until after I'm done." Sakura teased as she plopped her mouth right over his member.

"Oh Sweet Sage, Sakura-chan..." Naruto groaned.

Sakura giggled. _'Not even Sasuke got this excited.'_ Sakura thought as she bobbed her head up and down, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Naruto. Sakura stopped for a brief moment and let Naruto's cock fall from her mouth with an audible pop.

"Did Hinata ever do this for you...?" Sakura asked in a sultry tone as she rubbed her finger on the tip of his penis.

"What do you think?" He replied, reusing her words with a smirk.

Sakura just giggled. "I thought so." She said as she plopped her mouth back down, swirling her tongue around Naruto's throbbing shaft.

Naruto gripped the carpet like a life line, the way she was playing with his balls only heightened his sense of euphoria. He was puddy in her hands right now and he loved it.

 _'Thank you Ino.'_ Sakura thought to herself. She had always cursed Ino out for teaching her this, but now she couldn't thank her enough.

Sakura then felt Naruto tensing up and his cock pulsating. She almost immediately knew what this meant. Normally she'd pull it out of her mouth, but still being slightly inebriated, she decided against it as she prepared for Naruto's release.

"Sakura-chan... I think...I'm going to..."

 _'Here it comes.'_ Inner sang as Sakura braced for impact. Naruto was about to fire his photon torpedo.

"Sakura-CHAAAAAAN!" Naruto shouted. Releasing his essence directly into Sakura's upper port bay.

 _'Direct hit!'_ Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura gulped down every drop until Naruto stopped shooting. She pulled away and looked up at Naruto with a smile on her face and a little cum falling off her lip.

"Slimy, yet satisfying." Sakura teased.

Sakura licked the remaining bit off of her lip and looked down to see that Naruto was ready to go again.

"I didn't expect you to give me so much. You're too generous..." Sakura said.

Never. In Naruto's entire life, had Sakura look as sexy as she did right now. Crouching right next to his crotch. She looked like she commanded the world.

Naruto held out his right hand to cup Sakura's cheek and she leaned into it. Closing her eyes, she felt at peace.

He led her up to a standing position by her jawline until she was looking up at him from her tiptoes. They were both plenty tipsy, but had never felt more certain and confident in their actions then they had before in their lives. Everything they did now, they did with their best friend.

 _'I don't know why, but I feel like this is something I've wanted for a long time. Maybe my longing for Sasuke was actually meant for Naruto? Or, maybe it's just the alcohol affecting me...'_ Sakrua thought.

 _'Who the flippity fuck cares?!'_ Inner cried, she had been doing somersaults inside of Sakura's head the entire time.

 _'I want to know if this is real, or if it's just a fling. I want it to be real, but why him all of a sudden?'_

Inner didn't respond and Sakura's raging hormones were in overdrive at the moment, enough to sway her line of thinking back to present matters.

Without thinking, Naruto brought Sakura in close for a kiss. Just a quick one on the lips. She tasted salty and sweet with just a hint of bitterness. He loved it, but restrained himself by pulling back. If Sakura still wanted him, she would have to initiate it.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a mix of shock, longing and surprise.

"Why did you stop...?" Sakura asked with a slight pout.

"I just wanted to make sure this is what you want. We can stop right now and never speak of this again. I'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all, Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly, almost husky like, but Sakura knew there was doubts behind his words.

This whole time, Sakura thought Naruto was still hammered, but it seems as though he had sobered up enough to realize his actions and think before going any further. Sakura had since sobered enough to be aware of what was going on but didn't want to stop. they have gone this far, there isn't being just friends after all of this.

"Naruto. We've gone this far, why stop here? Especially since this is the greatest I have ever felt. I should have paid attention to your feelings for me a long time ago..." Sakura said softly.

"And maybe I should have been more assertive and less annoying." He replied.

 _'Yup, he sobered up.'_ Sakura thought.

"Naruto, that is what made you who you are today and I wouldn't have you any other way. You know that... What I didn't expect was to be having sex on our first date." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I can't say I ever pictured our first time would be on a spaceship either."

"Well, when we get back, we can say we've done something no one else has ever done; had sex in the middle of outer space lightyears away from home."

"Not that we can ever tell our friends about it."

"Maybe not at present, but someday. Now are we gonna finish what we started? I'm starting to dry up." Sakura said in a sultry tone.

"Oh yes we are. No lover of mine is gonna leave the bed unsatisfied." Naruto growled, enlisting a purr from Sakura.

"Take me, Fox boy... Like you've always wanted..."

Without having to be told again, Naruto scooped Sakura up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He then playfully dropped her on the bed, to which she laughed and squirmed, getting ready to accept Naruto's gift. But, there was a crucial thing she was forgetting that her inebriated state was keeping her from realizing.

But Inner knew what it was and even though she was very eager for all of this to happen, some things need to be said.

 _'You're forgetting something...'_ Inner said.

 _'Can it wait? I'm kinda busy here.'_ Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

 _'Well, if you what a bun baking in your oven then by all means, it can-'_

"SHIT!" Sakura cursed loudly. She could hardly believe she forgot about that. "Hold on a minute, I forgot something very important." Sakura said as she pushed Naruto back.

"What the Hell Sakura? I thought you said you wanted this?" Naruto cried.

"Just hold on a second." Sakura formed a few hand signs and placed her blue glowing hand on her lower abdomen. A symbol appeared briefly and then vanished as her jutsu was completed. "Contraception jutsu. I want this, but I don't wanna be having a kid anytime soon." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good catch. Thank God you're the brains of our little duo." Naruto said sheepishly. Although secretly he would live nothing more than to father a child with Sakura, if there was anything his relationship with Hinata had taught him it was to not rush these things.

"Now... Get over here..." Sakura hungrily growled.

"Yes, my Vixen..." Naruto replied and Sakura could swear she saw his eyes flash red with lust.

Naruto crawled onto the bed and got in between Sakura's legs, which she spread as wide as she could. Naruto could see a great deal of fluids flowing from between her folds as they ran down to her anus. Naruto couldn't wait any longer.

He positioned himself and held his member to Sakura's opening, his tip rubbing her vaginal lips eagerly.

"Mmmm... you tease..." Sakura moaned.

"Oh you know it. You're pretty eager, aren't you Sakura-chan?" He whispered.

"Yes... Now stick me before I lose my miiiiiIIIND! OH GOD!" Sakura hollered as Naruto entered her hard before she finished her sentence.

"You were saying?" He smirked.

"Mmmmmhmmm, fuck you..." She smirked back, relishing the feeling of having a man inside her after so damn long.

"That's the idea, my little Vixen."

Naruto began thrusting in an out as Sakura moaned uncontrollably. With each movement Naruto made, her level of pleasure soared to heights she never imagined. She was on cloud 9 and the feeling was intoxicating, more than the alcohol. She was now drunk on sheer pleasure and didn't ever want it to end.

"Oh my god... Mmmmmmm... I've... Never felt... This good in my life... Oh god, yes right there..." Sakura moaned and gasped.

"Gasp, yeah...huff huff...same here. Your pussy, Sakura. Is so. Damn. Tight!"

"Glad... Oh god... Glad someone thinks so... Sasuke said I was too loose... But he's really just a... Oh god yes... a pencil dick compared to you..."

"Haha, and Hinata... She was such a stick in the mud. I could only make love to her. But with you..." Naruto said, he spun Sakura around onto her belly with his dick still balls deep inside of her. Now he was thrusting at her from behind with two handfuls of that delicious ass of hers he would always see strutting around in all those spandex shorts of hers. "I get to fuck you."

"Damn straight you do... Now don't hold back... I'm nearly there... Oh god..."

"So am I... Fuck me..." He hissed. His hands were kneading Sakura's ass cheeks like they were made of dough; squeezing them, slapping them together, he even took his dick out of her pussy just to run it up the crack of her ass. Before Sakura could finish whining for him to put it back in he did so with renewed speed, arcing Sakura's sense of pleasure to new heights.

Sakura then started feeling the same build up she had when Naruto was eating her out, only it was 3 times as intense. The buildup was increasing with each vigorous thrust made from the blond haired Fox and it was getting to the point where Sakura was reaching her limit, a limit she never knew she had. The big one was coming.

Naruto was gripping Sakura's hips for extra support. He could feel that he was reaching his limit. If it wasn't for Sakura's blow job earlier the thought of fucking Sakura alone would have sent him over the edge long ago. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he would not let it fizzle out. He and Sakura would remember this night.

Then with a final thrust, it came.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she exploded around Naruto's member.

"AARGH! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Sakura's climax sent Naruto over the edge and he exploded deep in her cavity.

Sakura's vaginal liquids mixed with Naruto's sperm as the both of them convulsed and shuddered as their climax hit them like a bomb stronger than any in recorded history.

After a few moments of utter bliss, both lovers collapsed. Sakura lay on her belly as Naruto laid on her back as they gasped in exhaustion.

"That...was..." Sakura gasped put but couldn't find the words. It was perfect.

"Astronomically... Epic..." Naruto gasped.

"Is... that a... pun...because we're in space...?" Sakura replied.

"Maybe..."

Sakura turned around and playfully slapped Naruto on the chest before burying her face into his warm chest. Naruto in kind chuckled as he wrapped Sakura protectively in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, tasting her shampoo. _'Strawberries.'_ He thought dreamily.

Sakura meanwhile was listening to the steady rhythm of Naruto's heartbeat. The same heartbeat she had kept beating all those years ago on the battlefield. Now it was soothing her to sleep like the gentlest lullaby.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered out sleepily.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Never, ever leave me..." Sakura said softly.

The whiskered blond smiled. He kissed her forehead square on her purple diamond seal.

"Never..."

"Promise me..." Sakura said as she opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's. Emerald green meeting cerulean blue.

"Promise of a Lifetime." He swore and Sakura smiled. All her doubts cast aside.

"Good." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto pulling him closer to her. She was moments from drifting away to dreamland, when she muttered 3 words that Naruto had longed to hear from her again. "I love you..." Soon after that, she was snoring softly.

"I love you too." He whispered back. His mind filled with cherry blossoms and he too drifted off to sleep.

 _'And scene!'_ Inner Sakura and Kurama each said to themselves as the two new lovers slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wanna read about the morning after? Well its already been posted on my co-author's page. As for fans of Legacy of Heroes, the month and a half long waiting period is over. Chapter 18 will be posted within hours of this chapter.**

 **And because I keep forgetting to add this in the A/N of** _ **five year mission**_ **, I'm just going to post this deleted line here…**

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she exploded around Naruto's member.

"AARGH! SAKURA-KHAAAAN!"


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams

**Author's Note: Hey-yo! Still alive, and I've got a short one for you. A snippet from a chapter that I thought would be the weakest in the series. Since I had gotten to the point where I was ready to just slap the rest together and be done with it. But I persisted and got some help from cmartin to create what I think might be the funniest chapter we've yet done. And from that "funny chapter" is the section that made cmartin refer to me as a quote, "smug bastard." A label that I wear proudly.**

Back in the Afterlife, Naruto was muttering something in his sleep.

"Looks like he's dreaming. Girls, bring in the dream mirror at once." Princess Snake commanded.

"Yes, M'lady!" One of the servants chirped before dashing off into another room and re-entering soon after.

"The quickest way to understand a man is by observing his dreams." Snake commented as her handmaiden held the mirror over Naruto's sleeping head.

Practically the entire village turned its attention away from watching the other boys stuff their faces and turned to see what went on inside the head of the Leaf's most infamous prankster.

Sakura in particular felt her sense of curiosity become overwhelming with the desire to know what her boyfriend dreamed about…

The mirror started off only reflecting Naruto's sleeping face, but quickly the image became distorted until it changed completely to show things from Naruto's perspective…

He was standing out in the middle of muddy brown sea. Of in the distance he could see an island that would have been a picture postcard of paradise had it not been for the frankly disgusting looking sea water that surrounded Naruto. Gohan, who was watching him from the real world noticed that the muddy water was steaming, like it had recently been boiled. If this gave dream Naruto any discomfort, he didn't show it.

Just then a large dolphin with a long scar across its nose jumped out of the murky water and landed right in front of Naruto and then disappeared beneath the surf. He looked down to take a closer inspection of the water. Which had bits and pieces of food floating on the surface. Sliced onions, bits of corn, shiitake mushrooms, dried up seaweed. Inspecting the water even closer, Naruto could see a pack of noodles swaying in the ocean waves below him in the place of actual seaweed. Naruto then felt something brush against his leg. His ninja reflexes allowed him to capture it for closer inspection. Instead of it being a fish however, it was a large cut of pork!

It was a sea of Ramen!

Sakura couldn't help herself but double over in laughter. After all this time being either angry or worried about Naruto, Sakura could now plainly see that he was still a kid at heart to be dreaming about something as childish as a sea of ramen.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked, finding it odd that Sakura would find ramen hilarious.

"It's nothing it's just… Typical Naruto, of course he would dream of ramen. He's such a child sometimes." Sakura said, offering a rare laugh neither Gohan nor Videl, or anyone, had seen in quite a while.

"I don't think you'll be laughing for too long though, Sakura." Videl pointed out, Sakura looked back up at the Orb to see what she meant. What she saw made Sakura's jaw hit the floor.

As Naruto looked up, the scenery changed. No longer was it an empty sea of Ramen, but what was once an isolated place was now packed with pink haired girls.

"Naruto-kun!" They all cried out in joy.

Back in the real world, Sakura couldn't help but freak out. Here was her boyfriend, dreaming about her. Scratch that, an army of her, NAKED, in a sea of ramen!

The dream Naruto ran towards the army of dream Sakuras, who all beckoned for him to come join them. He seemed so giddy as the Sakuras all surrounded him. Either running alongside him in the surf or standing provocatively as he ran by.

Across the Leaf village, Sakura's father Kizashi was trying to restrain a flailing Mebuki from running out and punching something. He himself felt like punching something, but was secretly grateful that the steam of the dream ramen was covering his daughters most private parts. Still, him and Naruto would have words when the boy returned, he could count on that.

Finally, the Sakuras caught up with Naruto and started tugging at him, touching him, cooing in his ear, dragging him underwater. The Orb zoomed out of view of the mirror so that everyone could see the actually sleeping Naruto and the shit eating grin he had on his face.

As Naruto resurfaced from beneath the water the scene changed dramatically. The ramen had turned into a kind of murky water you'd find in the middle of a lake. Naruto looked down and in his arms was a fully clothed and older looking Sakura instead of the army of naked younger girls around the age of the actual Sakura. This Sakura looked paler, almost like she had been swimming in freezing lake water for over an hour during the early spring. The mood had changed to a more dangerous affair.

Off in the distance everyone could see that Naruto was no longer in a tropical paradise, all the other Sakuras were gone too. Instead there was what looked like a massive castle looming on top of an island. At the beach there was a stadium set up where children off all ages wearing black robes were watching Naruto sprint over the water's surface towards the stadium with Sakura held protectively in his arms. It seemed like she was unconscious and shivering from the cold.

Naruto finally reached the docks and gently placed Sakura on the wooden panels. Someone outside of Naruto's peripheral vision handed him a blanket to wrap Sakura in. Looking around, Naruto took stock of the other people who were surrounding him. Like the dark haired kid with glasses and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and most surprisingly- Gohan and Videl gasped when they saw themselves in Naruto's dream. They were both wrapped in thick blankets, huddled together for warmth even as they leaned over to see how Sakura was doing.

Naruto shouted to get Sakura to wake up, trying to stir her awake to make sure that she is alright. But she wouldn't stir.

"Naruto!" Came a voice off to the dream Naruto's left. He looked up and saw none other than Kakashi and a younger looking Sasuke, wearing the same outfit he wore when Naruto first became a genin. Naruto's mood instantly changed to joy as he waved over to the dark haired teen, who surprisingly smiled back like they were old friends who had never once fought one another over the waterfall at the Valley of the End.

Naruto looked back and Sakura a genin aged Sakura in her old outfit, same long hair and everything, only she was smiling at Naruto like they were still a couple. Naruto encouraged Sakura to run with him so they could both join Sasuke and Kakashi for another exciting mission together.

However, when Naruto looked back to run towards Sasuke, Kakashi was nowhere to be found, and Sasuke appeared to be sinking. Frightened that he might lose Sasuke, Naruto picked up the pace, running faster and faster towards Sasuke, but no matter how far he ran he never seemed to get any closer to Sasuke who never stopped sinking into the earth.

Naruto looked back to ask Sakura what they should do to save Sasuke, but Sakura seemed to be as far away from Naruto as Sasuke was. And just as Sasuke sank deeper into the ground, Sakura began to fade away into the background. As Naruto tried to run back to stop Sakura from disappearing forever, he looked back to see that Sasuke was sinking faster than ever. Bright flames began lapping at Sasuke's waist. As Naruto ran back to save Sasuke, Sakura seemed to become transparent. No matter what Naruto tried to do it seemed like he was destined to lose one or the other, and if he didn't act fast he would lose both either way.

It was so maddening, Naruto screamed and screamed, desperate for an answer, for someone to tell him what choice to make or how to save them both. Something.

Anything…

 **Author's Note: Now go read the actual chapter. Which promises Saiyan hijinks, male fanservice, unnecessary character revelations, and a completely original addition to the cast that nobody expected nor asked for.**

 **No I'm not going to tell you what the real story is. You're a big kid, you can reread some of the older chapters of this story to find out about the other one. Think of it as a scavenger hunt.**


	16. Chapter 16: Clone Twist

**Author's Note: Forewarning, this chapter is a very different from all the other ones. We're going back to the Naruto/Star Trek crossover world. Normally the chapters I post for this story is actually the really good narusaku bits taken out of the other fics I do with cmartinHFD. This chapter however, is a complete chapter from our Star Trek fic, but with a twist. It contains a longer, darker ending than the canon chapter in its original story. So dark that we had to scrap it, but not before getting a ways into it. So instead of deleting it or leaving it to gather dust in our hard drives, we thought we would present it to you the loyal fan for your reading pleasure. Be sure to leave a review and let us know what you thought about the chapter. Are you glad we kept it the way we did or are you disappointed in us for chickening out of a more dramatic shift in tone?**

* * *

On the surface of Andoria, six figures emerged from nothing and took up a defensive stance. While Worf, Data, and Riker all made a traditional circle around Picard, the ninjas from Element took a more refined approach.

With Picard acting as the center, Naruto and Sakura made a two-man defensive perimeter. Naruto being the most combat oriented took up the head, positioning himself seemingly side by side with Picard on his right, but exactly one step ahead of him. Ensuring that Naruto was able to cover Picard's North through East section.

Sakura meanwhile was at Picard's left and exactly one step behind him. Her primary position as medic meant that if trouble arouse she was in the optimal position to provide immediate medical aid and was able to cover Picard's West to South section.

For a two-man squad assigned to body guarding, it was the most ideal set up possible.

They all looked around as they saw blue people with white hair and antennae running around and helping move injured people to medical centers or moving the deceased to a makeshift morgue after the initial bombing.

Sakura fought against her instincts to start running up to the nearest critical patient she could find and start healing. She was Picard's bodyguard first and foremost. Unless he ordered her to she would stay by his side in case of a follow up terrorist attack.

 _'Really wish I had Naruto's capacity for Shadow Clones though.'_

Just then, an Andorian official approached the group. "I'm glad you could all make it." He said in a worried tone. "We drove away the terrorists for the moment, right now, we need help with the injured and the dead as well as search and rescue."

"I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. We'll do whatever we can to help." Picard said.

"Permission to speak sir." Naruto spoke up.

"Granted."

"Sir, as your bodyguard, I recommend we escort you to the local government's command center where the local authorities can ensure your safety. There you will be able to coordinate with the local government on any aid they may need from Star fleet. This will allow Ensign Haruno and I the opportunity to assist in search and rescue."

"An excellent Idea. However, why don't you two use your shadow clones for now to escort me. You two are needed more here than with me. If you need to, I do still have that seal you made me." Picard suggested.

"Yes, sir." Naruto saluted as he and Sakura each created a single Shadow Clone to replace them from Picard's side. Not wasting anytime, the two Ensigns got to work in helping relief efforts.

Naruto created a dozen Shadow clones and sent them out to find people still trapped beneath the buildings and to assist in lifting the heavy debree that had fallen.

Sakura meanwhile had run to the nearest patient she could find and began stabilizing him. The on call emergency workers were confused at first, but when Sakura's first patient was healed enough to sleep without any medication the nurses and doctors decided to use her.

"Damn. I can't sense anything." Naruto said as he tried to find sources of life. He took out his tricorder and scanned the area and found one just below him.

"GOT ANOTHER ONE DOWN HERE!" He shouted to grab someone else's attention while he himself sent Shadow Clones deep into the structure to try and find pathways leading to the victim without the need to dig.

 _'Shit, life signs are fading on this one.'_

"SAKURA! I NEED YOU OVER HERE, NOW!" Naruto called out.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Sakura called as she made another clone. "Go find Naruto! Sounds like he's got a serious one."

"Right!" The clone agreed before dashing off.

Naruto analyzed the memories from another self-dissipating clone. It had gone the deepest and was still several yards from the victim with no caves leading directly to him.

"Damnit, Sakura where are you?" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto!" The Sakura clone called out as she arrived. "The boss sent me. She's dealing with a critical case right now."

"You're a shadow clone? That's actually better. I need you to follow a pair of my clones down into the collapsed structure. There is a man trapped down there that none of my clones can get to, but some of your monster strength lifting one of the concrete platforms at just the right angle might make the opening we need." Naruto explained quickly, the clock was ticking.

"Got it, Naruto-kun. Oh, and-" the clone stopped to bonk him on the head. "Stop saying that!" She scolded.

"Ok, ok, sorry..." He said with his hands on his head in surrender. The Sakura clone smirked in approval and followed the nervous looking Naruto clones down into the crumbling structure below.

 _'I can never catch a break, can I?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the three clones disappear into the ruins.

 _ **'Pregnancy hormones, Kit. She's just a little more on edge now than normal. Don't fret'**_ Kurama assured.

 _'Right...'_

Meanwhile in the ruins, the Sakura clone was being led by the two Naruto clones who had taken their brother's collective knowledge to find the most ideal location for the Sakura clone to use her monster strength.

"How deep are we going?" The Sakura clone asked the twin Narutos.

"We're nearly there." One of the clones replied.

The lone female clone nodded. Going over in her head how much chakra she had to work with. The boss had given her enough to stabilize any severely injured patient, within reason. Subtract however much she would use in lifting some ten-ton slab and the patient would need to be in movable condition for her to be of any major use. Otherwise the boss would have to send down more clones or at worst case, come down herself. The Sakura clone hoped that it wouldn't come to the latter. The boss had a baby on the way and it was getting really cramped in here.

Just then, all of their tricorders started making a warning beep noise. "Shit! He's flat lining!" One of the Naruto clones exclaimed as they picked up the pace. They ran as fast as they could until they reached a slab blocking their way.

"Move!" The Sakura clone demanded. She quickly moved aside the slab, only to find more rubble in their way. "Fuck me sideways..."

"Gladly." One of the clones replied in a sultry voice. His twin slapped him upside the head just lightly enough not to dissipate him.

"Help her, you idiot!" The twin shouted as it ran up to the Sakura clone's side to help it remove the rubble.

The perverted clone soon joined them and in no time the rubble was cleared enough to create a man sized hole for them to crawl in.

"Age before beauty." The second Naruto clone said as it shimmied its way down the hole.

"Why me..." The Sakura clone grumbled.

Down in the hole it was so dark that the second Naruto clone was forced to make a Rasengan just so he could see worth a damn.

There, not 5 yards away was their victim, barely breathing and with his leg pinned underneath a massive slab of concrete.

"Sakura, get down here quick!" The clone called up.

She quickly made it down and surveyed the damage done to the man. After a quick assessment, she got into a cold sweat. "I don't think there is anything I can do here. He has a piece of rebar through his neck, massive internal bleeding, his left arm has been severed and his femoral arty is punctured."

The barely living Andorian stirred as he looked over to the people next to him. "J-just...kill me... I deserve...it..." The man wheezed out.

Both clones were surprised to find that the man was conscious.

"Just stay calm sir, my partner and I are going to get you out safely. I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno and this is Ensign Naruto Uzumaki of the Star fleet Enterprise." The Sakura clone stated.

"Y-you...don't understand... I'm... part of the group... that attacked..."

"Just save your strength. Anything you have to say can wait until we get you out of here." The Sakura clone stated firmly. She approached the wounded man and got to work assessing his vitals.

"Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"H-Ha'Tol... I didn't want to hurt anyone... I deserve to die..."

"Ha'Tol, alright, very good. Can you tell me where you are? What city we are in?" The Sakura clone asked as she signaled to the Naruto clone to come closer, which he did.

"Dissipate to let your original know that I'll need more of you down here. Also tell my original that I'll need some sisters down here if we want to save this priority patient that could have vital intel." She whispered into Naruto's ear. The clone nodded and quickly undid the jutsu. The next thing the Sakura clone knew, the other Naruto one had jumped down into the hole and produced his own Rasengan to grant them light.

"We got your message. If I know the boss, he's sending word to your original as we speak." The clone assured.

The Sakura clone nodded as she finished sealing the man's severed arm. Ensuring that it was no longer a bleed factor.

"I'm in a pit of rubble... under the city of... Shandra."

"Very good, by any chance can you tell me the star date used by Starfleet?"

"N-not off... the top of ... my head..."

"It was worth a shot, for the most part I'm pretty sure your mind is all there, so that's good." The Sakura clone explained as she got to work returning all of the man's internal blood back where it was supposed to be.

"Naruto, can you create a tiny Rasenshuriken to cut the rebar in his neck? Just don't remove it. It's the only thing keeping him from bleeding out through his neck."

"Not without wasting chakra creating another Shadow Clone or going Kyuubi mode, which would drain my chakra even faster. I can however cut it with wind chakra."

The Sakura clone nodded. "Perfect, do it." She said as she began working on stabilizing the man's femoral artery.

The Naruto clone got right to work, gripping the rebar beneath the man's neck and imagining two opposing forces scraping together. Cuts began to slice through the metal.

"You two... have weird powers... Are you part of the Q Continuum?" Ha'Tol Asked.

"No idea what that is. We are a part of Star Fleet, that's all we are allowed to say." The Naruto clone answered while still attempting to cut through the rebar. Whatever this metal was made of was sturdy stuff.

"You'll... need to use your phaser for that... That is tritanium..."

"Damn, I think he's right. Stand back Sakura." The Naruto clone ordered as he whipped out his phaser and set it to kill.

"Wait! There is a cutting setting on that. If you set it to kill, the energy dispersion will kill him." Sakura stated.

The Naruto clone paused and then double checked his phaser to see that yes, there was a setting to cut.

"Whew, thanks Sakura-chan." The clone said sheepishly.

"What would you do without me." The Sakura clone winked.

"Accidentally kill the survivor we're trying to rescue." The clone deadpanned.

"Probably."

The two clones got back to work. Sakura halfway done with stabilizing the man's artery while Naruto had soon cut through the rebar like butter.

As soon as that was done, the two had to catch the poor man's head and gently place him on the cold hard ground.

"Why would you risk your lives to save a terrorist... I'm not worth saving..."

"On the contrary, since you're a terrorist, you have all kinds of Intel on who caused this attack and why. Therefore, saving you so you can be interrogated later is in our best interests." The Naruto clone explained as the Sakura clone continued her work on the man's artery.

"Heh heh... I should have known... Very well... So long as you get them... before more innocent lives are taken..."

"Don't worry, we will, starting with yours." The Sakura clone said simply, the man's artery almost 75% healed. _'Where the Hell are the others clones?'_ Clone Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto, where is our back up?" The Sakura clone said aloud, her chakra was running low and probably wouldn't be enough to stabilize this guy on her own.

"No idea." He admitted. A minute passed before the Naruto clone started blinking as if instantly recalling something important.

"One of my brothers got dispersed. Seems that they found three kids trapped underneath some rubble a few blocks away from here. The boss went over there to supervise it personally and the original Sakura sent in three clones. We're on our own for now."

"Shit." The Sakura clone stated. She quickly stopped working.

"W-why'd you stop?" Ha'Tol asked nervously.

"Because I need to conserve my energy so that we can plan our next move." Clone Sakura stated. She and Clone Naruto sat closely together, illuminated by the light of his Rasengan. They both couldn't help but imagine that under different circumstances their originals might think this situation romantic.

"So what's our next move?" Clone Naruto spoke up.

Clone Sakura sighed. "He's not stabilized quite yet. I don't have nearly enough chakra to do so, but I've bought him some time. The only thing left keeping him trapped is his foot stuck underneath the slab. So I'm thinking if I amputate his foot. We could carry him-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Amputation? No, absolutely not!" Ha'Tol exclaimed.

The two clones turned to look at their alleged terrorist/victim.

"I'm sorry, but it is our best chance of getting you back to the medical tent. If we don't act quickly you could die." The Sakura clone explained.

"Yeah, but not if you have to cut off my foot to do it. There has got to be another way." Ha'Tol asked desperately.

"Excuse me, but when did your opinion factor into it?" Clone Naruto asked sternly. "Last I checked, you claimed to be one of those responsible for this whole mess and was all guilty about it."

"Yeah, I was alright, I still am. But please, don't take my foot!" He begged.

"Oh my rabbit goddess, he can't be serious." Clone Naruto sighed.

Clone Sakura looked at the man, then back to his foot still trapped underneath the rubble and then back to him.

Perhaps if I lifted the slab and you pulled him out..." She thought aloud.

The Naruto clone looked at his companion like she was one of those deformed clones.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, Naruto." She stated firmly.

"Yes, please, let's try that." Ha'Tol said with a hint of desperate hope in his voice.

"Oh come on, you've already lost your arm." The Naruto clone pointed out. "What's losing a foot?"

"I DON'T CARE!" The man cried, the two clones began to see streaks of tears running down his cheeks underneath the pale blue glow of the Rasengan.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY FOOT, SO PLEASE..." He begged. The man who wouldn't beg for his life, would shed so many pathetic tears to keep his broken foot.

Clone Sakura began rubbing the man's forehead in an attempt to calm him down. While she was doing this she turned to the Naruto clone.

"No matter who he is, he is still my patient. If he refuses treatment, then I have to respect that. I will respect that." Clone Sakura stated firmly.

The Naruto clone looked at her for a couple of seconds to see if he could sense any doubt behind her words. He knew he wouldn't.

"Alright then, what's the plan?"

"If we can't amputate, our only option is to try to free his foot the hard way." Clone Sakura then crouched down so that Ha'Tol could understand her perfectly.

"You have been down here a very long time, which means there is a very serious risk of crush syndrome." Sakura stated.

"W-what's that?" The man stuttered.

"Basically your foot has been cut off from the rest of your circulatory system and it's killing your muscles. Those dying muscles create poisons that will be released into your system if we free your foot. Those poisons could stop your heart." Clone Sakura explained.

"I know some techniques that could stop the poisons from spreading, but I'm the only one strong enough to lift the slab so that Naruto can pull you out and I can't do both..." Clone Sakura thought aloud.

"Wait Sakura, if it's super strength you need. I should be able to activate my Sage mode and take care of the heavy lifting." Clone Naruto stated.

Clone Sakura's eyes lit up when she realized that they were back on a planet with nature for him to draw energy from.

"That's perfect." She exclaimed. Clone Naruto smiled and immediately assumed his meditative stance.

While he was gathering energy, Clone Sakura returned her attention to Ha'Tol.

"I should warn you now. When we do this it's going to hurt. Like your foot falling asleep times a million. My jutsu will be focused on preventing the poisons from spreading, not on numbing your pain. Do you understand?"

Nervously, Ha'Tol nodded.

"We can't knock you out and we can't stop until we get you to the medical tent. The next hour is going to suck."

"Ok...I understand..." Ha'Tol whispered.

"I'm ready." Clone Naruto said, his pupils turned into that of a toad's.

Clone Sakura nodded as Clone Naruto positioned himself in front of the crack in the slab, ready to lift.

Sakura activated the necessary version of the mystic palm technique.

"Ready." She stated.

With a great heave, Clone Naruto utilized his Sage mode to lift the impossibly heavy slab with all his might. It was nothing like what the original had done when he lifted the giant stone toads on Mount Myoboku. This was an entire building bearing down upon him. The clone of Naruto however would not quit and slowly the slab began to release pressure off of Ha'Tol.

Sakura was knelt right besides Ha'Tol's legs. Her one hand held against his calf muscles to stop the spread of the poisons in his muscles and the other gripping his waist belt, trying to pull him free at the same time.

Slowly, ever so slowly...

"I-I think it's working!" Ha'Tol cheered.

Clone Naruto was about to agree, when he began to feel a slight tremor in the slab, then a series of memories came crashing in about his brothers being killed by an explosion and the ceiling began collapsing on top of them.

Back in the medical tent, Sakura and the rest of the medical team paused when they heard the far off explosion coming from where Naruto was.

Sakura was quickly flooded with a memory of one of her clones being crushed by debree while trying to save a trapped patient.

 _'Naruto, please be safe.'_ She thought.

Clone Naruto coughed violently, the dust was so thick it was suffocating him. It was a miracle that he wasn't dispersed when the structure shifted.

As he began to catch his breath he was able to piece together the new memories he had been given by his fallen brothers.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted into the darkness, not knowing if the Sakura clone he was with was still around or not.

"I'm fine Naruto!" She shouted back, much to The Naruto clone's relief.

"What happened?" She asked as she held up her mystic palm to give off some glowing green light.

"It's bad, on the surface the terrorists came back. They staged an ambush against the aid workers. The boss and my brothers are engaging them, but they have us outflanked." Clone Naruto reported.

"Well this day just gets better and better..." Clone Sakura stated as she checked up on their patient.

The man groaned in agony. He was alive, but...

"His foot is still trapped." Clone Sakura reported.

"Well fuck me sideways..." Clone Naruto stated.

"Gladly." Clone Sakura smirked back. The male clone had to look up at his counterpart's sheer cheek.

"If you two are done flirting..." Ha'Tol said weakly.

The trio couldn't help but all laugh at their predicament. Until more rumbling could be heard and a trail of dust fell on each of their heads. Turning the mood back to serious.

"So what is our next move? Try again?" Clone Naruto suggested.

Clone Sakura tapped her thigh. She looked up and noticed that the ceiling had descended and now they could all barely sit up without hitting their heads.

"This has gotten out of hand. Naruto, head back to the medical tent on foot and bring back some of the boss's Shadow Clones. I'll stay here and monitor Ha'Tol's condition."

"No can do, Sakura-chan." The male clone stated.

She was about to ask what he meant by that when she looked back and saw that the hole that they had dug earlier had caved in.

"Great... now what?" The Sakura clone asked, her energy nearly spent.

The Naruto clone sat deep in thought for a moment.

"We could always disperse ourselves. That would let the originals know that he's here and to come save him."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by disperse yourselves? What are you two talking about?" Ha'Tol asked weakly, he finally noticed that something was off in the way the two of them spoke.

The clones stared at one another, unsure about what to say.

Clone Naruto finally found the words.

"The two of us... aren't actual Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. We are their clones."

"Clones? Like from a lab?" Ha'Tol asked, his voice growing weaker by the minute.

"No. Actually we are the products of our original's jutsu. I guess you could call it magic. Our originals are able to create as many of us Shadow Clones as they want. The catch is that if we sustain even minor damage, we disappear into a puff of smoke and all our memories get transferred back to our creators." Clone Naruto explained. It wasn't often that you got to give an in depth explanation about your existence.

"So when you were talking about your brothers and sisters..."

"Yes."

"So why don't you both just kill yourselves and go get me some more help?" Ha'Tol asked, his patience starting to wear thin.

"Because, the exit caved in and I'm not certain that our siblings will be able to find you again in time." Clone Sakura stated.

"And come to think of it. I'm not sure my original would prioritize saving you over all the other victims. Plus, he's still fighting your buddies on the surface." Clone Naruto chimed in.

"Which brings us back to you." The female clone stated.

"We tried it your way, but now we have to amputate."

Ha'Tol just stared at her, using every last shred of willpower to try and keep a stern face.

"N-no..." He stuttered.

"You don't have a choice this time." The Naruto clone said as he powered up his phaser, to which Clone Sakura looked at Clone Naruto in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Using the cut setting on this to take his foot off. I don't know much about medicine, but it should be a clean cut and it would cauterize the wound and keep him from bleeding out. It's going to hurt like hell, though."

"Wait a minute, Naruto." Sakura said. "Ha'Tol. Do you have family? A wife, children?"

"I did... But our leader killed them so that I would remain loyal..." Ha'Tol said in bitter sadness.

"That sucks, but what does that have to do with anything?" The Naruto clone asked impatiently.

"Relax." Sakura scolded. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But, wouldn't you want to help us take down the bastards that did this?"

"I do, alright."

"And its most likely that even if we don't cut your foot off here, it would be removed later. It's been under too much pressure for too long and its more than likely dead now."

"B-b-but what you're saying is that there still is a chance...?" He choked.

"Medically speaking, there isn't enough of a chance to save your foot without major complications in the long run."

Ha'Tol's lips quivered as she said that, his last scrap of hope to stand on and she had pulled it right out from under him.

"It's just a foot..." She stated.

"Naruto, hand me the phaser."

Naruto handed off the phaser to Sakura. "It's all set."

Clone Sakura took the phaser which had never felt so heavy before. She gave the top red button a push so that they could all hear the sound of the cutter buzz throughout their cramped little pit in the ground.

"Hold him down." She ordered.

Naruto nodded and held down the flailing man as he screamed in pain.

In seconds it was done. Sakura did a quick scan of the area to reassure that it had been cauterized. She then worked on numbing the pain a little bit.

"Ok, he's free, now we just need to figure out how to get out of here."

"That I don't know. Not without crushing us."

"Is your combadge still working? Mine was busted in the cave in." Clone Sakura asked.

Naruto looked on his checked to see that his badges was still intact. "Should be." Naruto said as he took it off and handed it to Sakura.

Clone Sakura took the badge and held it up to her face.

"This is Ensign Clone Sakura Haruno of the USS Enterprise. Can anyone read me, over?"

"This is Data. Go ahead."

"Oh Data, thank God. Listen, I am trapped beneath some rubble with a Naruto clone and a priority level survivor. Who may have vital intel on the terrorists who orchestrated the attack."

"Understood. Transfer your coordinates to my tricorder. I will contact Lt. Worf and Captain Picard."

"Right...how do I do that?"

"Let me. Worf taught me how." Naruto said as he pressed several buttons on the small device.

"Coordinates received. Help will arrive soon. Data out."

"And now we wait." Clone Naruto stated.

"Perhaps you two can tell me a little about yourselves. The Andorians were one of the first species of the Galaxy to ally themselves with the Federation, but sadly, there are some who do not share their ideals." Ha'Tol said.

"Namely you, I'd imagine." The Naruto clone stated with distain.

"No, you're wrong. I was forced into this. I was a simple trader and was taken hostage during a terrorist attack. At first, I refused to help them, but they said that if I wanted my family to live, I had to pledge my loyalties to them. They are part of the Maquis Alliance. Little did I know that my family had already been killed."

"And how did you find out that your family was killed?" Clone Naruto asked.

"... A distant relative I met one day... He told me my wire and 4 children were murdered a week later..." Ha'Tol sobbed.

Sakura fought the urge to cry with him, instead, she rubbed his remaining arm to comfort him.

Clone Naruto however, wasn't so convinced.

"So if you already knew they had killed your family, why did you go along with the attack today?"

"Because I've only been with them for a week and a half..."

"So you'll forgive me if your story doesn't sound fishy."

"I know you're skeptical, but that's all I can say for now."

"I don't think it is. If you truly are genuine, then tell us everything from the beginning. We've got plenty of time."

Ha'Tol sighed. "Very well... Well, in truth, I had been with them for years. It was true, I shared the same ideals they have about the Federation." Ha'Tol confessed. "But I joined them under the same circumstances. I was taken by the Maquis as a hostage and they threatened to take the lives of my immediate family unless I pledged my allegiance to them completely. It really didn't take much convincing after that point to do what they asked of me. But as the years went on, I grew to resent their ideals. Spreading fear among the Federation, killing innocence at any given moment, all over something completely stupid in hindsight."

"And it was only today of all days that you decided to defect?" Clone Naruto pressed.

"No. I had been planning to leave for some time. Today only solidified my resolve when they decided to use me as a suicide bomber."

At that, the Naruto clone backed waaay the hell up.

"You're not a ghost are you?" He asked heroically from behind Clone Sakura's body.

"Heh, no... But I wish I was. I refused to be their pawn, so I dropped the bombs and tried to run. I had no idea it was wired to remotely detonate."

"You left the bomb in the middle of the street?" Clone Sakura questioned, now she became the one suspicious.

"I panicked, okay? How would you have dealt with something like having a bomb planted on you?"

"Oh don't ask us that. Naruto here would probably run as far away from any other living being as possible, being all self-sacrificing and making me worry half to death." Clone Sakura stated.

Ha'Tol sighed. "What I'm telling you is the truth. I slid the bomb into the sewer after I had thought I deactivated it. When the others saw me do this, they detonated it remotely. I was caught in the blast when a nearby condemned building collapsed. I hate myself for everything that has happened. In reality, I'm just a big coward."

"Yes, you are a coward, but at least you tried to make right by it in the end." The Naruto clone stated.

The man looked up at the clone, surprised at being subtly praised. He dropped down his head and continued his story.

"I used to be a Starfleet engineer who worked at Utopia Planetia shipyards around Mars. I helped engineer the weapons systems on the Nebula and Galaxy class starships, which if my knowledge is correct, your Enterprise is of the Galaxy line. But I retired from that so I could live a simple life as a local goods trader. They took me for my knowledge of federation weaponry."

"And whose they?" Clone Sakura asked.

"The Maquis as I had explained earlier."

"Yes, what else can you tell us about them? Who are their leaders, what is their main base of operation, what their future plans are, anything?"

"You'd have to talk to your captain about that. I was the, low man on the totem pole, as you Earthlings call it. The only 'leader' I know of is the commander of this cell of the Maquis."

"Welp, so much for that." Clone Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai.

"W-what are you doing...?"

"Killing you and dissipating afterwards." Clone Naruto explained as he lunged for Ha'Tol's exposed neck.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Why?!"

"You're useless to us and it would be a waste to try and rescue you now. We got all the Intel were going to get out of you." Clone Naruto explained as his blade cut into Ha'Tol's skin.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Clone Sakura said.

'Trust me.' Clone Naruto signaled to Clone Sakura with their Leaf hand signs.

"Back off, Sakura!" Clone Naruto shouted before turn back at Ha'Tol with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Now tell us what you know!"

"I'm serious! I don't know anyone other than the commander of this cell! I swear!"

"DO YOU?!" Clone Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing blood red.

"YES I SWEAR!"

"Ok then." Naruto returned his kunai to his pouch and sat down.

"What the Hell are you?!"

"Your best friend if you're our ally, and your worst nightmare if you're our enemy." The Naruto clone stated. The Sakura clone rolled her eyes at the clique in his statement.

"Who is the commander of this cell?" Sakura asked sternly.

"The Prime Minister of this city." Ha'Tol said.

"... That's who Captain Picard went to go see..." Sakura gasped in horror.

"Shit, are you certain?" Clone Naruto grabbed Ha'Tol by his jacket and dragged him close.

"It's the truth, I swear!" The man begged.

"Shit, stay here with him. I'm going to disperse and warn the boss." As the Naruto clone made the tiger sign in order to release the jutsu, the Sakura clone slapped his hands away.

"No wait! If what he's saying is true, then we'll need proof for an accusation that big." Clone Sakura explained hastily.

"But every second we waste down here is a second Picard is alone with that terrorist leader!" The Naruto clone reminded his counterpart.

The two clones turned towards the man who was the center of all this. His breath was shallow and he was fading fast. They would need him alive if they were ever going to convince anyone of the truth.

"Our brother and sister are still with Picard, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but I can't Thunder God him out of here. The shock of the travel could kill him in his condition." Clone Naruto replied.

"No, that's not what I mean. Our clones are with Picard and that means he will be safe for now."

"Oh yeah, that is something. But unless one of us dissipates, they won't know exactly what kind of danger Picard is in." Clone Naruto reminded her.

"I can't stay here alone with him. Not because he's a threat, but because this whole place could cave in."

"Damn." Naruto pulled out his combadge. "Ensign Clone Uzumaki to Data, where are you guys?"

"We are nearing the square where the bomb went off. What is the subjects condition?"

Clone Naruto looked at Sakura who could only shake her head.

"Not good, we need a rescue ASAP."

The clone then signaled to his counterpart with hand signs.

'Do we tell them to watch out for the President?'

'Over the radio? No, it could be overheard by the President and we can't risk tipping him off.' She signed back.

"What were you able to find out?"

"A great deal, but it's sensitive information." Naruto stated.

"Acknowledged. We are nearing your position now. Data out."

"ETA?" He asked hopefully.

"...at our current excavating rate, 37 minutes."

"He's not going to last that long!" Sakrua called.

"Fuck!" We need a plan!" Clone Naruto yelled in frustration. Frantically he started clawing at the pile of rubble where their exit used to be, only for the slabs to shift again and fall a few inches lower.

"Naruto, stop it!" The Sakura clone ranted. "The structure is weak as it is. If you go randomly digging into it, it'll just collapse on top of us."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Nothing, we can't do anything as it is. We'd need some kind of support beams to hold up the ceiling if we would want to clear away the rubble." The female clone explained.

To emphasize her point, a lone pebble fell on the Naruto clone's head.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted.

"What? Wait, you're not going to summon something, are you?"

"No, not exactly, I'm going to create several Shadow Clones to act as pillars. Giving you and whatshisface time to dig your way out."

"Ha'Tol..."

"No Naruto you can't! It's too risky!" Clone Sakura cried in a dramatic tone.

"Are you being serious right now, Sakura-chan?" The Naruto clone asked.

Clone Sakura snorted. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. We're clones, who cares of we die? It's a decent plan, let's do it."

"What are you people? You act like the warriors from Element. I met 40 years ago." Ha'Tol said.

The two Elementians paused to look at the Andronian.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" The Naruto clone commented. He crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A single Naruto clone appeared and immediately positioned itself underneath the ceiling where the elder shadow clones began digging.

"To answer your question, we are from Element." The Sakura clone said.

Ha'Tol went wide eyed and then chuckled dryly. "Funny how life works... I helped the blonde woman out of a tough situation and here you two are doing the same 40 years later."

 _'A blonde woman?'_ The Sakura one thought. She shook the thought aside, she needed to focus. Otherwise the entire building could cave in on them.

"I thought maybe you could be her children, considering you two have her amazing strength. But seeing you two interact with one another, that blew that theory out the window..." Ha'Tol said to himself as he reminisced memories of his past.

Meanwhile, the two clones continued to dig, their fingers turning raw from all the jagged rocks. If they weren't careful they would dissipate.

Finally, they managed to move enough rubble to open a cave leading back to the path they took.

"That should be enough." Clone Sakura said.

"Ha HA! Now here we go!" Clone Naruto shouted in glee. They were making progress and it felt so good.

Then a thought came to Ha'Tol. "Either of you have the time?" He asked.

"It's almost 1400 hours. why?" Sakrua responded after looking at her tricorder. Then Ha'Tol went wide eyed.

"Oh no..."

"Oh God, what now?" Clone Naruto sighed.

"At 14:10, the Maquis are going to bomb the capital. They are rigging stolen photon torpedoes to detonate at that moment."

"And now you get to tell me why the both of us shouldn't leave you down here for lying!" Clone Naruto shouted.

"What did I lie about exactly?! I never said the attacks would stop and I had nothing to do with the one that is coming. That is information I overheard my higher ups say and was going to report it."

"You could have told us about it! You said you only knew about your own bombing, but now out of nowhere there is another attack scheduled for today that, whoops, you failed to mention!" Clone Sakura ranted, her patience now spent.

"After everything I've been through recently, even you have to understand that certain things get overlooked."

"If we weren't the originals I would teleport us out and leave you here!" Clone Naruto shouted.

"Forget it! It's not worth it!" Clone Sakura said as she snatched her teammate's combadge.

"Clone Ensign Haruno to Data! Come in!"

"Data here."

"The Marquis are going to bomb the capital with Photon torpedoes at 14:10! You need to abandon us and focus on evacuating the capital!"

"Are you certain of this?"

"We're clones! We have no value! And when we do die the originals will gain our memories so there is no loss!"

"Understood. Data out."

The Sakura clone took the combadge and threw it against the wall, the device exploded into a puff of smoke. She knew she had just sent away their only chance of rescue.

"Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier... But I honestly didn't remember until now... I hope everyone gets out safe..."

"Well we can take solace in the fact that if anyone dies because of those bombs it will definitely be you." The Sakura clone harshly spat.

The Naruto clone sat nearby in a similar state.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but if I die due to anything you could have prevented, Starfleet will look at that as negligence. I wonder how well your court-martial will go... I was once a captain for the record." Ha'Tol spat back.

The Naruto clone then sat up and took his spot next to his clone brother.

"You...and Star Fleet...and their court martials, can go FUCK THEMSELVES!" He shouted as he stabbed his brother in the chest, dissipating him. The ceiling started to crumble but the remaining Naruto clone held it up.

"There, now all my brothers know about the President and everything else you told us." Naruto said in an exhausted sigh.

"Well, at least that's something." Sakura said.

"Yeah, so now that all the loose ends are tied up..." The Naruto clone made his famous hand sign again and three Naruto clones burst into existence.

"Are you going to kill me?... Humph... Do it then... I have nothing left to live for. I can die knowing that my family will be avenged and that no more innocent lives will be hurt or taken..."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to save your sorry ass." The 1st Naruto clone spat as his brothers began digging with renewed fury.

"Who's flattering who? I want to die..."

"Well too fucking bad. You're going to live, asshole. Me and Sakura-chan here are going to personally drag your remaining broken limbs out of this hole and heal you up good. So you can limp proudly towards whatever court you have to face and be tried for terrorism. Then and only then will the two of us dissipate and share these memories with our originals."

"I think not... I have said all I wanted to say." Ha'Tol stated before pulling out a small hand phaser and aiming it to his head. "I was glad to meet another pair of Elementians. It's a shame we didn't get to know each other on better terms. Farewell, my friends." The man closed his eyes and before either of the clones could stop him he pulled the trigger…

And it didn't fire.

The two clones just sat there staring at the man with the broken phaser in his hand. Even the new Naruto clones had stopped digging to get a load of this suicidal idiot.

"Motherfucker did you just try to pussy out?" Clone Sakura stated, she cracked her knuckles that resonated throughout the tiny cavern.

"Heh... I know that look... You look just like the blonde woman, even the purple mark on your head is the same." He chuckled and coughed.

"Wait, what?" One of the Naruto clones asked.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Clone Sakura shouted as she grabbed the man by the collar and held him exactly three feet in the air, which was as high as the ceiling went at that point.

"You got wrapped up with terrorists, left a bomb in the middle of a city street meant to kill innocents, got your own pathetic-self trapped in your own bomb, and now you have hampered our every effort at saving your ass! You don't GET to kill yourself!"

"I'm sorry, but I must have missed something... Since when does a Human get to tell me what to do? If I choose to end my life, then I will..."

Clone Sakura dug her finger tips into the man's shoulders, sending him unimaginable pain signals careening through his body directly into his nervous system. The pain was white, hot, and blinding and no matter how hard the man tried he could not gather the oxygen necessary to even scream.

She spoke to him in a deadly serious voice, the kind she only used on those that threatened her loved ones. "We're not humans. We are collections of chakra given human form. And you WILL do as we say for as long as we need you. Understand?"

"...do what you will with me... I will cooperate no longer..."

 _'Ooooo... Shouldn't have said that...'_ One of the Naruto clones thought.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura whispered.

The Sakura clone then strong armed the man's hand up between both their faces.

"Let's make that your last suicide attempt, huh?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. One by one she placed her finger over each of Ha'Tol's individual digits and pushed them back until that snapped like twigs.

"GAAAAH! YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

"... What did you call her...?" One of the Naruto clones growled.

"Hey, that's for my boyfriend's personal use. Thank you very much." Clone Sakura said in a slightly bored tone. She had heard far more colorful insults during her time with ANBU.

"Ugh... (sigh). I'm sorry I said that..." Ha'Tol gasped.

"No you're not..." The clone said in monotone as she started to bend his palm backwards. "Not yet anyway..."

"Alright, alright... I get it..."

 **SNAP!**

The Sakura clone pushed against the man's hand so hand his actual palm broke in half.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! GOD DAMMIT!"

"Whoops, sorry about that. I just wanted to make absolutely sure you couldn't grip anything with that hand. I could have just cut it off in one quick motion, but I know how you feel about amputation."

"You gotta be kidding me! It's going to take me YEARS to regenerate now!" The Andorian exclaimed.

"Oh so you can regenerate now? Well then maybe I should just amputate all your limbs after breaking them. It would definitely make you lighter." Clone Sakura mused.

"No! Please! No more... No more!"

"No more?" Clone Sakura asked in a childlike tone, as if she was unfamiliar with the concept of mercy.

"Please... N-no more..." The Andorian begged as tears ran down his face.

"Sakura-chan... Stop..." The Naruto clone said.

Clone Sakura looked back at the four Naruto clones that had all gathered around her. Each with a more worried expression on their face then the last.

"Ok, Naruto... I'll stop." Clone Sakura said, her voice weary from so much threatening.

"Ha'Tol... You must understand. We've been through a great deal to save your life and for you just to throw all of our hard work away by offing yourself rubs us the wrong way." Naruto said softly.

"I- I know... And I'm sorry... I just have nothing left in my life... My life is meaningless now..."

"No it's not... Tell you what. During your trial, I can make a movement to have to serve Starfleet to give them any and all information in bringing down this terrorist cell." Naruto said, to which Ha'Tol nodded.

"Naruto, why are you showing him sympathy? He's a murderer and a terrorist!" The Sakura clone spat.

" No... He's a victim of unfortunate circumstances. If someone was holding you and our child hostage and I had no powers, I would have done something similar..."

"No you wouldn't, the man I know would have found another way..." Sakura stated.

"I had no other way... It was either I serve them, or the lives of myself and my family would be forfeit... But, I was tricked... After a year of loyalty to them, they killed my family anyway..." Ha'Tol cried.

"What if there wasn't another way, Sakura-chan? What would you have done if you were in his shoes? No ninja training, no chakra, just a simple civilian without a care in the world with a loving family until it was suddenly being taken away from you."

She looked at him in desperate silent plea. "There must be another way." She wanted to say, but one look in Naruto's eyes and she knew the answer.

"I want you to drop this subject and heal his hand. Threatening him is one thing, but what you did was too far..." Clone Naruto said.

"If you were the original and he put you through this kind of danger, I would have done worse..." Clone Sakura said with distain.

"As would I, but I still want you to heal him."

Clone Sakura looked at her counterpart dead in the eye and knew this was one argument she wasn't' going to win.

"Fine, just get back to digging. We need to save this guy before our chakra levels run dry. Otherwise this entire rescue mission was just pointless bickering." Clone Sakura sighed.

Clone Naruto nodded and resumed digging while Sakura tended to her patient once again.

For about 10 minutes nobody said anything. The Naruto clone's silently cleared away pile after pile of broken rock and metal rebar.

Meanwhile the Sakura clone had nearly finished healing Ha'Tol's hands. Using only the bare minimum of chakra necessary to set the bones back in their proper place so that they could heal on their own.

"So I get the distinct impression that you knew my master." Sakura spoke up after 15 minutes of complete silence.

"Depends on if your master is the blonde woman with the purple diamond on her forehead. I can't remember her name."

"And breasts the size of your head?" Sakura finished for him. She wasn't a prune; she knew her master's reputation very well.

Ha'Tol blushed a deeper shade of blue. "Um... They weren't that big when I met her. It was 40 years ago."

"Insanely bad luck when it comes to gambling?" Clone Sakura tried again, as if it weren't already obvious.

"That sounds familiar. Always lost to me playing Dabo."

"That's my master alright. Lady Tsunade is her name."

"That's it! Tsunade... I remember her well. She was also with this man with long white hair. Very perverted, red markings on his face... The hell was his name..."

"Jirayia." Clone Sakura answered as the Naruto clones were still busy digging.

"Ah, yes. He was a good friend of mine. I bet he's still peeping on the woman as we speak." Ha'Tol chuckled.

"He's dead. He died fighting an incredibly powerful enemy of the Leaf's." Clone Sakura explained simply. She was too tired for any long winded explanations.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..." Ha'Tol said sadly. "And Tsunade?"

"She's alive. She's now the 5th Hokage of my village and the Head Medic to boot."

"I see she's come a long way over the years since she and Jirayia served with me on the Enterprise C."

Clone Sakura looked at the man with a curious expression, maybe not as curious as that kind of revelation deserved though.

"That explains so much and yet so little." She mused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean, me and Naruto get compared to our masters so often you'd think we were their children. And now low and behold, it turns out we've now been assigned a similar mission as them. Don't tell me they were assigned as bodyguards to their ship's captain."

"No. They were actually part of an inter-social experiment to see how they would cope with more advanced technology and different situations. They adapted quite well."

Clone Sakura had a flash memory of her master drinking herself into a coma on a regular Tuesday and Master Jirayia being chased out of another bathhouse.

"Somehow I doubt that very much."

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience." She said simply as she finished healing his hand.

"There, how do you feel?"

"Better. But I will feel better when this cell gets taken down."

"Don't worry. If there's one thing you can count on in this universe. It's my boyfriend's promises." Clone Sakura smirked.

Ha'Tol smiled slightly. "That's good to hear." Ha'Tol then closed his eyes and had seemed to be resting. The majority of his pain dulled enough to not be noticeable.

Sakura patted the man on the hand.

"NARUTO, HOW'S THE TUNNEL COMING ALONG?!" Clone Sakura shouted down the tunnel, her voice echoing throughout.

"NEARLY THERE!" Clone Naruto shouted back.

The cave began to shake and Clone Sakura held her breathe. The Naruto clones all scrambled to get into position to intercept the ceiling.

The concrete slab overhead slipped towards Clone Sakura and Ha'Tol's head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The Shadow Clones yelled.

Clone Sakura stood up and with her remaining strength, caught the slab. "I GOT IT!"

The Naruto clones all breathed a sigh in relief. Their moment was short lived though.

"What the Hell are you boys standing around for? GRAB HIM!" The Sakura clone shouted through grit teeth.

One of the Naruto Clones dashed and grabbed Ha'Tol and moved him to safety. "Clear!"

Another clone made its way over to where the Sakura clone was and took up his position next to her to bear her weight.

"Go! GO!" He shouted. Clone Sakura nodded and scrambled for the newly created tunnel exit. The ceiling bucked under the weaker clone acting as a pillar, but gave Clone Sakura all the time she needed to escape into the next room. Where the three remaining Naruto clones were busy frantically digging through the next pile of rubble.

Above the trapped survivors, the ceiling wouldn't stop shaking, this was it.

"Sakura-chan, hold on to whatshisface and keep moving no matter what!" One of the clones ordered. "Let us deal with the digging."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Naruto!"

The Clone nodded and another charged up a Rasengan. He slammed it right into the wall of rubble and began drilling though it. The power of the spiral chakra sphere kicked up a hail wave of pebbles that shot off like bullets. One of them found their mark and killed one of the Naruto clones.

"Damnit, come on!" The clone hissed through gritted teeth. He powered through determined to be rid of this damn hole once and for all.

Finally, the clone broke through to the next room. His brother stood up to bare the weight of the ceiling as Clone Sakura threw Ha'Tol's arm over her shoulder to drag him into the next room.

"Where is our rescue party?!" One of the Naruto clones said.

"I wish I knew. I... kinda destroyed our remaining communicator..." Clone Sakura said sheepishly.

"You ordered them to abandon us and focus on evacuating the capital, remember?" Ha'Tol wheezed out.

"Oh... That's right. Sorry, with everything going on, I kinda forgot that." Clone Sakura said.

Inside the room, actually it couldn't even be called a room, the ceiling was no higher than 2 feet. The clones literally had to crawl along the floor just to make headway. Clone Sakura dragging Ha'Tol the entire way.

"I'd kill for an excavator right about now." Sakura commented.

"I'd kill for a three-foot-high ceiling." The remaining Naruto clone answered back.

"I'd kill to get the hell out of here." Ha'Tol said.

The trio chuckled as Naruto renewed digging and Sakura braced herself against the ceiling, her back to the floor and her arms stretched as far up as they could go. She could feel her strength fading fast though. She had minutes...

"Ugh... I'm not gonna last much longer, Naruto." Clone Sakura said.

"Just a bit longer Sakura-chan. We're so close I can..." Clone Naruto paused as if just recalled something terrible.

"Shit, my brother just got caved in. Hold on!" He charged up another Rasengan and got to work on the wall blocking their exit.

"H-hurry! I'm down to seconds now!"

The clone kept drilling and the noise became synonymous with the rumbling. Clone Sakura could feel the ceiling being lowered inch by inch.

The Naruto clone shook off the memories of his second brother being crushed by the rocks, he needed to focus.

Clone Naruto kept drilling and drilling, he could feel himself growing lighter, which was never a good thing for a Shadow Clone.

 _'Come on, just a few...inches...more...'_

The wall gave out and crumbled away, creating a small hole for the clone to peak through. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, the Naruto clone saw natural light streaming down inside the next room.

"HURRY! I'm not going to..." Clone Sakura didn't bet to finish her sentence when she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The clone screamed as his longtime companion vanished into thin air. Without her there to support the ceiling, it shook more violently than ever.

"Um, Naruto?" Ha'Tol whimpered as the ceiling began to collapse on top of him.

Back in the medical tent, Sakura had to pause mid surgery due to an influx of sudden memories from a clone she had forgotten that she created.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" One of the nurses frantically asked.

Before Sakura could reply, a massive crash echoed across the city streets, indicating another cave in.

"Oh no..." Sakura said quietly.

Back underground, Ha'Tol was coughing violently. The dust that had kicked up had once again blanketed his lungs with inch thick soot. This was it, he would surely die down here. Hopefully from choking to death on dust before starving to death or even bleeding out.

"Are you ok, old man?" Came the blond haired clones voice.

 _'Well son of a bitch.'_ Ha'Tol thought with glee.

He rubbed the dust out of his eyes with his wrist to see not one, but three Naruto clones holding up the ceiling, with the hole leading to the outside still uncovered.

"You resourceful son of a bitch." Ha'Tol coughed out with a smirk.

"Praise me later. We can't hold this for very long so climb out of here." One of the clones said as he and his brothers struggled under the weight of the building.

"What do you want me to do?"

"CRAWL DAMNIT!" One of the impatient Naruto clones shouted.

"I'll try."

Ha'tol used his remaining arm and his legs to belly crawl towards the light. He wasn't moving very fast, but he was doing the best he could.

"Hurry..." Another clone begged.

"I'm... doing the best I can..."

The ceiling creaked and groaned eerily.

Hearing that, Ha'Tol used whatever strength he had to quickly scurry along the ground. "I'm almost there..."

The clones all took quick, shallow breaths. _'Just a few more seconds...'_ They all collectively thought.

Ha'Tol shimmied his way up to the hole and tried to push himself through, but there was a problem.

"It's too small!"

 _'Oh just fucking great!'_

"Hit it or something!" One of the clones screamed desperately. They could not come so far to fail now.

Pathetically, Ha'Tol smashed his shoulder against the rocks in a vain attempt to knock them over. His bare fists were no match for the boulders of concrete though.

"It's no use..." He sobbed. "I'm not strong enough..."

The leading Naruto clone cursed. There was no way he could make another clone or spare another one from holding up the ceiling...

 **CRACK!**

That's when he heard the sound of rock being torn apart. That unmistakable sound only the love of his life could make.

He looked up and saw the tiny hole to freedom being forced open wider by two black gloves. She ripped apart the chunks of rock like they were make of Styrofoam.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked like a prayer.

"Give me your hand!" Clone Sakura shouted as she made the whole bigger.

"Sakura-chan! Is Captain Picard safe?!" One of the clones shouted.

"Yes, He's fine! We located the explosives and disarmed them!"

"N-no one else died because of me?" Ha'Tol whimpered.

"No, now give me your hand!" The Sakura clone shouted.

Quickly, Ha'Tol reached out and gripped Clone Sakura's outstretched arm. She then pulled him out just as quickly with her monster strength.

Not a moment too soon, for as soon as Ha'Tol was pulled free, Naruto's clones gave out and the cavern collapsed. Ha'Tol was dragged by his arm out into the beautiful, blinding daylight and the gentle breeze of fresh air.

Clone Sakura wasted no time in scooping up Ha'Tol into a fireman's carry over her shoulders.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the medical tent. My boss is waiting to treat you." Clone Sakura stated simply as if nothing else mattered.

"(sniff) Thank you..." Ha'Tol broke down, happy that he made it out of his collapsing prison.

"You're welcome." The Sakura clone said in a caring and professional voice.

She leapt out of the collapsed structure and into the abandoned city streets. Walking ever so gently towards the medical tent to avoid jostling her patient more than she needed to.

"THANK YOU..." Ha'Tol sobbed. Again and again he thanked her and every time the Sakura clone simply stated, "You're welcome."

In no time they reached the medical tent. Clone Sakura walked in through the tent flaps and gently laid Ha'Tol down on an empty cot where the real Sakura was waiting.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Sakura said with a nod and the clone disappeared. "I'm the real Sakura. I can treat your wounds better now, so just relax and I'll get you fixed up."

Sakura began using her mystic palm technique to cut the remain scraps of fabric that was once Ha'Tol's clothes.

"Based on my clone's memories your name is Ha'Tol. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"As far as what? I'm sorry... I'm still a little fuzzy..."

"Ha'Tol, sir? My name is Sakura and I'll be your doctor today. You're in a medical tent and I need you to tell me what's going on. Are you feeling ok?" She spoke as clearly as she could.

"I lost my arm and your clone cut off my foot with your boyfriend's clone's phaser... I'm feeling as good as I can I guess."

"Alright you can remember everything. That's good."

"Yea and I wish I couldn't..." He admitted.

"Well you don't need to worry about that now. I just need you to relax right now and I need you to breathe." She stated in a calming tone. Sakura pulled out a pulse oximeter.

"I'm gonna put this thingy on your finger. It's going to measure your blood oxygen level to make sure that you're breathing ok." She clamped it down on his index finger.

"... You're adapting better than your master. I'm impressed..."

"Thank you. She taught me how to adapt to new equipment and techniques. Plus Dr. Crusher is a great teacher." Sakura said as she continued wordlessly inspecting Ha'Tol for any serious cuts or bruises her clone may have had to overlook.

 **Twist Ending**

"Computer, end program." A voice called out and then, Ha'Tol disappeared and the entire area turned into a black room with yellow grid lines.

Sakura leapt back in surprise. "What the blue corned fuck!?"

"I hear you. What just happened?" Naruto said nearby.

"I'm sorry to deceive you both, but this was merely a test." A familiar voice spoke to them. They snapped their heads up to see a Andorian in an Admiral's uniform. "I'm Vice Admiral Ha'Tol."

"WHAAAA?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. There, standing on both feet and his arm still missing, was Ha'Tol the pussy terrorist. Looking spic and span like a general.

"This was a simulation based on an actual event that took place. Tsunade and Jirayia both saved me from the rubble of a collapsed building 40 years ago in a similar manner than you two did. This was a test to see how you two would handle an off-world crisis for the first time. I must say, you two did very well."

"B-but-wait, Tsunade and Jirayia?!" Naruto questioned. He looked to Sakura to see if she had an explanation for this.

"He told me that they both served on the Enterprise C 40 years ago and he worked with them." Sakura explained, her voice shaking with something she couldn't quite yet explain.

"Correct. I was the third in command at the time, but had got another posting 7 years later. Believe it or not, Tsunade herself requested this test to see if you two would pass. She had little doubt that you would, but you exceeded my expectations by leaps and bounds. Your self-sacrifice for someone you don't even know that claimed to have vital information about a domestic terrorist cell. Though, you have much to learn, you two passed and as such, you shall receive a reward for your efforts."

"So all that was fake?" Sakura stuttered. Naruto had to sit down.

"As far as the scenario that you just experienced, yes and no. The safety protocols were disabled."

Sakura looked at the man her clone thought she knew with disgust.

"You...how could you put us through that? I gave a dying mother her dead child to cradle in her last moments. Do you know how traumatizing that is for a pregnant woman?" Sakura hissed. Naruto was still on the ground, thinking of those child who got shot in his Shadow Clone's arms as they tried to flee from the terrorists.

"In the years that follow, there are far worse things that you will come to experience. The next test is to see how the two of you cope with what you have just been through. Tsunade explained to me that your experience as ANBU has made you excellent soldiers and I hope to see that she is correct. I know what I'm saying may seem cold hearted, but you must understand. There are races out there that wouldn't hesitate to put you, your loved ones, or children in a grave to get what they want."

"When did you even put us in the holodeck?" Naruto asked, still trying to piece everything together.

"When you were transporting to the surface of Andoria, you were actually being transported to a Holodeck of your ship." Ha'Tol explained.

"You did all this to test us?"

"Just think, if you were in the academy, you would have had to deal with far worse. I teach a really brutal survival class, but it would be a typical ANBU mission for you two." Ha'Tol explained.

"H-how are we supposed to react to this?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, before you react, let me present you your reward." Ha'Tol then opened his hand and revealed two black rank pips. "Due to your performance here, I'm promoting you two to Lieutenant Jr Grade. A Change in uniform will also be made as well."

"You guys put us on leave for insubordination and then one surprise traumatizing simulation later, we're promoted?" Naruto spat, the anger building in his voice.

"You don't have to accept it if you don't want it. I'd rather have two competent officers who can handle any situation than be traumatized by a simulation where there are far worse things out there. For instance, you are in danger just being on this ship. It could be destroyed at any moment and yet you were traumatized by a simulation?" Ha'Tol said sternly.

"Traumatized? From danger? No, I'm not traumatized by that… I'm traumatized by none of it being real! You may not know this but me and Sakura-chan have a thing against fake realities!" Naruto spat.

"The last time I was in one of those I thought my former teammate had killed me!" Sakura stated.

"And the time before that, my parents were alive!" Naruto added.

"Honestly, I'd expect better from the two of you." A female voice said as a familiar blonde figure appeared next to Ha'Tol.

"L-lady Tsunade...?" Sakura gasped out. Tsunade was dressed in a Starfleet uniform that signified that she was a captain.

"No, I'm a clone that was sent here to check up on the two of you. But more to the point. You two are upset over being deceived? How many times have you had to use deception to complete your mission? Did I make a mistake in sending you two on this mission?"

"And how do we even know that you're real!" Naruto shouted. "It hasn't even been two weeks since we left and already we've gone through so much crap and now this!"

"You will watch your tone, Ensign!" Clone Tsunade barked. to prove that she was real, she briefly stepped out of the holodeck. " A hologram cannot survive outside of the holodeck. Since I'm here right now, you can see I'm the real deal." Clone Tsunade then stepped back inside.

"How do we know the end of the holodeck is real?" Sakura questioned, remembering to look underneath the underneath. "This could just be another part of this so called test! It's not genjutsu we can undo!"

"Wait, Sakura-chan, maybe it is genjutsu! Maybe the last two weeks have all been a massive genjutsu placed on us!" Naruto added.

Sakura nodded and formed a hand sing to release the jutsu, but after trying several times, everything remained the same. "I-it's real..."

"Unless we're still in the holodeck! Or it's another variation of the limited Tsukuyomi. Meaning we can't undo it without finding the spell caster." Naruto frantically suggested.

 **CRACK**

 **BONK**

"Will you two pull yourselves together?!" Tsunade shouted after cracking both of them on the head.

"OWW!" Naruto and Sakura cried.

Tsunade stood by with her arms crossed and glared at the two ensigns with gritted teeth.

"Ok fine, it's real. But why put us through all this? Where is the trust?" Naruto said as he rubbed his swollen head.

"Was this any different than your past tests in becoming Shinobi?" Tsunade growled.

"Yes it was! Because we were told they were tests, even if the true intention was unclear!" Naruto ranted.

"We're veteran ANBU, we were chosen because we are veterans to bodyguard Picard. And yet ever since we came aboard the Enterprise we have been doubted for our abilities and criticized for our successes! Now they want to test us? If they can't trust us to do our jobs that they asked for us to do, then why should we even stick around!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura too felt betrayed and threw in her own questions.

"Are we even here to bodyguard Picard? Or was that a lie too?" Sakura pressed.

"Oh no. You are here as his body guard. But, the duty as a Starfleet officer has more duties than just protecting a single person." Ha'Tol explained.

"And you apparently can't trust us to do that without tricking us first!" Sakura spat.

"Hey! Sakura, you will calm down! I had to go through a similar test so don't even think that you two were the only ones!" Tsunade spat.

"Well the test is bullshit! Did they expect us to just shrug it off and laugh about it? No! We are ninjas. This, this whole mission and the universe as a whole is completely foreign to us. We have to rely on the crew of this ship to be upfront about these things. If they are going to trick us with surprise tests then how do we know they won't do this again? They are the only people in this universe we can trust yet they don't trust us!" Sakura spat back.

"On the contrary, we do." Picard said from the back of the room. Sakura and Naruto had forgotten they were in there. "If you were in the academy, surprise tests are the norm. The whole ship trusts you two with our lives and we want you two to remain here as long as possible. There is more to this test than just simply seeing how you would cope with such a scenario. This was also to test your skills and your resolve."

Naruto stood up and looked furious. "I was ready to die out in space to save this ship! That isn't proof enough for you?! And Sakura is the best doctor you could ever find! Ask any of her patients!" Naruto ranted.

That shut all the ranking officers up. The Tenchi duo gave them a solid minute for any of them to come up with a clever response. When none of them did, the duo silently made up their minds.

"We quit!" Sakura finally shouted. "Take us back to Element. We'll go back to being regular forces jounin and raise our child together with comrades who trust our abilities in the field."

"Yeah! Send anyone else in our place, we don't care!" Naruto added.

"Request denied." Tsunade spat, her fury mounting. "You accepted this mission and you will see to it all the way through, or you can kiss your ninja careers goodbye."

"You can't do this Granny! You wouldn't fire your two best shinobi." Naruto argued.

"Oh yea I can and I will! The leaf has been allies with the Federation for over 2 centuries and I will NOT have you two throw it away! If you cannot complete your mission here, then you don't deserve to wear a headband! Is that understood?!" Tsunade's clone shouted, looking to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Naruto and Sakura however would not back down.

"You know this is wrong! If this were any other mission back at the Leaf, you would have given us all the necessary information before going into a mission. And you certainly wouldn't have given us this surprise test of our resolve."

"I'm not going to argue with you on this. You either finish the mission, or come home to no careers. That's all I'm saying." Tsunade desperately threatened.

"We'll transfer to the Sand village. Gaara will welcome us with open arms." Naruto counter threatened.

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.

"No Sakura, this is complete garbage. They trick us and expect us to be ok with it, and now they won't even admit their mistake. They think we'll just go along with it because we're from a none space fairing planet? Well fuck them!"

"I think you're overreacting." Ha'Tol said, trying to defuse the situation that had clearly gotten out of hand. Sakura however looked back at the man her clone had tried to save for hours and her anger reignited anew.

"He's not. We trusted you all with our wellbeing just as you claimed to trust us with your lives." Sakura stated.

"Try to understand. We treated to no differently than we would have treated any cadet from the academy. Actually, we've treated you better than that. We can't take you back to Element as there is a territory dispute by the Romulans as to shoes side of the border it resides." Ha'Tol desperately explained.

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" Picard asked in a gentle tone.

"Fucking admit that you were wrong!" Naruto raved. "Stop treating us like children. You handpicked us yourself Picard. If you can't trust us to do our jobs, then tell us so that we can prove it to you. Or better yet, step aside so I can reverse summon Sakura-chan and I back to Element so we can be done with your entire egotistical brand of nonsense!"

Naruto then felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He snapped around to see the sad faces of Ha'Tol and Tsuande and he relaxed a bit.

"My apologies... This whole thing was orchestrated by us and we didn't know you felt this strongly about all of it..." Ha'tol said.

Naruto threw Ha'Tol's arm off his shoulder. "You, I could expect this from since I don't even know you. But you, Granny, I trusted you. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, really. I always have... I'm sorry I put you two through this... If there is anything I can do to make up for it, name it and I'll see to it." Tsunade said sadly. She didn't realize how big of a mistake she made until now.

"I-we, as the crew and families of this ship don't want to see you leave. I don't want to see you leave. You have become part of our family in such a short time and we want you to stay." Picard begged.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"You can take your promotion and shove it. Tomorrow me and Sakura-chan will return to work and if you ever pull this shit again we will be teleporting ourselves out. We will serve our 5 years and leave Star Fleet behind us for good." Naruto stated.

Sakura nodded as she stepped closer to Naruto.

Ha'Tol and Tsunade nodded. "If that is your wish." Ha'Tol said as he pocketed the pips. "There was a second reward for you two that I was going to give you before you reacted the way you did."

"Keep it. We don't care." Sakura stated.

"No, Sakura. I think this one will be one the two of you will care very much about." Tsunade said.

"What?" Naruto said annoyed.

"I have set communications up with Element so that the two of you can talk to your friends and family." Ha'Tol stated with just the hint of a smile. Hoping that this olive branch would be the saving grace for this whole fiasco.

One look at the two Ensigns and he knew he was wrong.

"Why would you want to give us even more of a reason to want to go home?" Sakura spat, the day's revelation had emotionally exhausted her.

"It's available anytime you want it, it doesn't have to me now." Ha'Tol stated pathetically.

"Just send it to our quarters and leave us alone." Naruto said as he and Sakura exited the holodeck and headed towards their rooms.

"Ha'Tol, you should have never made me agree to this." Tsunade spat.

"As usual, you were right..." Ha'Tol sighed. "I have made a terrible mistake..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they teleported now. I had hoped they would want to stay in Starfleet for a much longer amount of time."

Naruto and Sakura meanwhile entered their quarters and plopped down on the couch.

"UUGH! This is so damn frustrating!" Sakura shouted. A lifetime of proving herself and her own master didn't even trust her.

"You said it, Sakura-chan." Naruto slumped down into the cushions.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. Granny said we would forfeit our careers if we quit this mission. And if we did defect to the Sand it would only cause chaos to the Shinobi Alliance. I guess we're stuck here for the time being." Naruto said in defeat.

 _ **'If you ask me, I think that Tsunade had little to do with this.'**_ Kurama spoke up.

 _'She knew about it. She admitted that she was at fault. What more do you want?'_

 _ **'Well, I figured that the fact that she trusts you both more than anyone that she would have objected to this. My guess is Starfleet, or those among the Leaf, twisted her arm into agreeing with this. She wasn't telling the full truth; I could sense that much. And you know how those elders think of you and Sakura.'**_

 _'Well either way I not going to up and forgive her. She knew about mine and Sakura-chan's experience with illusions. She should have known better.'_

Kurama remained silent as Naruto and Sakura continued to stew in their thoughts.

"Well, I was going to give you your surprise, but after everything that happened, I'm just not in the mood..." Sakura said quietly.

"What was it? Might as well tell me, I couldn't possibly be more pissed off than I am right now."

"It's sex related..." Sakura said and Naruto just threw his hands up into the air.

"Well we can add that to the list of reasons to be pissed at Star Fleet. Interrupting potential sex. Had it been an actual mission it would have been valid, but nooooo."

"I don't think we should blame Starfleet as a whole. I think Picard, Data and Worf were ordered to go along with it. As far as anyone above Ha'Tol, I don't know." Sakura suggested.

"Does it really matter who went along with it? They all stood right in front of us and told us we were the ones with the problem." Naruto responded.

"I don't know... I think what we both need is some time to sort everything out and make our way from there." Sakura said and Naruto shrugged in agreement.

"I should have asked for more days off, but I'd rather not be surprised anymore. We need a good night's sleep and to get back to work." Naruto sighed.

"I agree... I'm not even hungry right now either."

"Me either, let's just go to bed and see what tomorrow brings."

"Um... It's 1400 hours..." Sakura pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Naruto said as he slumped off to bed. Sakura shrugged and joined him soon after. Cuddling up to the father of their child.

But before either one of them could try to sleep, their doorbell beeped.

"Oh for fucks sake." Sakura groaned as she got up.

"What do they want now?" Naruto grumbled. As he sent a shadow clone to answer the door.

"Sakura-chan come back to bed. Let the clone get it." Naruto whined.

"Alright..." Sakura said as she crawled back into bed.

The Naruto clone made its way towards the front door and opened it a crack.

He looked around to see no one at eye level. he looked down to see a small blonde girl at the door.

"Sally? What are you doing here?" The Naruto clone asked.

"I wanted to see Sakura!" Sally said happily.

"I'm sorry, but the boss and Sakura-chan have had a really long day and they just want to rest."

"Please?" Sally asked with puppy dog eyes.

The clone sighed. "No Sally. Tomorrow, ok? After work."

Sally gave the Naruto clone a sad pout and walked away, sad that she couldn't see Sakura.

The clone hated himself for having to send Sally away and dissipated itself. Naruto then received its memories.

"So who was it?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sally, my clone sent her away though." Sakura's eyes shot all the way open.

"What the fuck Naruto! I could have seen her!" Sakura shouted as she bolted out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I don't know what my clone was thinking." Naruto defended.

"Like hell you didn't!" Sakura called back as she rushed out of the door. She was quick enough to see Sally walking down the hall. "Sally! Wait!" Sakura called, much to the girl's delight.

"Sakura!" Sally smiled as she ran back into Sakura's arms. As Sakura embraced her new friend she felt all the stress and the anger from the last hour slip away. It was not quite gone, but it had been pushed farther away.

"I missed you…" Sally said, even though it had only been a few hours since she had last seen Sakura at her preschool.

"I missed you too…" Sakura choked out. It may have been only a few hours in reality, but for Sakura living the lives of dozens of Shadow Clones over the course of the day it had felt like an eternity.

Sally was nuzzling her head into Sakura's chest when she felt something plop on her head. The girl looked up and saw tears streaking down Sakura's cheeks. The last thing she ever expected to see from the older sister who had given her so much confidence.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Sally asked, sad that Sakura was sad. The pink haired medic wiped away her tears for Sally's sake.

"It's nothing, me and Naruto just had a really long mission." Sakura sniffed, while in the background, Naruto looked on and felt a sharp pain in his gut from seeing Sakura so upset. And here she was being comforted by the very girl he had tried to send away. Why? Because he didn't want to deal with Sally or because he wanted to comfort Sakura on his own? He ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. This whole day had turned out to be crap. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Why don't you come on in and sit on the couch with me?" Sakura asked Sally, motioning her towards the living room.

"But I wanted to play…" Sally whined, only to look up and see Sakura's struggling face.

"Please Sally? Just for a little while." Sakura responded. Sally could feel the desperation in her older sister's voice. How could she not feel compelled to help Sakura out?

"Okay." Sally said with a big smile in the hopes of cheering Sakura up. The two girls then sat down on the couch and snuggled together. Naruto looked on in anguish, wishing that it was him who Sakura only needed to look for to find comfort. Yet in this instance he had dropped the ball.

"Hey Idiot, get over here would you?" Naruto looked up with renewed hope as Sakura beckoned to him to join them on the couch. All too willingly, he obliged. He took his spot behind Sakura, letting her rest against his chest as he rests against the armchair and Sally lay against Sakura's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms protectively around the both of them, with Sakura bringing up a blanket that she had grabbed while sitting with Sally.

For a few moments, no one said anything. They all lay in silent content of each other's presence.

It wasn't until Sally spoke that the spell was momentarily broken. "Sakura…?"

"Yes…?"

"Please don't ever leave me…" Sally said, shattering the two shinobi's hearts into a million pieces.

"Don't worry, Sally. We're not going anywhere, me and Naruto…" Sakura said before the silence took her again. Soon all three of them drifted off into a much needed sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Chimera

**Author's Note: Hot damn, it has been awhile. Over an entire year. Which is when most people would write a story off for dead. Jokes on them, because I have returned. With another chapter from Legacy of Heroes that focus primarily on NaruSaku. Context is minimal, because I want you to go read Legacy of Heroes on Cmartin and Panda Productions. Spoilers for that fic are ahead, so if you have any plans to read it after this story, be warned.**

* * *

 _'What I'm about to tell you is completely true. So please listen carefully.'_ Inner spoke.

 _'I'm listening.'_ Sakura nodded.

 _'You know of the sage brothers, Indra and Asura, correct?'_ Inner asked.

 _'Well of course I do. That's Academy knowledge.'_ Sakura stated.

 _'Did you know that Asura had a wife and kids?'_ Inner asked.

 _'What? But Asura practiced abstinence. He didn't have a family.'_

 _'That is what they would have you believe. The fact is that Asura did have a family. I should know...I was his wife.'_ Inner informed.

 _'You were Asura's wife?'_ Sakura repeated in awe. _'I thought you were just a voice in my head.'_

 _'And if I had my way, that's all you would ever think of me. The truth, however, is that I am not your inner self, your ego, or your subconscious. I am you. The you, you once were. I am what Asura is to Naruto. Or what Indra would be to Sasuke. I am you, and you are my reincarnation.'_ Inner thought.

 _'Wait, Naruto is...Asura's reincarnation?! Sasuke was Indra?!'_ Sakura exclaimed.

 _'And you are the lesser known Chimera's reincarnation.'_ Chimera stated.

Now Sakura was completely flabbergasted. _'I-I'm...'_

 _'A demi-goddess. At least once you unlock all of my powers you will be. Congrats.'_ Chimera smiled.

 _'But...how? How did you get these powers?'_ Sakura asked.

Chimera chuckled to herself as Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a black inky world similar to the one where she had met Naruto's parents for the first time. Opposite her was a beautiful woman in a kimono of flowing pink ribbons and resplendently done up hair and make-up. She looked like the noblest of Daimyo wives. Above lords and high priests. Her hair was dark pink and her face made her look like she could be Sakura's older sister or even Sakura's twin a few years down the line. She looked beautiful.

Sakura's awe turned to horror when she noticed the woman sinking into the blackness below her feet. Sakura tried to run after her, but found her own feet bogged down in the stick black tendrils of her own subconscious, dragging her down as well. Sakura held her breath as she was completely concealed into darkness, only to blink and find herself standing outside in the garden of one of the most magnificent palaces she had ever seen. Three stories of while marble walls with roof tiles made from the finest clay. The wooden doors leading inside or serving as windows on the stories above, made the finest wood, expertly crafted by what looked to the completely creative unconscious Sakura as the work of master artisans. The garden was decorated as well with flowers and planets from every corner of the globe. All blooming with colors Sakura didn't even realize existed.

It looked to be the palace from long ago that Sakura assumed was owned by the man who ruled the world. The only thing not worthy of awe about the entire scene was the clothes line hanging above Sakura's head, in between her and the garden. And that's when Sakura heard the sliding wooden door open and a little girl wearing simple peasant robes and sporting pink hair a shade darker than Sakura's walked outside carrying a basket of laundry.

 _'Enjoying the palace?'_ The little girl asked Sakura as she walked past her and started hanging up the laundry.

 _'Inner? I mean, Chimera?'_ Sakura asked the little girl.

 _'In the flesh.'_ Chimera said without turning away from her chore.

 _'Wait, hold on...you just looked like a princess a moment ago, why do you look like a maid now?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'We are in one of my memories. Specifically, of my time living as a servant girl for the Hagoromo clan.'_ Chimera said as she pinned up a wet undershirt up on the line to dry.

 _'The...Hagor...what?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Just call them the Sage clan. Or the Clan of the Sage of Six Paths. All the rest of the peasants do. It's a terribly confusing name. Even worse to try to write. It's gotta be the worst part of being the future matriarch of the clan.'_ Chimera laughed.

 _'So wait, let me get this straight. You were a maid to the Sage Clan, then you married Asura?'_

 _'That's jumping ahead a few decades. I'm only six years old at the time.'_ Chimera said as the scenery around the two of them began to change.

 _'But yes, I end up marrying Asura.'_ The world shifted to show a wedding ceremony happening far in the distance atop a beautiful hill covered in blooming cherry blossom trees. Then it shifted back to the garden with the handing laundry. _'But for now, such ideas are the dreams of a foolish peasant girl who needs to learn her place and do her chores.'_

Chimera hung another shirt up on the line before continuing. Sakura could see the sores on the bottom of her bare feet, indicating that the young servant girl was rarely off her feet.

 _'After my father died, my mother found a place for the both of us to live inside the palace, provided that we both worked.'_ Chimera said. _'I was as content as a child could be. I had my mother, clothes on my back, a beautiful home to live in, a warm bed to sleep in, and enough hot food to call this place heaven. In the decades that followed the sealing away of the Mad Queen Kaguya, many were not so lucky.'_ Chimera said as she diligently continued with her chore.

 _'Wait a minute, Kaguya? The rabbit eared goddess who ate the Chakra Fruit?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'The very same. This was her palace in fact.'_ Chimera said as she waved her hand towards the magnificent palace looming behind the two girls. _'Her sons inherited it after they sealed her away and saved the world. One of the twins would go off to meditate for fifty years. And the other would create Ninshuu to share with humanity. Or as you call it today, Ninjutsu.'_ Chimera said, making Sakura feel in awe of the world changing place she found herself in the center of.

 _'But I was a child back then. I had no understanding of that. I didn't even realize that I was serving the greatest and most powerful savior of this world that humanity has ever known.'_ Chimera said. As if on theatrical timing, on the other side of the garden, far away from the lowly servant's garden, a man with grey skin, the robes of a Sage, and horns like a demon, stepped out of his house and headed towards the garden's koi pond. Following close behind him were two boys looking to be around 5 and 7 years old. Both of them were wearing robes as splendid as the man Sakura knew instinctively to be the Sage of Six Paths. They both ran around the garden and played like two young brothers often do. With a rough game of tag where the goal wasn't to touch the other person, it was to shove them into the ground.

Eventually the father managed to corral his sons into paying attention. Sakura watched as the Sage of Six Paths walked over to the Koi pond and began walking atop the water's surface without breaking his stride. He then sat down in meditation and invited the brothers to join him.

The younger brother looked in awe of his father's magic trick and ran over to join him, only to take one step onto the pond's surface before crashing into the water below.

The older brother meanwhile, stoically obeyed, stepping carefully onto the water's surface. He made three whole steps forward before he too fell into the water.

Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw the two brothers. There was something so oddly familiar about them.

 _'It's uncanny, isn't it?'_ Chimera asked. _'How much they remind you of Naruto and Sasuke I mean.'_

 _'It really is...I think I understand them better now.'_

 _'That they are brothers? No great leap of logic there.'_ Chimera said as she completely stopped in her chore to observe the two boys her age try again and again to walk on water.

 _'But what about you? What was your relationship with them?'_

 _'Hmmm? Oh, I was there only friend.'_ Chimera said as the scene changed again. Now Chimera was walking away from Sakura who had to jog to catch up with her. Chimera was carrying another basket of freshly dried laundry down the hall as the two young Sage brothers ran around the corner, the older brother chasing the younger brother.

 _'Get back here!'_ Indra cried as he ran after Asura. Before Chimera could react, Asura collided with her and they both took a tumble.

 _'Ah! Watch where you're going!'_ Asura and Chimera said as one. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at their interaction.

That's when the two kids opened their eyes and looked at one another. Asura looked up and saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen and Chimera saw the two young princes of the palace.

 _'My Lords, I'm sorry.'_ Chimera bowed her head as low as she possibly could, just as her mother taught her.

 _'Uh...no its fine. I wasn't watching where I was going.'_ Asura said sheepishly.

Indra took that opportunity to pound his fist into Asura's head.

' _Ow! What'd you do that for?'_ Asura cried.

 _'That's for sewing horse dung into my mattress.'_ Indra scoffed.

 _'Geez, brother. Can't you take a joke?'_ Asura whined while Chimera took the time to scramble all of her split clothes back into her basket before she got in trouble.

 _'Do it again and I'll sew horse dung up your nose!'_ The seven-year-old threatened.

 _'Ah whatever- Hey, where are you going?'_ Asura cried out when he saw Chimera trying to slip away unnoticed.

 _'I uh...I gotta finish my chores.'_ Chimera said.

 _'What are chores?'_ Asura asked in confusion.

 _'Fool, it is what servants do.'_ Indra answered.

 _'Wait, you're a servant?'_ Asura asked.

 _'Y-yes, my lord. I am a faithful servant of yours and of the Hagoromo clan.'_ Chimera bowed.

 _'Hey now, no need to bow to me. Come on. Leave these chores and come play with us.'_ Asura grinned.

Chimera looked up in horror at his suggestion. _'Play? B-but my lord. The chores...if a don't finish them, my mother will be really angry with me.'_ Chimera said meekly.

 _'Then let's go ask your mother. Is she a servant too?'_ Asura asked as he took Chimera's hand.

Chimera blushed heavily. _'Y-yes she is...'_

 _'Then I should be able to order her around like I do you. And then we can play together.'_ Asura smiled as he dragged Chimera off with Indra following close behind.

Sakura ran after the three of them, leaving the laundry basket behind. They searched up and down the castle, rounding corner after corner until Sakura found herself running outside atop a beautiful grassy hill in the middle of summer. From there she watched as the three children played together. Running around, playing tag and king of the hill, with Chimera being pushed down and crying once or twice before finally shoving both boys down and proclaiming herself Queen of the Hill.

The scene changed and the four of them were exploring deep in the woods. Looking under rocks and walking along logs. The boys leapt from tree top to tree top while Chimera ran on the forest floor beneath them. They went swimming in the rivers together, sat underneath the stars during a meteor shower, and even hunted down a boar together. Asura and Indra acting like Chimera's personal bodyguards against the savage beast.

The scene changed again as they were back inside the palace as the snow outside battered the walls with the winds of winter.

Chimera did her chores, but also sat to watch as the Sage brothers learn a new jutsu. She would yell out encouragement for them both and ran to get the medic whenever one of them burned their cheeks learning to breath fire.

Sakura then blinked and found herself looking at Chimera who was walking down the hallway alone, carrying a heavy mattress. When who else but Asura showed up to help her carry it.

Sakura smiled, but then the scene grew dark and Sakura turned around to see the only source of light was a single candle for a desk. Where Chimera and Indra were seated opposite one another and Indra appeared to be teaching Chimera how to read and write.

Indra sat closer to Chimera to help her with a particularly difficult word and Sakura was almost surprised when she saw Chimera leaning her now 12-year-old head against Indra's shoulders. And Indra didn't seem to mind it one bit.

 _'You had feelings for him, too? So why did you push me to go for Naruto so much?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Because your flip flopping feelings for the two boys are nothing new. I was no different back when I was your age.'_ Chimera said as she sat up from her desk, leaving Indra behind to continue the scene without her. _'Although Asura clearly liked me more, and was sweet, and kind, and funny, do you think that held a candle to his brother? Who was older, smarter, more serious, more powerful, and the shoe-in to one day lead the greatest clan in Element's history?'_ Chimera asked.

 _'Back then, no...but now...'_

 _'Well don't think I completely made up my mind when I was 12 either. Still, even before I had bled, if Indra had asked me to bear him children, I would have said yes. Of course, I assumed that meant a lot of kissing in bed and nothing else.'_ Chimera admitted.

Sakura giggled. _'But what about Asura?'_

 _'Him?'_ Chimera asked as the scene changed to show Chimera watching from the porch as the rain pounds the garden training grounds while out in the middle of the Koi pond, a 16 year old Asura did handstand push-ups with his shirt off. He was so young, yet his back muscles rippled with each dip. A sight that had mortal women everywhere thanking the gods.

 _'I might have been more reserved with him at first, but I wouldn't have hated the idea of bearing him children.'_

 _'Sure you wouldn't have.'_ Sakura smirked.

 _'I'm serious. Even when I was 12, if both of them had asked me to bear them children I wouldn't have refused. I loved them both, albeit for different reasons.'_ Chimera stated.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'Seriously? Isn't that polygamy?'_

 _'It is, but it wouldn't have mattered. Asura and Indra were the two princes of the Savior of the World. People might have talked, but no one would have questioned it had they both taken the same girl as a wife. Even a lowly servant girl.'_ Chimera stated. _'Hell, many in the servant's quarters talked about the two boys starting their own harems to spread their divine lineage as far and wide as possible. I however had a few choice opinions to give on any princesses and noble ladies who came to our palace and asked to join in such a potential harem.'_ Chimera smirked.

The scene quickly changed to Asura asking Chimera what she thought of the latest daughter of a great daimyo who came to present herself to the boy.

 _'Sure. She's make a great mother of your children if you like clubbed feet and skanks.'_ Chimera said.

 _'Wow, you've got a good eye for this, Chimera-chan. Thanks.'_ Asura smiled before he ran back into the palace's meeting hall to reject the princess's generous offer of marriage.

 _'Why didn't you just offer yourself to him right then and there?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Because at the time I was still a lowly commoner and he was the son of a demi-god. All three of us were still friends at the time, but I could rise no higher without permission from either of the two.'_ Chimera said as the scene changed again to a resplendent ball. Lords and Ladies from all across the neighboring kingdoms had come to attend. Chimera watched from the shadows of the second story of the palace at the garden below, draped in hanging lanterns. From there, she watched as Indra and Asura danced with two beautiful princesses dressed in kimonos that Chimera could only get closed to if she was ever asked to clean one of them.

 _'No matter how much I wanted to.'_

The scene shifted again, and now Sakura found herself looking down from the balcony alone at a similar looking party but this time with Chimera down on the dance floor in between the two brothers. She was dressed in a kimono grander than the ones worn by the two princesses in the last memory, and she looked to be drunk on happiness, dancing arm in arm with her two favorite men in the world.

 _'I did say that I was their only friend.'_ Chimera said as she appeared next to Sakura, looking to be around her age of 16, maybe older.

 _'That's a beautiful kimono.'_ Sakura said, it was the only thing she could think of.

 _'You like it? It's my favorite kimono.'_ Chimera smiled as she twirled around to give Sakura a 360 degree view of her dress. _'The brothers were both flabbergasted when I didn't attend the ball with them. So instead of just sending a servant to request the local artisan to make me the best kimono in the world, or asking the artisan to make the kimono for free (which he would have been happy to do, I'm sure), or even ask their father for the money to pay for said kimono. The two of them went down from their palace into the city that had sprung up around their castle and worked odd jobs for six months to pony up enough gold coins to pay the artisan for my kimono. All so that I could attend next year's ball with them.'_ Chimera sighed.

 _'They even covered it in seals to protect me, those two paranoid Bakas.'_ Chimera said fondly. 'By their own words, it cannot be burned, pierced, bludgeoned, or cut. All for my protection. The only thing it can't do is be cleaned after stained.' Chimera chuckled as back down on the dancefloor, Sakura witnessed Asura slapping Indra on the back, causing him to spill his wine all over Chimera's kimono's sleeves.

Sakura giggled again, as did Chimera at the memory.

 _'That all sounds so sweet. What made you chose Asura over Indra though?'_ Sakura asked, making the party fade away into the darkness.

 _'In a way, I didn't.'_ Chimera said as the scene changed to the inside of the palace meeting hall, where she and Sakura were spying on a meeting held by the Sage of Six Paths with Indra and Asura.

 _'Once Indra had completed his training, he chose to leave the palace and travel the world to spread the teachings of Ninshuu and learn more about the world.'_ Chimera said sadly as the world quickly shifted to her and Indra alone in his room. Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew that Chimera was begging Indra to stay, or at the very least take Chimera with her.

The scene faded back to the meeting hall. _'While Asura decided that he would stay behind with me and all our friends from the village. Together, he said, he would spread the teachings of Ninshuu gradually and learn to be a good ruler over the people. So that when Indra returned he would only have to focus on leading the clan and the religion in their father's stead.'_

Sakura witnessed as Asura and Chimera waved goodbye to Indra as he set out on his journey. Chimera held her heart in her chest while Asura held out his fist to salute his brother.

 _'For three years, it was just the two of us.'_ Chimera said as the scenery kept changing around her. _'Asura would complete his training with his father, and I would become more involved in helping Asura fulfilling his duties.'_ Sakura saw Chimera fold laundry while Asura trained in the garden. Helped him memorize the scrolls the Sage had given to him. They visited the forest and dipped their feet in the river together. During mealtimes, Asura would barge into the servant's dining room and sit next to Chimera and all their friends rather than eat an elaborate meal alone at the master dining hall.

Then they were walking through the streets of the village. The villagers bowed before Asura who carried a comical amount of feed bags atop his head while Chimera casually walked from stall to stall completing errands and finding more things for Asura to carry on his own.

The scene changed again and Sakura found herself sitting in a beautiful carriage with an impatient Asura tapping his foot and an annoyed Chimera staring at him. Both were dressed in some of their finer clothes, but something felt off about this memory.

 _'What's this memory?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'This is the day I fell in love with Asura for good.'_ Chimera said just before the carriage stopped and there was a commotion outside. _'We were on our way to a faraway Daimyo's court to spread the word of Ninshuu. That is, until we were attacked.'_ A scream punctuated Chimera's words, making Sakura jump. She could faintly hear blood splattering against the side of the carriage.

 _'Son of the Sage!'_ A man called out from outside the carriage. _'Your guards are dead! Come out so that you may join them!'_

Asura immediately stood up and despite Sakura and Chimera both knowing better than to worry about him against a few bandits, they both lunged at him and grabbed the sleeve of his robe.

 _'I won't let them hurt you.'_ Asura promised them both. He gave them a determined nod before he opened the carriage door and stepped outside.

 _'Your choices have led you here, as have mine.'_ Asura spoke to the bandits. His voice was regal and sympathetic. Exactly as Sakura imagined a true leader's voice should be.

 _'I will give you a new choice. Leave here now and live.'_ Asura spoke as Sakura could hear footsteps creeping closer towards the man. _'Or stay, and face your destiny.'_

 _'Fucking heretic brat, feel the divine judgement of Lord Jashin!'_ The attacker cried as he lunged at Asura. Sakura could hear a scuffle, but when she tried to look out the blinds of the carriage, she could not see anything, she could only hear the sounds of battle.

 _'Why can't I see anything?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Because I did not look.'_ Chimera replied with her face hidden in her hands.

There were more explosions of ninjutsu outside as more men cried out their last. Blood splattered against the roof of the carriage like rain, and Sakura swore she could hear the man she loved cry out in pain.

 _'Naruto!'_ Sakura screamed, silencing the battle outside.

For a few terrible seconds, all was quiet. Sakura could hear Chimera's heartbeat as a man stepped closer towards the carriage. The door swung open and Asura stuck his bloody head inside the carriage.

 _'You alright, Chimera-chan?'_ Naruto asked before Sakura shook her head and remembered that this was Asura, not Naruto, looking at her.

 _'I'm alright, Asura.'_ Sakura said breathlessly before she noticed the gaping wound atop Asura's forehead. _'Baka! What we're you thinking taking on all those bandits alone?'_ Sakura ranted as she yanked Naruto into the carriage.

 _'Geez, Sakura-chan. Not so hard.'_ Naruto whined as he was forced to sit down next to Sakura, their knees pressed against one another as she inspected his head.

 _'Answer the question, Naruto.'_ Sakura demanded as she saw to her delight that the wound didn't appear to be foaming or green. I.e. not poisoned.

 _'I was thinking I needed to protect you, no matter the cost.'_ Naruto said as Sakura tore at the sleeve of her kimono.

 _'Sakura-chan, your dress!'_ Naruto cried.

 _'Baka, hold still.'_ Sakura ordered as she took the strip of fabric and dipped it in her canteen of fresh water. She then cleaned his wound, ignoring his fussing, and then tore off another strip of fabric from her other sleeve and wrapped it tightly around his forehead.

 _'There, that ought to keep the rest of your blood in your brain. Not that it needs much, being so small after all.'_ Sakura stated.

 _'Geez, you're so mean, Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto whined as he looked up at her, their faces so close that their noses actually touched. Time seemed to stop. Sakura could feel Naruto's breath on her lips and felt his blue eyes tracing along her face to meet up with hers. The carriage felt incredibly cold, but Sakura's kimono felt so stuffy and warm.

Sakura had never seen that look on Naruto's face before. It wasn't goofy or in awe, it was serious...

And handsome...

And brave...

Their lips crashed together. Neither knew who made the first move, and neither one of them cared. There was a hungry in their bodies that needed this touch more than ever. Like a drug they had been denying themselves of for years or maybe even all their lives. The next thing Sakura knew, she was on the floor of the carriage with her shoulders and thighs exposed with Asura kneeling over her on all fours. Wanting nothing more than to slip back into a state of dream like bliss and let come what may. But alas, the stench of death hit her soon after it hit Asura.

Sakura could only watch as Chimera and Asura picked themselves up and tended to the dead assassins and the dead guards surrounding their carriage.

Asura lay the assassins to rest in a ditch while Chimera wrapped their bodyguards up in bedsheets and placed them inside the carriage. The two of them then continued their journey to the nearest town where they found an Inn with a bath and a private room for two.

Sakura stood outside the porch opposite the room that Asura and Chimera were staying at. The moon was full, the lanterns inside were snuffed out, and Sakura could faintly hear them from across the courtyard.

 _'I'm sure it would have been a fantastic story to tell my first-born son he was conceived on the day assassins following our enemy Lord Jashin attacked us.'_ Chimera mused as she walked up from behind Sakura to lean against the wooden railing with her.

 _'But sadly, it was not meant to be.'_ Chimera sighed. _'He would be conceived a year later during our honeymoon. Same hotel room though. So that's something.'_

 _'And you were how old then?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Oh...19...20...around that age.'_ Chimera thought.

 _'What? That young? What about the rest of your life? Didn't you want to further yourself first?'_

 _'Further myself? This was 22 years after the death of Kaguya and the creation of Ninshuu. I was supposed to be married off and producing babies by the time I was 16.'_ Chimera said. _'My god, the way my mother droned on. "You're going to become a seamstress all your life if you don't settle down soon and find a nice boy. You can't just hang off the robes of the Sage's sons and expect them to come around to you. They will both marry princesses. You will marry a nice stable boy or another servant boy. If you're lucky at the rate you're going."'_ Chimera ranted in an old crone's voice.

 _'But I told her no. I was doing important work helping Asura spread the word of Ninshuu to the people. I also gave him insight to the wants and needs of the commoners. Which he gladly accepted to help better their lives.'_ Chimera said as she began to walk slowly down the porch of the hotel, followed by Sakura.

 _'You on the other hand, there is so much for you in this century to help you provide for a growing family. But this whole waiting till you're in your 30's to have children thing is ridiculous. You do know that you start to lose your fertility after your 32nd birthday, right?'_ Chimera added

 _'I also have dreams of being the Head Medic in the Leaf village to leave my own legacy behind. I love Naruto but I don't want to just be remembered as his wife.'_ Sakura said.

 _'And you can still do that and sometimes children can make a stressful day seem like a thing of the past. I'm not saying to jump his bones and get knocked up now, but perhaps a few years down the road.'_

 _'So long as you aren't going to artificially restrict my powers until I have children, then I'll seriously consider it.'_ Sakura compromised.

Chimera shrugged. _'Fair enough I suppose.'_ Then her eyes lit up. _'Actually, this reminds me of a story you might enjoy as a future Head Medic.'_

 _'What?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'It's nothing too important. Just an example of me leaving my mark. Plus, I never get to tell this story.'_ Chimera said as the scenery shifted to the top of a rocking ship caught in a storm. Chimera was now hunched over the railing with Asura standing next to her to rub her back through the storm.

 _'As per Asura's decision, he choose to spread Ninshuu gradually across the world like a wildfire, compared to Indra's lightning strike approach. But occasionally the two of us would travel far out into the world to spread our message to friends of Asura's who invited us to meet with them and their countries across the seas.'_ Chimera said before she vomited over the side of the ship.

Chimera wiped the bile from her lips before turning back to address Sakura. _'So, the two of us were off to answer the invitation of one of Asura's friends that he had met in a bar. Who just so happened to be the son of a Senator from across the seas. I think they called themselves Romulans...Remeses...?'_ Chimera guess as the storm clouds broke and Sakura could see a beautiful city of white marble box houses climbing up the massive hill that the entire city was built upon.

The trio entered the city with a small caravan of servants following behind them. The civilians that gawked at them all wore strange clothes to Sakura. Like bedsheets draped around their torsos.

 _'Togas.'_ Chimera answered for Sakura. _'One of their odder traditions, but it works for their warm climate.'_

 _'Oh, I think you mean Romans.'_ Sakura corrected.

 _'I don't think so. I remember distinctly that their garments are called togas.'_ Chimera said as they soon found themselves skipping the long walk through the city and found themselves inside an amphitheater where men in much finer and grander togas sat in their elevated seats before them.

Asura started preaching to the Senators about Ninshuu while Chimera started to get antsy. She hopped back and forth on each foot like she was standing on a hot plate.

 _'To spare you the gruesome details, I went to look for a chamber pot and ended up discovering that the Romulans used aqueducts and running water for the world's first flush toilets.'_ Chimera said as the scene quickly changed to a large stone room like a public bathhouse like Sakura knew from the Leaf village, decorated with pictures of naked men and women with flowing hair, holding lightning bolts, tridents, and harps.

 _'I then had Asura request that the Romulan engineers share their knowledge of toilets that didn't stink. Which they were happy to agree to in exchange for the gifts of Ninshuu that Asura provided for them.'_ Chimera said proudly. _'We brought the schematics back to the palace and within the year we had our own public toilets washing our waste away. Reports of diseases were cut in half after that.'_

Sakura blinked. _'That actually is kind of impressive. How come this isn't in any of the history books?'_

 _'Because Asura would later decide to share these ideas of civilization along with his father's teachings of Ninshuu. Soon everyone was using aqueducts across all the cities. And so he got the credit for passing along the idea of sanitation to humanity.'_ Chimera said. _'By the time that Asura, Indra, and their father was considered to be myths, I was shoved back into the footnotes of history. Not that I realized that until my 10th reincarnation.'_

 _'How many times have you reincarnated?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'I've honestly lost count after the first thousand years.'_ Chimera shrugged. _'One generation bleeds into the next, and I jump around from one reincarnation to another. Sometimes before my previous reincarnation has passed. The same with Asura and Indra. They inhabit a young soul according to fate's will and grant that reincarnation with their blessings. Subtly guiding them throughout their lives.'_

The scene changed and Sakura found herself jumping thousands of years into the future to the interior of a hospital room at Konoha General. There she was surprised to see her mother, looking much younger and much more tired, cradling a new born baby while a woman with long blood red hair and a three month along pregnant stomach looked down and smiled at her goddaughter.

 _'Kushina and my mom...'_ Sakura breathed out.

 _'Oh Mebuki, she's beautiful.'_ Kushina smiled, holding out her finger to rub Baby Sakura's pudgy little cheek.

 _'Thank you. She's got her father's hair. Something I'm sure I'll never hear the end of from my Baka of a husband.'_ Mebuki sighed as Sakura could hear outside as her father Kizashi was hooting and hollering for joy out in the hallway.

 _'Not that this isn't a beautiful sight, but what's the point of this?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Nothing terribly important.'_ Chimera admitted before she walked over to Baby Sakura, dressed in the same splendid robes that Sakura had seen her in the first time. She lingered over Mebuki's bed. Stopping only to rub Kushina on the belly. If Kushina felt Chimera's touch, she made no indication of it. Next, Chimera leaned over to spy Baby Sakura's tiny sleeping face. Sakura came in close to observe this as well. She looked exactly like she did in all her baby photos. And that was before Baby Sakura opened her eyes to look up, not at her mother, but at Chimera.

 _'Rest now, little one. We've got your whole life ahead of you.'_ Chimera soothed before she reached out and touched Baby Sakura on the forehead. Sakura was suddenly brought into her infant self's perspective, just in time to see Chimera turn transparent and vanish from the physical plane. Sakura was so upset that she started crying, only to be set upon immediately by her mother and godmother.

 _'I just thought I'd show you the first time we met before I got us back on track.'_ Chimera admitted as Sakura found herself and her former Inner self back at the palace, where another baby's cries echoed through the halls.

 _'Definitely interesting, but the main thing I wanna know is how you got these powers?'_

 _'Of course, but that's a simple explanation.'_ Chimera said as she led Sakura deeper into the palace corridors. Past the giddy servants cleaning sheets and scrubbing floors with a spring in their step, and into the main chamber outside of a bedroom where the screaming was loudest. Out there, Sakura could see Asura, his father, at least a dozen men from all walks of life, and two young boys that both looked to be mixes of Asura and Chimera.

 _'Is that it? Is that my third son's cries?!'_ Asura asked frantically as he stood outside of the bedroom chamber. None of the other men spoke and all of them seemed to be terrified of stepping any closer towards the paper and wood door.

 _'Come on, this is no place for women.'_ Chimera said as she led Sakura past all the big burly men just in time for the wooden doors to open and a terrifying looking old woman stepped out into the living room.

 _'It's a girl. A healthy baby girl.'_ The woman declared as all the men took up cheers and Asura looked speechless. Giving Sakura and Chimera plenty of time to slip into the bed chamber where Sakura found Chimera seated in a sweat stained mattress surrounded by emergency wet nurses and midwives and female friends from all over the world.

Sakura stepped closer and saw Chimera holding a shrieking bundle of blankets in her arms. Her daughter's cries seeming to wish to pierce the Heavens.

 _'For the love of your father-in-law, Forehead! Can your daughter be any louder?'_ A tall woman with raven black hair exclaimed.

 _'Zip it, Pig. You didn't hear me complaining when your daughter cried so hard it made my ears bleed.'_ Chimera snapped.

 _'No one was hearing anything at that point.'_ One of Chimera's midwives stated.

 _'Well we must calm her down somehow. Perhaps she needs more skin to skin contact with her mother?'_ Another dark-haired woman suggested.

Chimera thought about it for a minute and figured it was the best idea she had available to her. She unwrapped her baby girl into her arms and held her close to her bear skin. The little girl with brown hair like Asura's clung to her mother's breast, but did not suckle. She kept crying, and Chimera could not stand to hear her daughter's shrieks like she was in pain. She willed her daughter to be calm and still. She kept imagining wrapping her daughter in her protective warmth until she felt her newest child calm herself.

 _'Forehead! You're glowing!'_ Chimera's best friend exclaimed.

 _'More like I'm caked in sweat.'_ Chimera said sweetly.

 _'No, you're actually glowing! You're using chakra!'_

Chimera opened her eyes and found to her astonishment that her arms were covered in a glowing green aura, and it was enveloping her daughter, calming her down enough to fall asleep in her mother's arms.

 _'How are you doing that? Only the Sage and his direct descendants can use chakra. You were once a commoner. How can you use it?'_ The ancestor of Ino's asked.

Chimera thought back on it and remembered all the way back to her childhood. The long mornings, afternoons, and evenings that she had spent playing with the Sage brothers. The pushing, grabbing, and touching that went on between the three of them over the years. How their very touch always seemed to invigorate her. And when she made love to Asura...it was like a shot in the arm of adrenaline. This was a similar feeling, only being released by Chimera instead of taking it in.

 _'I guess I've always had chakra. I've just never had the need to try and use it.'_ Chimera lied to give the simplest explanation.

Sakura watched as the midwives, wet nurses, and friends all faded away until only she, Chimera, and her daughter were left in the room.

 _'To clarify, my time spent growing closer to Asura and Indra allowed me to absorb their bits of chakra lingering off their bodies. That's the best explanation I can come up with.'_ Chimera explained.

 _'I meant this Kami Mode.'_ Sakura clarified.

 _'I'm getting to that.'_ Chimera said. _'By the time I had borne Asura a third child I could use chakra myself. So I began experimenting with my powers.'_ The scene changed to a twenty-five-year-old Chimera practicing out in the garden, the same one that Indra and Asura had been taught in by their father all those years ago.

Chimera was attempting to walk atop the Koi pond and was succeeding faster than Asura or Indra had ever managed. Meanwhile, her two eldest sons were sparing against a guard while their father watched over the both of them and Chimera.

 _'Doing great, honey!'_ Asura cheered for her, the same way she had cheered for him. _'You too, boys. Attack low, break his roots!'_

The two sons obeyed and ducked low to deliver low kicks to the poor samurai guard's ankles. The mortal man was no match for two boys with chakra enhanced limbs. While neither one of them were older than 5, they both knocked him to the ground.

 _'Excellent job.'_ Asura praised.

 _'Whoo-hooo!'_ Chimera cheered for them before she felt a sudden rush of fatigue. Her constant chakra training was too much and she found herself growing dizzy atop the water's surface. She fell forward, right into Asura's awaiting arms.

 _'Medic!'_ Asura called out as he held his wife and brought her to dry land.

 _'Mommy?'_ The youngest of the two boys called out as he and his brother ran towards their parents.

 _'I'm fine...I'm fine...'_ Chimera insisted as she waved off the world spinning.

 _'The Hell you are, you pushed yourself past your limit again, didn't you?'_ Asura lectured.

Chimera looked up at Asura with tired eyes. To Sakura, she looked to be on death's door with Chakra Exhaustion. By all rights, she should have fainted dead away, but Chimera kept herself conscious and held up her arm.

 _'My Prince...please, I wish to try my theory again.'_ Chimera begged.

 _'Chimera-chan...please no. You must rest now. There will be time for theories and practice later.'_ Asura insisted, but Chimera shook her head.

 _'If not now? Then when? This scenario is exactly what my jutsu is designed for. Please.'_ Chimera insisted.

Asura sighed, but relented. Sakura was confused when he held up his arm and began to channel chakra into it enough to be visible like blue flames. Chimera then reached out her palm just beyond the grasp of her husband's arm and concentrated.

Sakura's eyes went wide when the chakra off of Asura's arm began to waver and then started to float towards Chimera's outstretched hand, merging into her body. Within seconds, all the fatigue was gone from Chimera's eyes and she sat back up with completely renewed vigor.

 _'Oba, Dachi, come here.'_ Chimera then ordered. The two boys ran two feet closer to their mother's side, who placed her palms upon their heads. She breathed out, and Sakura could see visible chakra transferring from Chimera's arms over to her sons. As soon as she was done, the boys were leaping around like they had just woken up on Christmas morning, and Chimera remained just as invigorated.

 _'It's just as when you tried it on me.'_ Asura said in awe. _'You can take another person's chakra, enhance it, and then transfer it over to whomever you wish.'_

 _'Plus, every time I use this jutsu, my own chakra reserves grow stronger.'_ Chimera smirked.

 _'Oh this is wonderful, Chimera-chan. We shall be able to spread the word of Ninshuu even faster now. All thanks to you.'_ Asura leaned forward to peck Chimera on the lips.

 _'So you can absorb chakra and transfer it. How come I can't do that?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'You can. You just haven't tried to yet. You've been so focused on the side effects of my power. What you call Kami mode.'_ Chimera answered.

 _'Okay...wait, hold on. How come you got nervous when Beerus showed up?'_ Sakura asked.

Chimera blushed. _'Long story, really dumb, but a few hundred years into reincarnation and I became so sick of Asura and Indra's shit. So I took a break and accepted the advances of a handsome and powerful God of Destruction from the next dimension over. Well that lasted a total of ten years, the Godly equivalent of a one night stand until I came back to this dimension and started reincarnating again.'_

Sakura went wide eyed and blinked. _'You dated Beerus?!'_

 _'If you can call it dating. He never wanted to do anything besides eat, train, and visit planets to harass. I tried to get him to change his ways. Stop destroying planets for such minor infractions and only destroy the truly rotten ones, but he's more stubborn than Asura and Indra combined.'_ Chimera scoffed.

 _'Oh believe me, I know...even if my exposure to him was short, I could tell.'_

 _'Yeah. There is a reason my reincarnations only ever end up with Asura or Indra's reincarnations. There are a few exceptions, but those are never as fulfilling. At least not to me.'_

 _'So that's why I was always drawn to them...Chimera, was it fate that I got put on the same team as them?'_

 _'It must be. I don't select whom I reincarnate into. I'm just drawn to them. And in all my time spent as a Leaf ninja, I've always been on the same team as Indra and Asura. It's uncanny.'_

 _'Has it always been Asura?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Not always.'_ Chimera admitted. _'Sometimes it was with Indra. I pushed you away from his reincarnation this time because I know this one was going to be trouble for you in the long run. I knew that you would've been much happier with Naruto than Sasuke.'_

 _'You didn't act that way when I was younger.'_ Sakura said. _'You encouraged me to go out with Sasuke.'_

 _'To be honest, I was trying to pre-emptively end Sasuke's strife. Indra's clan was on the boiling point after his and Asura's reincarnations founded the Leaf village. I figured if I calmed his heart I could stop him from turning evil and sparing him and Asura from fighting one another for once.'_

 _'Well...you don't have to do that anymore.'_ Sakura sighed.

 _'I know...it seems that death cleansed his mind of evil and seeing you and Naruto finalized it.'_

 _'Does that mean that the cycle is broken? Indra and Asura won't fight each other anymore?'_ Sakura asked hopefully.

 _'No. One has died without killing the other before. Sometimes through outside interference, other times through old age, but the cycle always repeats. Those two fight, and I have to pick a side.'_ Chimera said grimly.

 _'How come they fought in the beginning? What started it?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'To answer that, we need to go back to when Indra finally came back.'_ Chimera said, once again making the world shift around them until they were back to the palace where Chimera was holding a one month old baby boy in her arms. Her first baby.

The little boy was cooing in his mother's arms who radiated beauty as she held him. All was well as they sat in the back gardens of the palace. All until a shadow blocked their sunlight, making Chimera look up and gasp.

 _'Indra!'_ Chimera cried out in surprise.

 _'Hello, Chimera.'_ Indra stated with a smile on his face. He looked so much older than the last time Sakura or Chimera had seen him, back when he was 18. He looked wore out, tired, but also wiser. With that same stoic look on his face as if the world around him bored him.

 _'My God, it's been almost 4 years. You never write, you never told us you would be returning. How are you?'_ Chimera asked as she stood up with little Oda in her arms.

Indra looked down at his nephew's brown hair and knew immediately. _'I see you and my brother have been busy.'_

His words cut Chimera, who for the briefest moment, looked down at her own son in shame. _'You were gone for so long. A lot has happened.'_

 _'Yes, clearly your words that you would wait for me were just that...words.'_ Indra said, making Chimera's blood run cold, then boil.

 _'You...dare speak to me like that? After leaving us for so many year?'_ Chimera asked, her voice shaking. Then she felt something jab her in the forehead and she looked up to see Indra as the culprit with his index and middle fingers pointed at her.

 _'I'm just kidding. It's natural that this could happen and no one is more ecstatic about this development than I am. Now where is my baby brother?'_ Indra smirked that cocky smirk of his.

 _'Hold on, before I tell you, would you like to hold your nephew for the first time?'_ Chimera inquired.

Indra looked down at the swaddling bread bundle with spit running down his chin.

 _'I suppose.'_ Indra said as he held out his arms and took Oda from his mother's arms.

 _'What is his name?'_ Indra said, noting the weight of the baby in his arms.

 _'Oda. After my father.'_ Chimera said before she slugged Indra right in his gut. He doubled over, still holding the baby, which Chimera took from his arms.

 _'Your brother and father are inside. Welcome home, Indra.'_ Chimera said as she walked off with her son nestled protectively in her arms.

 _'Thank you...'_ Indra squeaked before the scene changed to the interior of the meeting hall where the Sage of Six Paths sat facing his two sons and his daughter-in-law who held his only grandson.

 _'Indra, my eldest son. You have finally returned to us.'_ The Sage of Six Paths declared.

 _'I have father. I have seen the world, I have spread your teachings far and wide, and now I am ready to take the necessary steps to assume my role as your successor.'_ Indra said as he bowed his head towards his father. Asura and Chimera looked at each other fondly. This was it, this was what Indra always wanted. Now he would return home and their family would be whole again. All anyone was waiting for were the words of confirmation from the Sage of Six Paths, but they never came.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the Sage remained silent. Indra would not look up, but Asura and Chimera shared a glance or five, silently wondering what was going on.

 _'Father?'_ Indra asked without raising his head.

The Sage tisked, as if wishing he didn't have to break the news to his son this way.

 _'Indra...while you were gone, I had made my decision. I'm sorry, but you won't be my successor. I am passing that duty along to Asura.'_ the Sage spoke.

All eyes in the room went wide. Indra's, Asura's, Chimera's, Sakura's, even Oda's.

 _'Father?'_ Indra repeated.

 _'Indra...tell me, have you heard of your brother's deeds during your travels throughout the world?'_ The Sage asked.

 _'I have heard rumors, yes. Whispers here and there of his deeds, but nearly all of them confined to this country that we live in. I have spread our reach to the farthest corners of the globe!'_ Indra insisted.

 _'Yes, I have heard rumors of your teachings as well. Like flashes of lighting on the horizon your teachings are quick, brilliant, and ever fleeing. You perform a great deed in a village or city. Righting a wrong before heading off to next one. Never forming lasting bonds of friendship with the people you meet.'_

 _'Why should I befriend them? They are all mortals beneath us, father.'_ Indra argued.

 _'And is Chimera not a mortal? You befriended her, did you not?'_

Indra bit his tongue. _'She is different...father...'_

 _'I have heard enough. While you have been away, Asura and Chimera have worked together to spread the teachings of Ninshuu slowly but surely. Like a wildfire, their influence has spread across the country and to its neighboring nations. They have formed alliances and bonds of friendship that will last for generations. Ensuring not only that Ninshuu spreads, but remains...'_ The Sage stated.

Indra's fist tightened and even Chimera could feel his chakra rising.

 _'So that is it then? I am nothing to you? My years of toil and isolation wasted? Spreading your teachings, father?'_

 _'Do not despair, my son. Your efforts have not been forgotten. Nor has your sacrifice to carry out my work. I am confident that you will serve your brother well as his second once I have returned to the earth.'_ The Sage stated.

 _'Outrageous!'_ Indra snapped as he chakra made the wooden tiles beneath his feet split open. _'I return after 4 years and you expect me to assume the place behind my younger brother! I AM YOUR HEIR! YOUR FIRST-BORN SON!'_ Indra bellowed, kicking up a gale storm from his chakra alone.

 _'You forget yourself,_ _ **boy.'**_ The Sage spoke with a demonic voice that made even Sakura shiver even though this was a memory.

Indra then felt a grip on his wrist and an even greater chakra presence standing next to him. He looked back and saw his younger brother staring at him with a blank expression.

 _'Calm yourself, brother. You are startling your nephew and Chimera-chan.'_ Asura stated.

Indra looked over his brother's shoulder and saw Chimera cowering behind Asura while protecting her baby boy Oda. Indra's rage broke and he returned to his seated position.

 _'I am sorry brother, I've forgotten myself.'_ Indra admitted.

 _'It is alright, brother. I understand completely.'_ Asura reassured as he patted his brother on the back just as he had 4 years ago.

Asura then turned back to face their father with a serious face.

 _'Father, is there no way for Indra to regain your favor as heir to the clan? I will give up the position myself. I only wish to serve the people, raise my family, and spread Ninshuu.'_

 _'And that is precisely why I have chosen you as my successor, Asura. Your drive to serve me and humanity is pure, born of love. Not out of duty or obligation. It is what I want Ninshuu to be for humanity, a uniting force for peace and harmony. Through your actions, you have proven this. I will not allow you to reject your status as clan heir. Not while I still draw breath on this mortal plane. Should you switch hands of who will lead the clan after I am dead, you will do so without my blessing...'_ The Sage paused to consider his next choice of words. _'But if Indra manages to prove himself worth of retaking his birth right before my death, then I shall make the appropriate choice.'_

 _'As you wish father.'_ Asura nodded.

Indra grimaced, but nodded too. _'Thank you, father.'_

Chimera can jump ahead now.

Chimera then turned back towards Sakura. _'So, do I need to go on or can you fill in the blanks from here?'_

 _'I think I get it. Indra was blinded by jealously towards Asura and you.'_

 _'More towards Asura than me. I wonder sometimes in my most bitter moments towards Indra that he saw me just as another prize. Something he was entitled to because he was born as the Sage's oldest son. But then it makes me think that if it were true, would that mean that Asura saw me as a prize too?'_ Chimera admits.

 _'That's ridiculous, Asura loves you. In all your lives.'_ Sakura states.

 _'That's what I always think.'_ Chimera said.

 _'So with that out of the way, is it safe to assume that the Sage never changed his decision and he died with Asura as his successor?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'He did, and Indra did not take it well.'_ Chimera said as the scenes began flashing one after another. _'He spent the next 8 years trying everything he could to regain his father's favor. He did grand feats of his powers. Destroying entire kingdoms of heretics, moving literal mountains to bring a river to a dying remote village, but it was never enough. My husband never fell out of favor with the Sage.'_ Chimera said sadly as the scene changed to a distraught and frustrated Indra.

 _'We tried to help him, Asura and I, but it was never enough. Indra became more and more distant from his family. He even left us for 3 years again when he could bear to look at our seemingly perfect family.'_ Chimera said as the scene changed to her and Asura watching Indra leave again. This time with their five children by their side.

 _'Things finally came to a head when father-in-law was on death's door.'_ Chimera said as the scene changed to her, Asura, and a small army of servants all attending to the Sage as he lay in his bed. Weak and coughing.

The doors to his bedroom flew open and in stepped Indra, looking drenched from the rain. He had evidently just run day and night to get here in time.

 _'Father...'_ Indra said as he dashed over to his father's bedside.

 _'Indra...My son...'_ The Sage said weakly.

 _'Father.'_ Indra said as he brushed past Sakura and Chimera to kneel next to his father's left side. All the while Asura knelt by his father's right side.

 _'Indra...I wish for you...To aid your brother...And his family...He will remain...As my successor...'_

The air in the room ran ice cold while Indra gripped his father's limp hand.

 _'Father...I have come back from the kingdom to the east. It has no longer under grips of the heretic teachings of Jashin. I have even made friends and allies. And father...you shall have another grandson soon. With a common girl I wish I had time to introduce you too. Please reconsider...please...'_ Indra begged.

 _'Indra...You have...Only done your deeds...To benefit yourself...Asura...Has done his deeds...To benefit...The world... You do things...That suit your needs...Not the needs of others...'_

Indra gripped his father's hand tighter. Tears flowing down his cheeks. _'I see...so there truly is nothing else I can do to make you accept me as you successor...'_

 _'No...and before you do what I know you are about to do...please reconsider...stand by your brother...guide him when he is lost...serve the clan and humanity together...as brothers...adhere to my dying wish...'_ The Sage of Six Paths breathed heavily as the Impure world loosened its hold on him against the inevitable pull of the Pure world.

 _'I'm sorry father...I cannot.'_ Indra stated as his words boiled.

Faster than anyone could blink, Indra drew his sword and held the tip underneath Asura's chin. The younger brother looked up at his older brother from in between their dying father.

 _'Indra...Is this really the path...You choose...?'_ The Sage asked.

 _'It is father... If you will not accept me as your successor over my brother, then you will accept me after I am your only successor available to you.'_ Indra stated without breaking eye contact with Asura.

 _'Then...You have learned nothing...You have failed...In my teachings...You have failed the clan...And you have failed me...At being...My...Son...'_

 _'I'm sorry you think that way, father.'_ Indra spat as he dug his sword a little deeper into Asura's throat.

 _'No...I am sorry...for I have failed you as much as you have failed in turn.'_ The Sage said before descending into a violent fit of coughing.

 _'Indra...please...stop this madness at once.'_ Chimera begged.

 _'Brother...please...I don't want to do this. Not when you have a son on the way.'_ Asura stated calmly.

 _'Oh you think you can beat me after all these years? Need I remind you who was always the stronger of the two? The big brother.'_ Indra spat.

 _'Times have changed, brother. And I have changed too.'_ Asura said as he slowly stood up to face his older brother. _'You, however, seem determined to stagnate.'_

 _'I am determined to keep what is mine.'_ Indra spat.

 _'What you lost.'_ Asura snapped. _'And what I was willing to share with you, which is more than I could ever expect from you.'_

 _ **'Share? My birthright?'**_ Indra growled.

 _'Yes. I would have loved nothing more than to lead humanity side by side with you and Chimera, but your pride wouldn't let you brother.'_ Asura growled. _'And now you pull a sword on me over our father's literal deathbed. Are you fucking_ _ **kidding me?'**_ Asura's chakra levels raised up to a level Sakura didn't think was possible for Tailed Beasts. _**'I have always enjoyed prosperity from showing mercy and forgiveness to those I would call my enemies. But what you do now. I cannot forgive.'**_ Asura snarled.

Sakura felt the entire palace shaking as the two Sage brothers unleashed their Killing Intent on one another. The very ceiling opened up and Sakura could see two titans, demons made of chakra, one dark purple and the other golden yellow. Clashing with one another.

It seemed to go on forever, Sakura witnessed some of the rawest, most powerful chakra based attacks she had ever seen. They were almost like Ki attacks given form. It was overwhelming.

And then it was silent.

Sakura blinked and found herself back out in the gardens. The trees were taller than ever, the gardens had been filled with all new flowers. And the Koi pond was filled with dozens of young children training to walk on water. All of them being taught by a 28-year-old man that Sakura recognized as Oda. Chimera's first born son.

 _'Behold, Sakura, the fledgling Senju clan.'_ Chimera declared as she stepped forward to join Sakura against the railing. Chimera was now nearing fifty years old and like Tsunade somehow looked more beautiful than ever. Chakra agreed with her.

 _'What's going on?'_ Sakura asked in astonishment.

 _'Well my son Oda is taking up his father's duties of training the next generation of the Sage's clan, or what will be the Senju and later splinter off to become the Uzumaki clan.'_ Chimera answered. _'I believe he is training a combination of his own children, his nieces and nephews, and his youngest twin brother and sister.'_ Chimera smiled.

 _'Amazing...'_ Sakura said in awe.

 _'Yes...It is, isn't it?'_ Chimera smiled as she watched her grandchildren as old as 12 and as young as 5 training with her first-born son. Her first pride and joy. She knew that she had grandchildren even younger, but she had taken a break from bearing children of her own for now.

 _'I don't get it. Indra and Asura were at each other's throats. Yet seeing this, it makes me think they've buried the Kunai.'_ Sakura pointed out.

Storm clouds seem to appear out of nowhere at Sakura's mentioning the older brother's name.

 _'Far from it.'_ Chimera said as one of her youngest granddaughter fell into the pond and had to be rescued by Oda.

 _'The fighting comes in waves, sometimes with years in between them. But the last 20 years our family had been constantly harassed by Indra and his fledgling Uchiha clan. He and his son attacks our allies. Defenseless villages or peaceful cities to draw Asura and my sons out. Then he ambushes them in an attempt to kill him.'_ Chimera spat.

 _'My God...'_ Sakura whispered as she noticed that a few of the children who were training had some pre-existing injuries that they would never have gotten from training. Bandaged cuts, eye-patches, and an amputated arm on one of them.

 _'What happened...?'_ Sakura asked in horror.

 _'Indra happened.'_ Chimera said. _'He means to destroy our entire clan and he doesn't care who gets involved in the fighting. Men, women or children.'_

 _'Disgusting...'_ Sakura spat.

 _'Yes, but thankfully, this will be the last day. At least for me.'_ Chimera stated ominously.

 _'What...? How?'_ Sakura asked, dreading the answer.

 _'I didn't know it then, but this will be my last sunset. The last time I ever gaze upon my grandchildren and youngest boy and girl.'_ Chimera said as casually as she would talk about the weather.

 _'I'm sorry, I don't follow.'_ Sakura begged, desperate for clarification.

 _'I'm sorry, but I'd hate to ruin the suspense.'_ Chimera smirked as an aide came rushing to find her.

 _'Lady Chimera!'_ The man cried out, having sprinted all the way from the main gate to the gardens.

Chimera sighed before putting on a face. _'Yes? What is it?'_

 _'It is Lord Asura, my Lady. He and your sons have returned from their hunting trip. They have been attacked, my lady.'_ The aid informed her. _'By Indra.'_

Chimera and Sakura's blood ran cold as Oda overheard them and ceased the lessons. He leapt over to his mother's side, looking to be a striking resemblance to his father.

 _'Was anyone seriously injured?'_ Oda asked.

 _'Most of them, my Lord.'_ The aid reported. _'But sir, the most severe is your closest brother. Lord Dachi.'_

 _'What about my brother?'_ Oda demanded. _'What happened to Dachi?!'_

The scene changed and the servant pulled back the blanket from Dachi's cold face. His sisters and his wife all turned away in horror. Chimera, Sakura, and all the men looked down at his corpse. Their blood boiling.

 _'This was the last straw.'_ Chimera said to Sakura while the family grieved. Their bodies acting out their anguish, but their voices were silenced.

 _'Dachi was not even the first son I had lost to Indra. Nor the first grandchild that was taken from me. The first family member. The first lifelong friend. But my heart had been broken one too many times before. I was sick of my family being attacked and it's children having to fight. Never knowing the peaceful days that myself, Asura, and Indra had blissfully enjoyed from birth into our adult lives.'_ Chimera ranted.

 _'Seems to me that Uchiha hatred and demand for power runs very far back...I just didn't know how far back.'_ Sakura stated angrily.

 _'It's not all that runs back from the beginning. Their lust for revenge comes from these twilight generations as well. Not a few months earlier Oda had managed to kill Indra's oldest son and the heir to his fledgling clan. He swore he would pay us back and today he fulfilled that promise.'_ Chimera said as Dachi's wife wept atop his cold chest.

 _'That was Indra's entire plan. Eye for an eye, blood for blood, one son for another.'_

 _'He's a monster.'_ Sakura decided.

Chimera looked down and felt the same pain in her heart that she felt that afternoon in the summer. Centuries later, it's intensity never wavered.

 _'I decided right then and there that enough was enough. I didn't share Indra's desire for my clan's enemies to be wiped off the face of the earth, or my husband's foolish notion to never give up no matter what the adversity. I was a grandmother who had buried four of my grandchildren and three of my children. I wanted this idiotic feud to end once and for all so that my family could live in peace. Once and for all.'_ Chimera stated.

 _'What did you do?'_ Sakura asked.

Chimera looked up at Sakura with a look that she had seen only on the faces of mother's who had lost their children to cancer. A lack of hope. _'Whatever I had to.'_ Chimera said.

The scene changed and Sakura stood over Chimera as she sat alone at a desk in a private room, lit by a single candle stick. She was writing a letter, although the language and dialect were way to ancient for Sakura to make sense of.

 _'I am penning a letter to Indra, who I knew would be camped somewhere outside of the city, waiting for Asura to come looking for him in a blind rage, which my husband would never do. At least, not given the circumstances.'_ Chimera explained to Sakura as she finished writing the message and wrapped it up tight. She then sealed it with wax and flashed her chakra. Sakura didn't realize what Chimera was doing until she noticed the window next to her desk. She thought nothing of it, until a tiny ball of fur and nine fluffy tails leapt through the window and at Chimera's feet.

 _'KURAMA?!'_ Sakura exclaimed.

 _ **'You summoned me, Lady Chimera?'**_ Kurama asked, albeit with a much younger, cuter sounding voice than Sakura was used to. He was like a kid, a kit. He was also so incredibly fluffy and cute like a stuffed animal made living that Sakura had to stop herself from scooping him up and squeezing the stuffing out of him.

 _'Oh this is too good! I can't wait to lay into that fuzz ball for this!'_ Sakura laughed.

 _'Yes, Kurama. I need you to deliver a message to Indra. Within the hour if possible. I want a response as fast as humanly possible.'_ Chimera said.

 _ **'Well shoot, I'll get it done in a quarter of that time. I'm a fox!'**_ Kit Kurama declared as he stood up on all fours and puffed out his chest like a kid playing samurai.

Sakura was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides.

Chimera giggled. Despite the deathly seriousness of the situation, even she could not hold back her delight at how cute the little baby fox was. Even if he was only 50 years old, he was the human equivalent of 5 years old.

 _'I know you will, but be careful. Indra's Sharingan can control you.'_ Chimera said as she handed Kurama the letter, which he leapt into the air to snatch it out of her hand with one of his tails.

 _ **'Don't you worry about a thing, Lady Chimera.'**_ Kurama chirped. _**'I'll get this message to that jerk Indra before you can blink.'**_ Kurama then turned his fluffy little tails and leapt out of the window into the moon lit world outside.

 _'Oh my god! He was so adorable yet so funny!'_ Sakura laughed.

 _'Trust me, I have trouble not laughing out loud whenever I see what a hardass he has become.'_ Chimera smiled.

 _'Hoo...oh man...'_ Sakura breathed, finally recovering from her laughing fit. _'I think if you talked to him as you are now, he'd recognize you.'_

 _'It's been way too long for that. But maybe once you all defeat the Frost Demon we can mess with Kurama.'_ Chimera smirked.

 _'Oh definitely.'_ Sakura smirked back.

 _'But for now. I'm going to skip us ahead a half an hour when Kurama returns with Indra's reply.'_ Chimera said as Kit Kurama returned with the same message with new writing written on the back.

 _ **'I got it, Lady Chimera!'**_ Kurama proudly declared. _**'I had to threaten to bite him so that he'd hurry up, but eventually he replied quickly.'**_

Chimera smiled. _'Good job, Kurama. I'll make sure to have a nice tasty steak for you tomorrow.'_

 _ **'For reals?!'**_ Kurama yipped. He rolled on his back like a puppy dog. _**'I love steak!'**_

 _'OH MY GOD STOP! I'M GONNA PEE!'_ Sakura cried in laughter again.

Chimera unrolled the message while Kurama ran around her feet in joy for his reward.

 _'Looks like Indra accepted.'_ Chimera stated for Sakura's sake.

Sakura was able to catch her breath upon hearing that. _'Oh god...what is it?'_

 _'Indra has agreed to meet with me at his camp to discuss terms for surrender.'_ Chimera said as she stood up and rubbed Kurama's belly to get him to stop running.

 _ **'Lady Chimera! I'm ticklish!'**_ Kurama laughed.

 _'I know, Kurama. Now I need you to make yourself scarce for the time being. Don't accept any summons from anyone else in my family for tonight. And whatever you do, don't tell anyone about the message I had you deliver.'_ Chimera ordered with a smile.

 _'Wait a minute! Terms of surrender? Who's surrender?'_ Sakura asked as Kurama hopped away and Chimera penned another letter that she left inside her desk away from prying eyes.

Chimera then stripped herself of her usual kimono meant for daily wear and changed into her kunoichi outfit. A robe similar in design to Asura's that Sakura could tell from the stitches was not used just for kinky nights alone with Asura. Then Sakura recognized it by its fabric as the same dress that Asura and Indra had bought and embedded seals into for Chimera all those years ago.

 _'Come on, Sakura.'_ Chimera said as she stood framed in the open window, gazing out at the night time world filled with mystery and adventure. _'It is time to end this tale, for the first time.'_ Chimera said as she leapt out of her study and over the gardens of her palace.

Sakura leapt after her and when she landed the two of them were walking deep inside of the forest Sakura could just barely recognize as the one she had witnessed Chimera playing in with Asura and Indra as children. It seemed that everything was coming back around full circle as they stepped further and further into the inky black unknown.

 _'I remember being so scared when I first walked through this forest as a child.' Chimera said out of the blue. 'Even with Asura and Indra by my side.'_ They leapt over a river Sakura swore was the same one they once swam in. _'But back then...as I walked to what I assumed would be my certain death...I didn't feel scared at all.'_

Sakura didn't say anything as they leapt over a ridge with a cave.

 _'Maybe it was because of my grief for my second son was so great. Or maybe because I kept forcing myself to think of my grandchildren finally being free to live happy carefree lives. But I wasn't scared.'_ Chimera admitted. _'Except now...no matter how many times I relive this memory with however many reincarnations of myself. When I know the outcome. I can't help but be afraid... Funny how that works.'_

 _'...you gave your life to save your family, didn't you?'_ Sakura asked.

Chimera looked back at Sakura as if the girl was already supposed to know the answer. _'I did. But not in the way you might think. Or maybe just not how it appears now.'_

 _'Why didn't you use that red form that you give me? You could've just taken him down.'_

 _'Do you think I want to kill him? What would that accomplish besides spreading the anger and hatred to his children who would then take it out on my children? I said I wanted to end it, not prolong it.'_ Chimera stated as Sakura noticed them coming towards a campfire.

 _'So then how are you going to end it?'_ Sakura asked as she began to notice figures standing or sitting around the campfire.

 _'Watch.'_ Chimera said as she entered the camp where Indra and his 12 children stood around the campfire with him. They all shared distinguishing traits with Indra, most notably his glowing red Sharingan that were all staring at Chimera and felt like they could even see Sakura. But the two women could tell at a glance that all of these children came from different mothers. Either willing or from rape. They all looked to be conceived in the same year.

 _'Hello, Chimera-chan.'_ A voice dripped from the mouth of the leader of the fledgling clan.

 _'Hello, Indra.'_ Chimera spoke with an exhausted voice. Any love or admiration in her voice had long since vanished from when she addressed the man she once had a crush on.

The Indra children all shifted uneasily in their seats and on their feet. Expecting a fight when Chimera and Indra remained calm.

 _'So, you wished to speak to me?'_ Indra asked smugly.

 _'I want you to turn around and leave this kingdom once and for all. Then keep going until you've crossed the great sea and are a thousand miles away from the nearest ally of Asura's.'_ Chimera demanded.

A few of Indra's son laughed at Chimera's presumption, the others knew from experience how dangerous this woman could be.

 _'And why in the world would I ever do that? I wasn't under the impression that you could order me around.'_ Indra stated.

 _'I'm not ordering you. I am begging you in the name of our past friendship to let sleeping dogs lie. You've killed mine and Asura's second son. We've killed your oldest son. We are even. Let it end.'_ Chimera stated. _'Just leave my family alone and I know that Asura and our children and our grandchildren will never pursue you. You can teach Ninshuu on your side of the world. You can claim yourself to be the founder. We'll call our teachings something different. I don't care. I want the fighting and killing to end once and for all.'_

The Indra children all went silent. This honestly sounded like a good deal. No more hiding in run down villages in between attacking members of the Senju clan at their father's insistence.

Indra just leaned forward in his seat.

 _'Interesting.'_ Indra said. _'You really will do whatever you have to get rid of me. Just as you said in your letter.'_

 _'That's right.'_ Chimera said without a hint of hesitation.

 _'Very well. I'll do just that.'_ Indra stated. _'I will take my family east until we are beyond the influence of even your most remote allies. We shall forget our dead siblings and start our own Ninshuu in another continent and never harass your clan again.'_ Indra said, surprising even his children. _'On one condition.'_

 _'Name it.'_

 _'Bear me a son.'_ Indra said.

 _'EXCUSE HIM!?'_ Sakura roared.

 _'Is this some kind of petty revenge against Asura?'_ Chimera asked bluntly. _'You get to be with the woman he stole from you thirty years ago?'_

 _'Partly. But I have also noticed that you have borne my brother the strongest children. We have killed two of your sons for ten of my sons and daughters. My brother and I are even in terms of strength, thus you must be the deciding factor when dozens of other commoners produce me nothing but these weaklings.'_ Indra waved his hand at his spawns.

 _'They are weak because you have never given them a reason to fight other than to serve your own pathetic revenge.'_ Chimera stated.

 _'Maybe, but this will prove it, won't it?'_ Indra asked, his offer now on the table.

 _'You can't be serious. You wouldn't actually sleep with this creep, would you? After everything he is done? After all the pain!'_ Sakura screamed at Chimera. Who just looked back at Sakura without any hope in her eyes.

 _'I said I would do anything to end this. And I meant, anything.'_ Chimera said.

 _'But this...it's too much...what would Asura say? How could you do this to him?'_

 _'I imagine he will hate me for being unfaithful. And he would be right to. But so long as this saves my children, I will be content to be shunned and disgraced.'_

 _'How do you even know he'll keep his word?!'_ Sakura exclaimed, only to be answered with silence.

 _'How do you want this? I will not travel with you and leave my family.'_ Chimera stated.

 _'And I care little to deal with you being pregnant. I remember your temper from when we were young. I have no interest in witnessing it with a child growing inside you.'_ Indra said.

 _'So then you wish for me to bear your child in secret for nine months?'_ Chimera asked. _'That shouldn't be a problem. Asura and I make love enough that it wouldn't be a stretch that it was his.'_

Sakura smirked at her counterpart's cheek of telling her ex how much she was having sex.

 _'And in return, my clan shall cease hostilities for nine months until you give birth. Then you shall present to me a healthy son and my clan shall leave your inferior clan alone for the rest of time.'_ Indra said.

 _'And what if it comes out a daughter? I can't control its gender. I'm not sure if you are aware.'_ Chimera asked.

 _'Then we will have to try again. Won't we?'_ Indra sneered. Making both pink haired women shiver.

 _'You can't be serious! You can't go through with this!'_ Sakura exclaimed.

 _'And why not? Are you saying you wouldn't mother a bastard to save the rest of your children?'_ Chimera asked.

 _'Wha- I couldn't- I mean, I uh...'_

 _'When you become a mother, you will understand your duty to your children. And when you become a grandmother, you will understand your duty to your clan.'_ Chimera stated.

Sakura couldn't respond to that. How could she? Despite her scare a few weeks ago, she's not a mother and her clan had dwindled down to her, her parents and one or two distant relatives. She had no experience with being in a large clan or a recognizable period.

 _'Very well. Give me a week to prepare. I must grieve for my son.'_ Chimera said.

 _'No. It's now or never.'_ Indra said firmly.

Chimera blink, not even surprised. _'You really are the worst, aren't you?'_

 _'He is what life has made him.'_ Indra said, quoting one of the philosophers who came to the Sage's castle.

 _'He, was an asshole to begin with.'_ Chimera countered as she walked past the campfire towards the biggest tent that was obviously Indra's.

 _'Wait a minute. How can you bear him a child? At your age, your fertility is in the tubes.'_ Sakura pointed out.

 _'You may remember that an Uzumaki bloodline is vitality and an extra strong life force. That bloodline comes from chakra, and they got that chakra from Asura. Which is where I got it from. Thus, I can bear children for longer.'_ Chimera answered.

 _'Oh...huh...didn't know that.'_

 _'Yeah, so be sure to thank Asura the next time Naruto goes at you like a locomotive.'_ Chimera winked. _'Or you know, when it just saves his life.'_

 _'Heh...yeah...'_ Sakura chuckled in embarrassment in a very Naruto like fashion.

Chimera smiled before slowly walking towards the tent, Sakura's heart was racing with every step. Chimera stopped outside of the tent flap and Indra walked right past her.

 _'Don't be so nervous. This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?'_ Indra smirked as he walked up to Chimera and whispered in her ear.

Chimera turned back to Sakura with a sad smile on her face. _'You know what the saddest part of this whole thing is?'_

 _'What?'_ Sakura asked, afraid of the answer.

 _'He's right.'_ Chimera admitted. _'Deep down...I've always wanted this. Because deep down...I still love him.'_

Sakura gasped. _'Why? After everything he's done?!'_

Chimera shrugged. _'It's my curse. To love two men. For they are my brother too, my family.'_ Chimera then stepped into the tent to leave Sakura out in the cold.

Sakura watched as Indra followed her into the tent, a smug look on his face was evident to Sakura as she glared daggers at the man who would do such a repulsive act.

 _'Yeah, keep going you sick prick.'_ Sakura spat, knowing that this was just a memory and that he couldn't actually see her.

She tapped her foot in irritation, waiting for the scene to change as it always did, but she remained in front of the tent.

 _'Um? Chimera?'_ Sakura asked to no reply.

 _'Chimera!'_ Sakura shouted, trying to gather her past life's attention. Still no reply.

 _'Oh please tell me you don't want me to watch.'_ Sakura groaned before she sensed movement coming from the bushes behind the main tent. Sakura's curiosity got the better of her and she headed over to behind the tent and pushed past the bushes. There she found the absolute last person she wanted to see right now. Asura. Hiding in the bushes and looking at the tent. Which was casting a shadow showing two familiar silhouettes laying on top of one another.

 _'Oh shit, Chimera!'_ Sakura called out, hoping to get her attention.

 _'It's fine, Sakura...this is what happened.'_ Chimera answered from the tent.

Asura then brushed past Sakura and ripped the back of the tent wall open.

 _'CHIMERA!'_ Asura roared.

 _'A-Asura! Honey, I can explain!'_ Chimera tried to say.

 _'Sleeping with the enemy!? My brother!? And the murderer of our children?! How can you explain?!'_ Asura roared as he pushed past Chimera and swung his sword at Indra.

 _'How does it feel, Asura? To watch the woman you love returning to her true love. After all these years...'_ Indra smirked as he backed up to grab his own sword.

 _'Asura, it's not true! I love you! I was trying to get Indra to leave for good!'_ Chimera begged him to understand.

 _'SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_ Asura screamed at the top of his lungs. _'You're a cancer on the world and to me, brother! I should have done this long ago!'_

 _'YOU TOOK MY DESTINY AWAY! YOU TOOK MY LOVE AWAY! AND YOU CALL ME A CANCER?!'_ Indra yelled.

 _'I TOOK NOTHING! YOU THREW ALL THOSE THINGS TO THE WAYSIDE BECAUSE YOU WERE GIVEN THEM! I WAS NOT GIVEN THEM! I EARNED THEM!'_ Asura ranted as he unleashed his chakra and sent Indra flying out of his tent. _'FROM MY BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS I EARNED THEM! YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO EARN ANYTHING SO WHEN YOU FINALLY HAVE TO TRY AND FAIL YOU THROW A TEMPER TANTRUM!'_

Asura became enveloped in golden chakra that began to elevate him off the ground with each step.

 _'THAT'S ALL THIS IS, INDRA! A THIRTY YEAR LONG TEMPER TANTRUM!'_

 _'That...looks like Naruto's transformation...'_ Sakura gasped in awe.

 _'That's not an accident.'_ Chimera said as Indra began to envelop himself in purple chakra like armor.

 _'What the...what is this?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Susanoo. The final and greatest power of the Sharingan.'_ Chimera explained. _'It is an absolute defense that completely conceals the user in chakra and is perfect for offense and defense.'_

 _'Unbelievable...wait, what if Sasuke was able to...'_ Sakura trailed off as she imagined the horror of it.

Indra's children all fled at the sight of the two titans raising higher towards the sky.

 _'He would have had to kill his best friend and replace his eyes with another pair of Sharingan in order to unlock Susanoo.'_ Chimera consoled.

 _'My God...Sasuke could have been this powerful?'_ Sakura asked as she looked up at the two titans.

 _'Stronger I'm sure. Now watch what happens.'_ Chimera said.

Asura's chakra form them grew four other arms and Indra's created a sword made of chakra. The two men slammed their feet into the dirt and the battle began.

 _'And this all started because Indra didn't get what he wanted? What the fuck...really? Is he 50 or 5?'_ Sakura deadpanned.

 _'You tell me. You've seen this whole story through my eyes.'_ Chimera said.

 _'Well then what do you think of his side of the story?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'How would you feel if you grew up with everything, knew nothing but a perfect life, and then had it all snatched away from you as punishment for doing things the way you thought they should be done? Truly, Indra's only mistake was leaving on his pilgrimage, which the Sage of Six Paths encouraged him to go on. Where did he go wrong?'_ Chimera pointed out.

Sakura pondered things for a minute. _'The Sage of Six Paths never wanted Indra to be his successor, did he?'_

 _'I can't honestly say.'_ Chimera admitted. _'He loved both his sons, that is without question. He would praise both of their deeds around the dinner table. But it was Indra's decision to go. And Asura's decision to stay. Father-in-law merely provided them both with his wisdom on how to go about with both methods. Except Asura was the more successful of the two.'_

 _'I'm just calling it as I see it. I don't know, maybe I'm just over thinking it.'_

 _'You could spend the next two thousand years have this debate in your head. I should know, I have had this debate in my head.'_ Chimera admitted.

 _'I don't know about you, but I doubt I'm gonna be jumping from person to person. I plan on going to Grand Kai's planet after I die.'_

 _'Yeah, good for you. You think I wouldn't like to be free of jumping from person to person? I want to see my children and grandchildren again. Maybe even meet the rest of my family. Dachi's wife was pregnant at the time and she named her daughter after me. And I never even got to meet her.'_ Chimera grumbled.

 _'Oh no.'_ Sakura gasped in horror. _'I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...'_

 _'I know what you meant...'_ Chimera sighed. _'I'm just tired of jumping around bodies every other odd century.'_

 _'How did that even happen? It must have something to...do...wait a minute...'_ Sakura paused going deep into thought.

 _'What?'_ Chimera asked.

 _'Hold on a second...you married a son of the Sage, you aided him in spreading the good word of ninshuu, you had several children with him...YOU BECAME A GOD?!'_ She exclaimed when the realization hit her.

 _'A demi-god, technically. A God has less love for mortals.'_ Chimera said.

 _'So what?! It makes sense now! When you passed, you were granted the powers of the Sage Brothers by association and marriage!'_

 _'You act like this was a blessing.'_ Chimera said as the two brothers grappled with one another, rolling around in the Titan forms, flattening the landscape as they went.

 _'Well, no. I'm just saying that this really makes sense now. I finally understand now and that's what is making me a little giddy, I guess...sorry.'_

 _'Don't worry about it. Just watch closely for the next few minutes.'_ Chimera said before she burst into a fire red chakra, covering her entire body. Purple ribbons wrapped around her torso and limbs as her eyes burned with white flames.

 _'Woah...can I do that?'_

 _'When I'm done with you, you will. Until then, witness my final moments.'_ Chimera said before she leapt 2,000 feet into the air at the two titans. Indra had his back turned which gave Chimera the exact opportunity she needed to punch his Susanoo in the back of the head.

Indra stumbled and turned around to see Chimera in her Kami form falling right by his head. He slashed his sword at Chimera as she sailed through the air. Sakura gasped when she saw Chimera nimbly leap over the sword taller than the palace she grew up in.

 _'CHIMERA! LEAVE NOW!'_ Asura ordered.

 _'I WON'T!'_ Chimera shouted as she punched Indra's Susanoo right in his ribs, sending him flying 2 miles away.

 _'I LOVE YOU, ASURA! AND I LOVE OUR FAMILY MORE THAN ANYTHING! INDRA SAID HE WOULD LEAVE OUR FAMILY ALONE IF I BORE HIM A CHILD! SO I AGREED!'_ Chimera shouted as she felt through the air until she was caught by Asura's giant chakra titan.

Asura's giant hand brought Chimera closer to him. _'Why...'_

 _'For us. For our sons and daughter, and their children, and their children's children. I didn't want one more drop of blood shed between our houses and I was ready to die with you hating me for that.'_ Chimera said with tears in her eyes.

 _'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't risk you saying no.'_

 _'So you went behind my back anyway and cheated on me...I thought you were better than that...after all we've been through together.'_ Asura spat.

 _'If it makes you feel any better, he never touched me. I was lying on my back, waiting for him to get it over with when you showed up.'_ Chimera said.

 _'No...it doesn't...the fact that you were allowing him to procreate with you is what's the worst.'_

 _'I know. And I understand that you hate me for it. But I did it to protect our family and I would do it again.'_ Chimera said.

 _'There are other ways to ensure our families safety...cheating on me...is not one of them.'_ Asura snarled.

 _'How then? Fighting? Negotiation? We've tried that for twenty years!'_ Chimera cried. _'I was ready to die for this family!'_

Asura looked over at Indra who was taking his sweet ass time recovering from that punch. _'I fucking hate it when you're right!'_ Asura snapped.

 _'Just let me help you...let me redeem myself for the pain I've caused you.'_ Chimera pleaded.

 _'Fuck! You're cooking me Udon for the next month!'_ Asura ordered.

Chimera smiled. _'Anything you want, honey.'_

 _'And you're wearing the dress gift that Caesar sent us next time! I don't care how breezy it is.'_ Asura ordered.

Sakura looked up and could see a white see through dress meant for Arabian dancers hovering in the sky as Chimera imagined it.

 _'I'll wear it anytime you want.'_

 _'While serving me Udon?'_ Asura asked.

 _'Anytime.'_ Chimera smiled.

 _'You sure you want to give him so much power?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Yes I was. I was willing to do anything to get back on his good side. Even if it meant I had to wear nothing for a month straight, I was willing to accept.'_

 _'I'm just saying. You give'em an inch and they take a mile.'_ Sakura said.

 _'Anal?'_ Asura suggested.

 _'I'm willing to give you anything you want, but not that.'_ Chimera smirked.

 _'Oh good, I was worried that I'd be walking all over you from now on.'_ Asura smiled.

 _'How can I have more children if you fuck me in the ass?'_ Chimera winked.

 _'Maybe I just wanna feel your tight ass around my cock?'_ Asura smirked.

 _'Umm...weren't you guys fighting Indra?'_ Sakura asked, starting to be grossed out.

 _'Wait for it.'_ Chimera said before there was a huge explosion and Indra's Susanoo appeared out of the rubble.

' _Shall we?'_ Chimera asked her husband.

' _We shall.'_ Asura smirked as he charged at Indra with Chimera standing on his shoulder. The two titans met and the three of them clashed.

 _'I'm actually just going to skip ahead because we all know how this song and dance goes.'_ Chimera said as Sakura witnessed the three demi-gods fighting one another to the bitter end. Asura and Chimera worked together as a perfect team while Indra used every jutsu in his arsenal. The battle seemed to last for hours and by the time Susanoo and Asura's chakra form had been extinguished, the landscape was completely unrecognizable. All that was left were burning splinters and smashed rocks. Chimera was laying on a pile of rubble; Indra's last hit having knocked the wind out of her while Asura stood over her with his arm limp and dripping blood.

Indra stood opposite Asura, looking no better. The both of them were bleeding and had their garments torn. Their chakra levels were also dangerously low.

 _'Will you...just die already...'_ Indra growled.

 _'Indra...'_ Asura gasped out. _'Please stop this...we're family...we can put...this all...behind us...and live a happy life...like when we were young...'_

 _'Aha-AHAHAHAHAHA!'_ Indra burst out laughing, his voice echoing all throughout the battlefield.

 _'The hell is he laughing about.'_ Sakura snarled.

 _'You...you really are a fool, brother!'_ Indra laughed. _'You think we can go back to the way we once were? No. Not when I'm so close to killing you both once and for all.'_

 _'Is it really such a farfetched idea to imagine? Or are you so blinded by pride and revenge that you refuse to see your own short comings?'_ Asura spat.

 _'Are you blind? I killed your second son not a day ago. I've got your bitch of a wife on death's door after I had her in my bed. And you want us to both hug it out? Read the fucking mood for once, Asura!'_ Indra roared.

 _'How about you open your eyes and wake up!'_ Chimera yelled. _'He gave you the opportunity to take his position and he's giving you the chance to change now and just like before, you spit it back in his face!'_

Chimera shakily stood up in defiance. _'Personally, I'm tired of giving you chances to change. You're a curse to this world and I would rather see you laying in your own blood at our feet then let you continue to draw breath...'_

' _No, Chimera...you can't do it. You're too weak to do anything.'_ Indra sneered.

 _'I will...with my dying breath...I will take you down. One way or another, you will die this day-ASURA! NO!'_ Chimera screamed when Asura rushed past her.

Chimera tried to run after him, but something was wrong with her leg, she couldn't move. Asura clashed with Indra, all their chakra was depleted and they had been reduced to fighting in hand to hand combat.

 _'What's happening?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'These...are my final moments...'_ Chimera answered.

 _'What?'_ Sakura asked as she looked back and saw that Asura was starting to give ground to Indra.

 _'Just watch.'_ Chimera said.

Indra stuck a devastating blow to Asura, then another, his defenses seemed to be crumbling beneath Indra's onslaught. He took one last punch to the face and fell to his knees. His neck exposed to the heavens.

Indra paused as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His greatest enemy, kneeling before him, completely helpless.

 _'You great fool! I always knew you would kneel before me in the end.'_ Indra proclaimed as the picked his sword out of the rubble and lined it up to skewer his brother. _'Goodbye, Asura...'_

The younger sibling closed his eyes and heard the sickening sound of metal slipping through flesh, yet he felt nothing.

Sakura looked on in horror at what she just witnessed.

Chimera had leapt off of her broken leg and made it in between the two Sages at the last possible second. She took Indra's sword right through her heart.

 _'CHIMERA-CHAN!'_ Asura cried as he lunged to catch her before her legs gave out. Indra quickly stepped back, horrified by what he had done.

 _'Chimera...'_ Indra whispered.

 _'Chimera, stay with me!'_ Asura begged, ignoring his own fatigue. His hand pressed against her entry wound, her blood seeping through his fingers and staining his chest.

 _'I'm...I'm sorry...dear...looks like...I won't be...keeping that deal...after all...'_ Chimera gasped out.

 _'Damn it, I don't care about that! I just want you to live. Live for our children. You were always the better parent.'_ Asura cried.

 _'I...I'm...sorry...I...l-love...you...'_ Chimera said. With her last breath, she transferred the remainder of her fleeting Chakra before everything went black.

Sakura found herself surrounded by darkness. The same inky black darkness that first surrounded her when she began her meditation.

 _'It was at that point I passed out. Asura used the remainder of my chakra to kill Indra before he succumbed to his own injuries. All 3 of us died that day, but because of my relationship with Asura, I was granted the same status they were; a demi-god.'_ Chimera explained.

 _'My god...'_ Sakura gasped out.

 _'Yes...I learned later on from my reincarnations that Indra's children fled the country that very night. Without Indra to guide them, they ceased to attack my children. For two hundred years afterwards, there was peace. My family prospered long enough that they began to stagnate and grow corrupt from so much power and influence. Which gave the Uchiha clan the opportunity they needed to lead a rebellion against the Senju kingdom. Overthrowing our theocratic monarchy and scattering my family to the wind.' Chimera said. 'From there, history repeated itself with our two houses clashing together like waves of two great seas. Until Asura's reincarnation Hashirama Senju managed to convince Indra's reincarnation Madara Uchiha to cease hostilities and form a village where ninja clans that had all splintered off from the blood of the Sage of Six Paths and of his twin brother. Madara agreed, but this did not stop their quarrels. They fought many battles, even after they made peace. And it was only after my reincarnation, Mito Uzumaki, gave up her body to let Hashirama seal Kurama inside of her, that Hashirama gained the upper hand to kill Madara.'_

 _'Naruto's ancestor?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Yes. You know that the Senju and the Uzumaki were once the closest descendants of me and Asura. When the Uchiha clan destroyed our kingdom the Senju fled the country and fought against the Uchiha for the next two thousand years. The Senju clansman who would go on to be the Uzumaki clan took refuge on a remote island surrounded by whirlpools where they hide from the Uchiha and mastered their craft of Fuinjutsu. It was my pink hair that later mutated into their trademark blood red hair.'_ Chimera said.

 _'Then...Where did the Haruno clan come from?'_ Sakura asked as she pointed to her own pink hair.

 _'I don't know. It's been two thousand years, I'm certain that at some point one of my clansmen broke away from the family and remained a clan of civilians up to this day.'_ Chimera shrugged.

 _'So, wait...That means...I'm one of your descendants...?'_

 _'Possibly. You could even be a descendant of a cousin of mine that I didn't know about. Genetics are a funny thing.'_

 _'Woah...'_ Sakura breathed out in awe.

 _'So now you know everything.'_ Chimera sighed.

 _'Wait, one question. Madara, you said that Hashirama, one of Asura's, he killed Madara. You're certain of this?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Yes I am. Whoever this Madara is now is not the real one.'_ Chimera assured.

 _'So do you have any idea who it could be?'_

 _'No. I have no idea who it could be. But it's not Madara himself I can promise you that.'_

 _'Alright, if you say so...'_ Sakura said as she just stood opposite Chimera in her godly form. _'So is that it? I can use your powers now?'_

 _'No. Now we can begin your training.'_ Chimera stated.

 _'Training?'_ Sakura asked.

 _'Yes. To use my powers and what you call Kami mode more effectively. By completing that, you should be able to keep pace with Naruto on the battlefield. Perhaps even surpass him.'_ Chimera smirked.

Sakura went wide eyed. _'S-surpass him...?'_

 _'Naruto is indeed powerful in a raw sense, but Asura does not like to directly instruct his reincarnations. I, however, have no such problems with giving you a helping hand.'_ Chimera smirked.

 _'Wow...That's...That's amazing! But how would that compare to Gohan and Videl?'_

 _'The half Saiyans? Hard to say. Their raw power of Ki can't be matched, but there is a reason that Chakra outlived Ki on this planet. We shall surpass them with skills and finesse when they come at us with overwhelming might.'_ Chimera declared.

 _'Um... We're not fighting them.'_

 _'But we could. If their clan ever threatened our clan we could take them out.'_ Chimera stated.

 _'We literally had two threesomes with them. I think we are friends for life at this point.'_ Sakura said.

 _'Yea...That's true. But we can smoke these other Saiyan's.'_ Chimera smirked.

 _'Oh, without question. Now teach me how to do that.'_ Sakura said.

 _'Alright.'_ Chimera smiled as the scene changed and Sakura found herself sitting at her desk back in her old classroom in the Academy. Chimera stood by the chalkboard wearing a Chunin Instructor's outfit.

 _'Pull out your notebooks and hold onto your butt, girl. Class is in session.'_ Chimera smirked.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I did copy a scene from Samurai Jack and reworked it in there.**

 **Fight me.**

 **At times this chapter felt like a story in of itself, which made it so fun that we couldn't stop writing it. Has anyone ever done a story about Naruto and Sakura spreading the word of Ninshuu to the world? Cause I'd say there is potential in there. Not that I'm saying me and Cmartin need any more stories to work on, but thinking up stories is always the fun part. Writing them…that takes dedication.**

 **Tell us what you thought.**

 **Also, I'm tempted to add something new for the next chapter. A NaruSaku crossover with Harry Potter, something that me and Cmartin made for bradw316, the author of Aunt Sakura.**


End file.
